A Vampire's Secret
by undeadesse
Summary: The story continues from the most recent episode of The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Episode 23 'Graduation'. But there's a new vampire in town with some close connections and old ties. So why is she back in Mystic Falls after so long? How does she know Klaus so well? And what are her true intentions? All will be revealed, as the story continues... (Klaus & OC)
1. Chapter 1 - New Blood

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading through my story. It's my first time at this so please review, and I'll try and update it as often as I can. So, enjoy the inner workings of my over active imagination and if you have any questions or ideas, please let me know. Enjoy!**

**We ****just left off from the most recent episode of The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Episode 23 'Graduation'. Elena is still a vampire and has just forced the cure on Katherine, all the while finally choosing a Salvatore brother, Damon. Bonnie has traded her life for Elena's brother, Jeremy, who is the only one who knows and can still see her after she put the veil back up from the 'other side'. Klaus came back from just finding out about Hayley and her pregnancy in New Orleans, to Mystic Falls to save Caroline and release Tyler back to her; and Matt joined Rebekah to travel the world together. Meanwhile everybody thinks Silas has been turned to stone, but is revealed to be Stephan's original doppelganger. And there's a new vampire in town, but is she all that she seems? So the story continues…**

**Chapter 1 - "New Blood"**

"Damon!" screamed Elena as her fingers swam through Damon's hair. A fury of emotions hitting her after so long of denying they even existed. Passion, heat, anger, frustration, but most importantly love. He had been fighting all of his feelings for so long, to be able to finally accept Elena's love was true was almost too much.

"Oh God, Elena" Damon moaned looking up at her. Cupping her face with one hand, he stroked her cheek with his thumb, his piercing blue eyes staring into hers.

"Is this even real?" He asks, needing to pinch himself in this moment but never leaving her eyes.

"It's the realest thing I've ever felt before," replied Elena, her deep brown eyes drowning into his as she smiled, making him believe that this is real; she really did pick him. He can't help but break into a smile back at her, pulling her face into his as their lips meet and they melt into each other again.

Suddenly the heavy front door opens and slams shuts. They hear footsteps walking down the hall and into the living room.

"Stephen's back" Damon groaned. "Like this isn't going to be awkward."

"He's back early?" Elena said, "I thought he was going to dump Silas's body in the ocean?"

"Slight change of plans" replied Damon "We thought the Quarry would be deep and secluded enough. No animals, no humans and 50 ft of water between him and the rest of us. Although, I didn't think my brother was going to be this quick. But I haven't finished with you yet."

Damon gave her a cheeky grin, grabbing her body and pulling it to his as he showered small tiny kisses all over her neck and chest. Elena giggled back at him, her hands at his shoulders as she playfully pushed him off her.

"Seriously Damon" She giggled "Do you think that will stop Silas from getting into people's heads again?" She sat up in his huge bed, covering herself up with the white sheets.

"Well we better hope so. Until we know otherwise we have no reason to think he could get out of all of that" Damon replied, getting off the bed and walking to his drawers, sliding on some jeans. He buttoned them up and turned around to face her.

"Don't worry Elena, the Big Bad Silas is gone and now we just have to face Stefan" He took a deep breath. "You ready for this?"

She bit her lip and thought about it.

"If you're there then I'll be okay," she replied back to him. Her face breaking into a smile that he couldn't help but reciprocate back. He grabbed a long sleeve tee and walked back over to the bed and leaned into her to kiss her again.

"I'll meet you out there, okay?" he asked, his face so close to hers that his masculine scent was intoxicating. Elena stared back at him and nodded, moving her face in so their lips could touch again. As soon as their lips met the spark ignited between them all over again. He could hear her heartbeat quicken as he pushed his face into hers. She slowly slid her hands up to his chest and for a moment he contemplated taking his jeans off again, but she resisted the urge and slowly pushed his hot body away.

"Mmm Damon, Stefan is downstairs, remember?" she reminded him pulling the sheet that had managed to slip down a bit during their intimate moment back up.

"Argh, yeah him" Damon huffed out and stepped back from her, knowing that if he went in for another kiss that he wound be unable to stop himself for a second time.

"Right, better now than never I suppose" he stated, putting the long sleeve tee on and heading toward the door. He opens the door, stops, and turns around before looking back at the stunning brunette sitting naked in his bed, smiling at him. He smiles back at her, chuckles to himself shaking his head. He still can't believe his luck, as he exits and slowly shuts the door behind him.

…..

"Hello brother, wasn't expecting you so soon"

Stefan, who was enjoying a strong drink standing by the fireplace, turned around to find his one and only brother standing at the doorway looking back at him.

"Well, it was easier than I thought it was going to be so it didn't take as long" Stefan replied, no hint of emotion on his face as he took another long swig of his scotch. All the things left unsaid filling the room between them.

"What do you mean brother?" Damon said questioningly "Anything to do with Silas is never as 'easy' as anyone thought it was going to be, and you know it".

"Look, I took care of it Damon. His desecrated body should be on the bottom of the quarry floor by now. Cold as stone" replied Stefan staring down his brother before walking over to the liquor cabinet to refill his glass.

"So, what do we do now?" Damon asked awkwardly. He felt bad for his brother, who he could obviously see was hurt about the whole situation. He just didn't know what he could do without inflicting more pain upon him.

"Nothing Damon, we… we don't do anything anymore" he replied, taking another large sip of his scotch "I just came back to get a few things before hitting the road, get out of your way and all."

Damon went to say something before stopping himself. He just stared back at his brother, before sighing and nodding his head. He knew Stefan meant what he said about leaving, but he couldn't help but feel bad.

"Right then, well before you go, do you have time for one last brotherly drink together?" Damon asked walking over to the cabinet that Stefan had left open.

He chose a whiskey, pouring himself a double before turn back around to face Stefan, holding up his glass.

"To family, brother" Damon declared, raising his glass before taking a sip of his beverage. Stfan sighed deeply before standing up and following his brother's glass salute, before swallowing the rest of his newly refilled glass down is one go.

…..

Klaus had gone back to his mansion after all the graduation drama, to change clothes and grab a few last things before setting off for New Orleans. He had big plans there to take back what was once his, as well as sort out all this witchy business, and then there was Hayley and his… what the hell was he going to do about that?

He walks through the enormous entrance and immediately heads for the stairs, through his art studio and into his large bedroom, where he takes off his blazer and stands by his desk, looking down. Drawings pile up on top of one another, all of them pictures of a blonde haired beauty, her golden curls lying across the page. He picks one up and stares at her for a moment, a small, sad smile spreads across his face.

"Goodbye for now, love" he whispers to her before sitting the drawing down and heading towards his bathroom for a shower.

…..

He walks out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of low-slung trousers, his signature necklace, no shoes, and his hair, still dripping with water. Towel draped over his bare chest, he pulls it off and dries his hair a bit more.

There's a knock at his bedroom door, and in enters one of the women he has compelled to be his servant. She is dressed in a gold corset, black mini skirt with matching stockings and six inch black heels.

"There's someone here to see you master" She states blankly, her mind has been wiped so many times there really wasn't much left to her anymore; just another pretty blank face for Klaus to order around and feed on.

" What?" Klaus snapped, turning around, he hadn't been expecting a visitor at all, and hardly anyone knew he was back in Mystic Falls.

"Who is it?" He asked, walking closer towards her. He was in a foul mood now and his patience was wearing thin.

"I…I don't know, she's waiting for you in the first floor study. S...sorry master" She stuttered back, her eyes dropping to the floor. He suddenly grabbed her by the throat and pushed her body up against the wall. She made a small whimper before the air was knocked out of her lungs by the force of his strength.

"You mean to tell me that there is a stranger in my house, and you have no idea who she is?!" Klaus roared at her, his face barely inches from hers.

She was crying now, the pain in her back starting to come out as she struggled to breathe. Klaus just kept starting at her, his eyes glowing gold and the veins around them darkening as they filled with blood, as he slowly tightened his grip around her neck, watching her struggle for air, before finally letting go and dropping her to the ground.

"Useless" he spat at her as he grabbed a long sleeve tee and walked out the door and down the stairs, leaving the girl sobbing on the floor beneath him.

…..

He quickly opens the heavy double doors into the study; curious to see who's in his house and what exactly she wants. Whoever 'she' is.

He sees everything is exactly as he left it. At the back of the room is a large wooden antique desk, top scattered with yet more papers, in front of which is a large, deep red, leather couch, followed by some matching armchairs. The walls are heavy, lined with shelves of books all the way to the tall ceiling. To his right stands an enormous stone fireplace; flames licking at the edges, and to the left there were more double doors, leading into a spare bedroom that he rarely used, if at all.

He scans the room to find it empty, his eyes narrowing as his guard went up. Who the hell was playing games with him?

Suddenly the huge leather chair behind his desk turned around to reveal her. She was gorgeous; big hazel eyes framed with black kohl and huge lashes stared back at him with confidence. Her long, pure black hair fell down over her shoulders and cascaded over her perfect breasts. She was wearing a plain tank top, a denim mini skirt, a black leather jacket and six inch heeled ankle boots. Her skin was flawlessly smooth with the exception of her elegant arms, which were covered by an impressive set of traditional tattoos, each starting just above the wrist, all the way up to the top of her shoulder. She wore dark red lipstick on her pouty lips, and it reminded him of rich, deep blood. She was everything a vampire should be; beautiful, strong, stunning, intimidating, and for a moment, she took his breath away, all over again.

"Eve?" breathed Klaus, unable to believe his eyes.

"Hello Klaus. Long time no see" she replied, looking up. Her liquid eyes staring deeply back at him, his face couldn't hide the shock but hers was completely unreadable.

"Wha?..."

"What am I doing here?" she finished his sentence before he could open his mouth to ask. He just stood there still staring at her, waiting for her to answer the question. A smile spread across her face.

"Ha that's funny Klaus, I was just about to ask you the same question?" she remarked looking up into his eyes. She stood from the chair and started to walk around to the front of the desk, leaning against the top.

"Now, when a little bird tells me that Niklaus had returned once again to Mystic Falls, normally I wouldn't care less. But I know you too well Klaus, you wouldn't return for just any reason, and from what I've been hearing, it's got something to do with the cure." As soon as she said the last word, Klaus' eyes shot at her. 'What the hell does she want?' he thought to himself.

"How's your family Klaus? I heard you finally made up your mind about them. Poor Finn, he always was a Mummy's boy, and what a pity about Kol, he knew how to have such a good time." Eve smiled at the memories,

"Unfortunately Rebekah is still here, but I always knew she would be a tough nut to crack, and there's Elijah, he seems to be keeping under the radar a bit these days, I can always tell when he is trying to deceive me, I'll keep an eye out for him. And then there's you…Niklaus."

Klaus stood there staring at her, but not saying a word.

"I heard that you finally cracked yourself from that pesky curse" Eve stated "Sorry I couldn't have be there in your greatest hour, but I got caught up elsewhere." She smiled at him.

"Oh Klaus, what are we going to do with you?" Eve asks rhetorically to him.

"The thing is, no one in your family has anything on you; half werewolf, half vampire original, your blood is the cure for werewolf bites, and you're the only person on earth able to create more hybrids like yourself. Yet you let your own sister kill the only doppelganger on earth, whose blood can use to make more of your kind." Eve questioned him further

"Then, there are all of your new problems. The little witch issue in New Orleans, and taking back your old home from Marcel, and of course, the she-wolf you managed to knock up."

Klaus looks up at her immediately

"How do you know all of this Eve?" Klaus demanded from her.

"Come on now Klaus, a woman has her ways." Eve smiled at him, mischief glimmering in her eyes.

"Now the last I saw you, you were running as far away from New Orleans as fast as you could, tail between your legs. Afraid of what Mikael would do to you if he found or caught you. He left quite a lot of bloodshed in his wake looking for you Klaus." Eve said, staring deeply into his eyes, trying to see if he was giving anything away. He seemed to have gotten over the initial shock and was now eyeing her back suspiciously.

"Don't ever speak my father's name again" Klaus spat out walking towards her, all the memories of centuries of living in fear came rushing back to him, and he despised feeling like that.

"Why? Because you killed him?!" Eve spat back, standing up "You finally killed him and yet you shake at the mere sound of his name; what happened to you Klaus? The man I remember would revel is another's death, not throw himself a pity party for Christ sake."

Klaus' anger boiled over, his eyes turning their wolf-like shade of gold, his fangs protruding as the blood rushes to the veins behind his eyes, he was hardly in the mood to be toyed with. He vamp sped towards her, invading her space, he grabbed her tightly by the jaw holding her face up so he could stare down into her eyes.

"If you're here to torment me on all the mistakes I have made in my life Eve, I would strongly suggest you rethink your plans," Klaus warned, his face was only inches from hers. Then as quickly as he has started, he let go of her face and wandered over to the well-stocked liquor cabinet, taking two glasses off the shelf and pouring two cognacs. Taking a sip of his own and walking over to offer the other to her, he finally looked up at her again.

Eve looked at him with malice in her eyes, and in a flash slapped him around the face with the back of her hand, the noise, sounded like rock hitting stone, and echoed off the walls; his eyes flashed gold as he looked down at her. He was honestly surprised and a little angry, but still holding her drink in his hand. She leans in and raises her lips so they're near his ear.

"Don't you ever touch me again." she whispered.

She looks down at the extra glass in his hand and accepts. Downing the drink in one, she walks over and slams the glass down on the desk, almost breaking it, before sitting down on the back on the huge leather couch, staring once again into Klaus' eyes, waiting for his next move.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lets Get Fucked Up

**Okay so I got super excited with beginning off Chapter 1, so I quickly got started on Chapter 2! Now there's a few hints in this chapter so read carefully as it definitely impacts what happens further down the story line. But I haven't planned too far ahead just yet. Anyway let me know what you think, and as always enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 - "Let's Get Fucked Up"**

Neither of them move for a few seconds, Eve's last words still ringing in Klaus' ears, they just continue to stare deeply into one another eyes, the pressure building between them, trying to figure the other out.

Suddenly the tension cracks as Eve quickly stands up, Klaus vamp speeds over to her, grabbing her body and pushing it up against the wall with his.

"Klaus" Eve breathes as her body hits the wall, their lips smashing into one another with a raw, dark need; as she pulls his head in closer with both her hands.

"God how I've missed you " Klaus whispered to her, his breathing deep and intimate. He moves his hands from the small of her back down to her perfectly shaped butt and squeezed. Had he really forgotten this feeling for so long? In one fluid motion, he picks her up as she wraps her legs around his waist, his hands supporting her behind; her arms were behind his neck. His fevered kisses moved from her soft lips, to behind her ear lobes, all the way down her neck, to her collarbone. A low wolf-like growl comes from deep in Klaus' throat as he look as her with golden eyes, Eve smiles at him in response as she goes to touch his face with her hand.

All of a sudden he whips her away from the wall and slams her down onto his desk, papers are flying everywhere but neither of them notice in all the excitement. She moans from the impact of the desk, her fangs slipping out, but reaches up to grab his shirt, ripping it off his back to reveal his bare chest, before moving onto his trousers. Klaus stands up and reciprocates, Eve's tank top and skirt lie in a torn pile on the floor before he look down at the stunning woman on his desk. The only thing she still had on was a black lacy lingerie set, and he would make quick work of that. He goes in to kiss her again, but before his lips can touch hers, Eve vamp speeds over to the other double doors, pushing them open she takes one look out to see if he is watching and vamp speeds into the next room.

He stares at her intensely, watching as she runs into the next room. As soon as he sees her head disappear behind the double doors, he runs after her, not wanting to lose sight of her for a second. He stops at the entrance of the double doors, stunned by the image in front of him. There is the middle of the huge antique bed lay Eve, completely naked from top to toe, her long black hair covering her breasts and her long legs crossed over elegantly. She looked like a goddess, a picture of perfection, he almost didn't know if he should touch her, she raised her finger and urged him to come forward, and unable to resist, he walked in.

…..

It was the next day, and Eve woke up slowly, turning over to see a very naked Klaus asleep on his stomach beside her, his arm resting on her waist and he was snoring lightly. She stared at his sleeping face for a moment, he really did look peaceful when he was out, but she would let hell freeze over before she would ever admit that to him. She slowly picked up his arm, moving it off her, before vamp speeding to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came back out in her underwear, hair wet from the shower, but definitely cleaner. She looked over to Klaus, who was only just waking up himself, opening his eyes to stare back at her.

"Morning you" she said, walking over to his open wardrobe and entering.

"Hmm. What are you doing?" Klaus questioned, he really wasn't a morning person, he wasn't used to females this early in the day either.

"Don't worry I'm just grabbing something to wear," Eve shouted from the closet "my clothes were a little 'damaged' from last night."

"Oh right, my apologies love" Klaus smiled to himself at the thought of what happened last night.

"It's all good, I managed to pull something together." Eve replied stepping out of his closet in one of his old grey Guns'n'Roses t-shirts, it swam on her, almost looking like a short dress than a large tee.

"Are you sure that's going to fit?" Klaus started, but before he could finish Eve had ripped the off the sleeves and a bit more around the sides, to reveal a very grunge chic mini dress.

"I knew you wouldn't mind," Eve smiled at the look of shock on Klaus' face. She picked up her black leather jacket from the chair in the corner and put it on in one quick move.

"Where are you off to sweetheart?" Klaus innocently questioned, watching Eve find both of her heeled boots and sit on the end of the bed to put them on.

"You know me Klaus, busy girl, things to do. Plus after a rampage like last night, I'm starving." Eve replied smiling, slipping her final shoe on and walking over to the full-length mirror in the other corner, to see how she looked.

"I guess I'll have to grab some jeans with lunch," she said

"Still stealing from your victims love?" Klaus replied, "You're the only vampire I know who actually chooses her victims for the latest trends"

"Well it's not stealing when they're dead, and I hate to waste good fashion." Eve stated as she walked from the mirror.

"So thanks for the catch up and all darling but I must be off." Eve said walking back over to the bed and leaning in to kiss Klaus "I'll be back a bit later though, so don't you worry, okay?" she smiled and her eyes sparkled again, pulling him back in for more.

"Wait?" Klaus was at ease with her to reveal some emotion, plus he just had to have her again. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her.

"Come now, where is the Klaus I remember, who would make mere morals quake at the sound of his almighty name?" Eve teased, knowing she had him.

"Don't," Klaus stated back, this was why he wasn't a morning person; he didn't have time to wake up properly and put on his tough exterior.

"Then you don't, Klaus" she replied getting off the bed to stop any temptation to him.

"I'll see you later darling," she said suggestively before quickly walking out of his room. A moment later he heard the front door slam shut and he knew she was gone. But what was she really up to in Mystic Falls? He had to find out.

…..

The time had come for Stefan to say goodbye to his brother and Elena, and leave Mystic falls for good. He wasn't looking forward to it but it had to be done, for the sake of his sanity, and his brother's happiness or whatever.

They were all standing around the entrance, Stefan's bags packed and waiting at the door.

"You know you still don't have to go Stefan" Elena pleaded. She really didn't want to see Stefan alone but knew that every moment he saw her with Damon would be breaking him all over again.

"No, I know that I do, I'm sorry Elena" Stefan replied looking at her directly in the eye, then switched over to Damon.

"Take care of her, okay?" He asked his brother, offering out a handshake.

Damon just looked at him for a moment, not knowing which reaction to choose, before finally accepting his brother's handshake.

"Are you kidding? After everything we went through to keep her safe, I'll be a goddamn crow, brother" he replied, breaking off the handshake to open the door for his brother, only to reveal….

"Eve?!"

She stood there in the doorway, looking ever the grunge chic wearing a rock tee and ripped blue jeans with a bottle in each hand.

"Hi Damon, I see you've kept your smouldering, good looks into old age" Eve replied confidently "got time to see and old friend?"

Damon just stared at her in shock; while behind him Stefan appeared, smiling at the face of an old buddy.

"Eve! My God, how are you?" he greeted, stepping out to see her properly.

"Great! I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time?" Eve exclaimed staring at Damon "But I bought presents!"

They looked down at the two bottles she was holing, one was obviously good quality aged scotch whiskey, but the other was deep red and had a weird Asian logo on it. Just then Elena poked her head out from the doorway.

"You must be Elena, the girl everyone falls in love with" Eve exclaimed, noticing the girl hiding behind the door "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Umm yeah, it's nice to meet you to," Elena replied, stepping out "Although I've known the Salvatore brother for a while now, and they've never mentioned your name before?"

"Well I go back a bit further than that dear, but if you think you know them after only a mere few years, then you right on ahead" Eve quickly retorted with a little more bite in her voice now.

"Well, we can't say no to old memories, booze, AND presents, now can we Stefan?" Damon remarked quickly to change to topic, glaring at his brother, knowing now he had another reason to put of leaving, if only for a bit longer.

"Yeah sure, of course for you Eve" Stefan replied, ushering them all into the house again.

"What's in the bottle Eve?" Damon asked turning round and taking the bottle of scotch out her hand, as they all entered the living room.

"That," Eve replied as he took four glasses from the cabinet and sat down to pour "Is a very rare five-hundred year old scotch whiskey from the mountains of north Sweden."

"Swedish whiskey?" Stefan remarked, looking at Eve.

"I was lucky enough to pick up a few bottles on my way through" Eve replied back, taking her glass and standing by the marble fireplace to drink.

"Meaning you probably stole them from the old Viking lords or something" said Damon suspiciously; taking a large sip of his drink and breathing out as he swallows the amber liquid, his face visibly relaxes.

"No, they were traded to me by the Viking lords actually" Eve said, taking another sip of her drink, enjoying the taste a bit more before swallowing it.

"Traded for what exactly Eve?" asked Stefan after taking his first sip from his glass.

At the same time Elena coughed pretty hard, as she took a sip of the rare scotch whiskey.

"Bit strong for you darling?" Eve asked sarcastically, smiling at Elena.

"No, it's gross" Elena bit back as Damon walked over to sit next to her and rub her back and she started having another coughing fit.

"Well I guess with age comes taste, eventually" Eve stated as Elena almost hacked up a lung on the couch.

"So what's in the other bottle, Eve?" Stefan questioned, pointing to the mysterious, Asian, red bottle on the table in the room.

"Ha now this is seriously fucked up" Eve stated deviously, picking up the red bottle from the table and handing it over to Stefan.

"So what is it exactly?" now Damon asked curiously looking at the bottle now, rolling his drink around in his hands.

"It's Japanese, in case you're wondering," stated Eve, taking another long sip of her beverage, savouring it.

"Eve?!" Damon snapped, obviously his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Tsk tsk" Eve shook her head in reply " Fine then, the Japanese culture in quite intrigued by our kind. They like having us in their city for some weird reason, so the crazy scientists there invented 'Tru-Blood'.

"Tru-Blood?" Damon copied "Are you crazy? That would never work"

"I don't get it, what is it exactly? Elena asked innocently

"Artificial blood" stated Stefan, looking deep into the bottle now.

"It did work Damon" Eve replied back to him, looking up "Or at least, they think it did"

Nobody said a thing, just turned to look at Eve for an explanation.

"They started producing it about a year ago, when there were those huge mass 'suicides' in Tokyo, to quieten down the vampires, and it worked exactly as it should, but not in the way they think." Eve stated, knowing she held the room; she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Sure, it quietened the vampires down, but it wasn't because of their 'cure to Vampirism' as they call it back there." She took another sip of her drink.

"The public soon realized that if they wanted all their kinky extra-curricular activities to continue, then they better happen behind closed doors, so to speak. "And so the secret active nightlife of downtown Tokyo was born. We drink that shit in public, just to please to press, but if you ever go down there, to some dark laneway in the middle of the city, they'll be some seedy red door, if you knock on the door and give the correct password, they let you in, and then, the real fun starts" Eve exclaims happily, raising her drink to the ceiling before swallowing the rest in one go.

"It's a novelty item really, but I thought I would share the humour around all the same" Eve remarked, walking to the table and filling up her glass, then everyone's drink. "You can try it if you like," Eve offered "But I'm telling you right now, I would only ever drink that stuff if we ever, God forbid, ran out of the real stuff, you know"

Stefan nodded in reply but bravely took a sip from the Tru-Blood bottle, his face turning sour as he swallowed.

"Pff…Wow, that stuff is bad" He exclaimed sitting the bottle down, swallowing more of his scotch to try and eliminate the taste.

"Don't say I didn't warm you" Eve teased, taking yet another sip of her drink.

"Now what the hell is there to do in this small town but drink?" she asked blatantly, looking at the group for ideas; their blank faces told her everything.

"Right then so that's it?" Eve raised her voice "If I wasn't here you were all going to just sit here and wallow in your own self-pity all night?"

Still no one spoke a word, just looked at each other, unable to find the words to explain.

"Right well, lets guess what's going on here then shall we?" Eve stated more than asked

"Stefan you came to town to find Elena, fell in love with her, but wait, your big brother showed up and messed everything up by also 'accidently' falling for the girl, leading you to some kind of power struggle, before making her choose, and I'm guessing by the looks of the bags by the front door, she chose" Eve looked over to Damon

"You." She pointed to him, knowing again by the looks on all their faces, the guilt, the denial, and the betrayal; that she was exactly spot on.

"Bingo" she whispered to herself before sitting up and slamming her again empty glass down on the coffee table.

"Wait how did she…?" Elena asked.

"It's her secret talent" Stefan told her "You never really get used to it"

"I propose an idea," Eve said, everyone look up at her, "Let's forget about all this history repeated and just some fun for a change, I'm guessing you don't get to do that living in Mystic-death-trap-Falls all the time, yeah?" She looked around the room for encouragement, staring everyone deep into the eyes.

Stefan sighed "You're right, we need to have a bit more fun in our lives again." "What do you think guys?"

Damon drank the rest of his drink and looked up.

"Hell, Why not?!" he shouted, letting go as the liquor started to hit his system.

"Yes!" Eve shrieked, jumping up "This is great! It's gonna be fab!" She walked over the table taking out her cell phone, and turned around.

"All you guys need to do is invite everyone you want to come, I'll invite everyone else, and take care of all the rest," She swiftly turned around and started making various phone calls.

"Righto kids," Damon said looking at the Elena, and Stefan "You know what this means…Party-Time!"

…..

Only a few hours later, a buzzing all nighter was suppose to be happening at the Salvatore Mansion. The bright lights and fog machines were running on double time, and the DJ was sending out good vibrations to the mass of people in the house. It really was looking up to be a massive, fun, party. Accept one thing, no one was having any fun.

"Pfft, What a bore." Eve stares at the crowd below her, staring down a few innocent people who looked up. They immediately start walking into the middle of the dance floor grabbing a random partner and ever so slowly start dancing. Soon with good feelings this infectious, it spread throughout the crowd, as they all start to move in time to the music.

"Wow, Eve really accomplished all this is just a few hours?" Elena remarked as she was making her way downstairs with Damon in tow. They had just finished getting ready when they heard a huge commotion on the first floor, only to guess that the party has already started around them.

"Well, that woman can do great things, if she puts her mind to it. That's all I'm going to say" Damon replied reaching the bottom of the stairs, looking amazed at the party unfolding around him.

"What do you guys think?!" a unusually bubbly Eve asked, turning the to see Damon and Elena arriving at to the scene.

"It's.." Stefan started, also conveniently joining the group at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's perfect" Elena exclaimed cheerily, deciding to shrug off her worries and just enjoy the amazing party.

"Now Elena," Eve replied "Don't go overboard dear, it's hardly perfection;

But it will be before the night is out, I assure you" She added mischievously looking at the crowd. She grabbed a bottle of scotch from a boy walking past.

"Hey, that's!" Hey started to shout, holding on before looking up so see just who he was talking to, he stopping talking as soon as his eyes met hers.

"This is mine now" Eve growled as her twinkled, snatching the bottle from the boy and turning back around to the group.

"Drink up ladies and gentleman" she raised her bottle in celebration "Trust me, my parties always end up being, LEDGENARY!" She shouted that last bit and danced off into the bustle of people moving around them.

"Guess we should go join her, hey?" Damon asked Stefan grinning

"I guess we should then," Stefan agreed, taking a bottle from behind a shelf and breaking the seal, taking a giant gulp. All three looked at one another and ran off to join the party.


	3. Chapter 3 - How Do You Feel?

**Right, so now the story starts to thicken. Massive party at Mystic Falls, but is everything all that it seems? What exactly is Eve up to? Do you think she's a friendly face or evil villain? Let me know what you think, and enjoy!**

**More to come soon.**

**Chapter 3 - "How Do You Feel?"**

The party continued late into the night, with nearly everyone in Mystic Falls attending. Caroline came with her mother, who told them to at least turn it down a smudge before leaving. They begrudgingly agreed, all the while turning the volume up louder. The later it got, the more they drank, and the less they cared.

"Oh my God!" Caroline squealed to Elena "this is going to be. So. Much. Fun!"

She danced off into the crown to join Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy, who were currently trying to have a dance off, but failing miserably.

"Look up Elena, you're at a party remember?" Damon stepped up beside Elena, who was watching all the drama on the dance floor.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish Bonnie were here, that's all" Elena said turning to Damon "I feel like she's missing out on all the fun"

"She has just gone to her mother's for the summer" Damon comforted her

"I think she need a break (points to huge party) from all this, and quite frankly, I don't blame her" He takes a swig from glass. "Plus, talk about missing out on all the fun. Come here!" Damon grabs Elena's hand and twirls her around as she laughs.

"There we go" Damon says, bring her body close to his, looking into her eyes "There's the Elena I know and love"

At the mention of the word 'love' escaping Damon's lips, she kissed him quickly and runs to the door, turning back to look at him.

"Coming and party with the fun Elena" she says mischievously, shaking the bottle at him temptingly, before running back into the crowd of people.

He laughs and runs after her, easily forgetting all this troubles right there.

At that moment, the Salvatore's front door opened once again to reveal the original brother and sister duo, Klaus and Rebekah.

"Wow, who knew Elena had it in her?" Rebekah said surprisingly, gazing at the wild party in front of her, which by now was is full force.

"I'm guessing she didn't do most of it herself, sister" Klaus replied, grabbing a bottle of bourbon from the top shelf and plucking out the cork.

"Did I mention Eve is back in town?" Klaus casually stated

"What?!" Rebekah turned to her brother "Why did you fail to mention this earlier, brother?" she spat back.

"Oh sorry love, must have slipped my mind," he teased back, walking forward.

"Wait, Nik!" Rebekah called, grabbing his arm, she looked him straight in the eye. "Please say you won't." she stops and stares at him "With…her again. Please? Look what happened to you last time"

"I'm be fine Rebekah" Klaus replies, angry at his sister's refusal to keep her nose out of his business, "Leave it."

"But Nik?" she tries.

"I said drop it Bekah, okay? He looks into her blue eyes with death glares.

"You already have, haven't you?" she guesses, and from his face she knows that it's the truth.

He then proceeds to storms off into the party, leaving his sister alone.

…..

"Awesome party?" Tyler shouts across the sound of the music

"Glad you could enjoy Mr. Lockwood" Eve replies, her voice automatically slicing through the noise of the crowd.

"Yeah well, we don't have enough of these kinds of parties" Tyler shouts back "and its just Tyler, okay?"

Eve nods her head back to him.

"Your with Caroline right?" Eve guesses easily, pointing to the blonde in the middle of the dance floor, who right now, was having the time of her life.

"Yeah, How did you know?" he questions; after all, he only just met this woman. How did she seem to know everything about him? If he was sober he probably would have been suspicious, but having as many drinks as he had, had, he didn't think it overly weird.

"Like anyone can't tell, you're practically all over each other out there" she again points back to the life of the party.

"Yeah sorry about that" Tyler apologizes "I guess you could say, we have a lot of catching up to do"

"I get it, wolf-boy" Eve smirks as Tyler looks at her shocked.

"Wait? How did you? He starts.

"Don't worry your pretty little face Tyler," she teases poking him on the nose as she says 'face'. "I'll keep your secret safe, cross my heart and hope to… oh wait"

She looks at him and mocks horror, before breaking out in laughter at the look on the poor boy's face.

"Like I said, don't worry I wont tell anyone in this Godforsaken little town" she looks disgustedly at the crowd crammed into the house around her.

"Klaus must have had a reason for sparing your life" Eve stated to him as he stares "He usually doesn't just 'give' anyone their life back one he's got hold of it." She takes a sip at her bottle, "At least, the Klaus I used to remember didn't."

"Yeah well, I can tell you, he hasn't changed at all." Tyler replies taking a swig of his beer "He's still the same psychopathic, murderous, monster he always was"

"I'll take your word for it then" she agrees, drinking with him.

"Yeah well, thanks for everything, again" he points generally around the room, walking back to Caroline on the dance floor.

"Your pleasure darling" Eve whispers to herself, smiling as she watches the drama unfold before her.

Some big jock guy walks past as bumps into Caroline as she's dancing.

"Woah, watch it dumbass!" she turns around and shouts at him.

"Look lady, you got a problem?" he stares her down aggressively, but she doesn't falter for a second and just glares back at him.

"Look, buddy," Tyler stepped in for Caroline to break the tension between them "We were just having a good time. Now I think she just asked you to back off."

He pushed the man in the chest in a defensive manner, and took a step back.

"God must you be stupid boy, picking a fight with me" the man replied, stepping back into the Tyler's space.

"You know that's funny," Tyler replied, standing up straight "I was just going to say the same thing to you"

"Stop it!" Caroline screamed stepping between them in an effort to try and diffuse the situation. "Ty, You're not helping!"

"I'm not helping?!" Tyler shouted at her "look at him! All he's doing is…"

The man lunged forward, aiming for Tyler but getting several others in the process, the crowd parting around them, cheering on for the fight.

"Woah, time out guys!" Damon and Stefan ran over to try and break them up. Managing to at least move Tyler outside to cool off.

…..

"Such teen drama for a teen kegger" Klaus came up behind Eve to stand next to her, looking into her dark hazel eyes again.

"I didn't expect to see your face at a 'teen kegger' Klaus?" she says watching the people party around her. "Didn't expect to see Rebekah's face either, but you guys have always come with some kind of fucked up twosome."

"Now Eve, play nicely with my sister." He replies, sipping his bottle.

"So why are you still here?" Eve questions, "I thought you had big plan for New Orleans?"

Let's just say I…rearranged a few plans," he says with the sparkle in his eye again.

" I know that look all too well Klaus" Eve replied looking up at him, trying to suss out anything

"And I can tell you mister, I haven't had nearly as much to drink to sustain such thoughts"

She grabbed his bottle and drank about half in one go, before passing it back to the stunned Original.

"That should be a good start" she smiled at him, stepping towards him "Meet me out back in 15" she whispers into his ear, her breath sending shivers down his spine at being so intoxicatingly close to her again.

He nods to her as his eyes light up and his dimples start to show. He watches her dance to the middle of the crowd, grabbing a bottle from a random, she vamp speed jumps up onto the dining table at the end of the room, and is shortly joined by the Damon, who dirty dances with her to the dark dubstep vibe the DJ has suddenly started lacing his tunes in.

Klaus just watched, as the partygoers slowly get lost in the slow electronic beat of the music, with Eve at the heart of it all, enjoying every minute of it.

"You need to forget about her Nik"

Klaus rolled his eyes as his little sister came over to join him watching the party.

"Give it a rest sister" he replied bluntly

"What about Caroline? I thought you still had feelings for her?" Rebekah asked

"I gave Tyler back to her remember?" he replied coldly "just because you finally got the town's golden boy to start paying you attention, doesn't mean I'm going to fall apart as soon as any woman talks to me"

Rebekah shot him a hurt look

"But she isn't just 'any' woman, is she brother? She already broke you centuries ago, all you've just been trying to do is pick up the pieces and forget her, and doing a miserable job of it at that!" She spat back before walking off is a mood again.

Klaus just made a face and went back to watching the party evolve, all by itself it seemed. He quickly scans the room looking for only one specific person. When he fails to see her anywhere, he wanders off, looking around for the only face he wants to see, Eve.

…..

Tyler had gone to cool off outside after his brawl with the drunk guy, only to find himself in the middle of a huge fight with his newly reacquainted girlfriend.

"What were you thinking Ty?!" Caroline screamed at him. Having him back had been the best news all year, and they had made little time 'catching up' with one another. But it wasn't like it used to be; he had changed somehow in his time on the run. She hadn't noticed it at first but as soon he had started drinking tonight he had gone back to the old Tyler Lockwood, professional jackass that she had known freshman year. They were having there biggest fight yet, drunk, at some stupid party. Plus she had spotted Klaus here, who she was sure was able to eavesdrop on her argument. This really wasn't Caroline's night.

"You should have let me handle it Care!" Tyler shouted back at her "I was looking out for you"

"You were looking out for yourself that's all!" she screamed back starting to cry "God I waited so long for you to be able to come home, and now its all ruined"

"Don't turn this back on me?!" he replied waving his hands in the air to try and relay his point

"All I ever did was try to love you. I broke the stupid sire bond for you, almost died multiple times for you, put up with stupid Klaus, who might I remind you, killed my mother for God's sake! What more do you want from me Care?" Tyler's voice breaking with the emotion "Because honestly, I don't know how much more I've got to give anymore, not when you 'owe' Klaus everything."

"Tyler, stop it! I don't owe him anything!" cried Caroline "I love you, not him, please"

"Care…I.." Tyler started.

"You can't do this to me! I only just got you back." Caroline cried, she knew what was coming next.

"I think we need to take a break"

It was at that moment she slapped him as hard as she could, her hand bouncing off at it struck his face.

"How dare you!" she shouted at him "How dare you suggest we go on a break?! We just came off a freaking break! If you can't do this anymore Tyler then that just suits me fine, because I am better off without you!"

She screamed in his face before stomping back to the house.

…..

"Everyone is so off the rails tonight!" Matt shouted as he walked into the kitchen, everyone was gathered around to refill his or her drinks and chat.

"Yeah great party Eve" Jeremy drunkenly shouted from the back somewhere.

"Jeremy!" Elena shouted to him, as he hazily looked around the room for the source of the voice "Jeremy your wasted, go home." She said sternly.

"No way, 'Mom'! I'm just having a good time, thass all" He replies, his words starting to slur.

"Jeremy please" Elena asks, grabbing him off the bench and holding him.

"Looks like someone can't hold their booze" Matt says teasingly

"Shut up Matt!" Jeremy shouts, looking up at him.

"Shut up both of you!" Caroline screams "God can anyone control themselves this evening? Your no better Matt, look at you." She looks to his shirt, which was currently stained with beer.

"I had a little trouble with the keg, that's all" he replied, unable to stand still.

"Right well it looks like the both of you need to stop drinking" she takes the cups from their hands as they look on upset, but unable to do anything about it in their current state.

"Follow me upstairs and lay down for a bit, okay?" She pushed the two of them towards the door "And I'm not taking no for an answer, got it?"

They nod their heads in unison meekly, all the bravado of their drunken courage gone with the influence of a strong female.

"Don't worry guys I got it, plus I think I need to get away from all of this for a bit anyway" she assures the rest of the crowd before leaving to go look after the inebriated teens.

"There goes Caroline to the rescue, once again" says Damon sarcastically, until Elena playfully slaps him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asks looking at her.

"She's just being a good friend, that's all" Elena retorts back at him defensively "Give her a break, She probably wants a minute to herself after her big argument with Tyler"

"They had a fight?" Damon asked

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't hear it above the music," she replied "it got pretty intense from what I heard."

"Well maybe a minute would do her some good then" Damon sips his drink.

"She's just selflessly letting us enjoy the party, that's all" she smiles and leans in to kiss him, just as Stefan enters the room.

They immediately retract from their embrace and awkwardly stand there, not touching or looking at one another.

"It's okay guys" Stefan reassured both of them "I have to get over it eventually, right?" he downs the rest of his bottle and walks off randomly thought the crowd.

"Stefan..." Elena starts, but it falls on deaf ears as he walks away.

"Don't worry" Damon hugs her once again "I'll talk to him."

"I thought you already did" She replies looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'll talk to him again" Damon says confidently "Maybe he'll listen a bit better with some alcohol in him?"

"Yeah…Maybe" Elena says distantly, and she hugs him back.

…..

Eve stepped out into the cool night and took a breath of fresh air. It was natural for vampires to enjoy the night; it was their time to roam around as freely as they liked, feed on whomever they wanted, and break all the rules they made.

She heard a noise from over in the distance, and immediately raced over to see what it was, only to find a very drunk Tyler, lying in a bush, passed out and feeling sorry for himself.

"Good God you're annoying" Eve sighed, looking at the boy disgustedly.

"Why Klaus didn't kill you when he got the chance, I'll never understand" she told him, looking down at the half drunken bottle lying on his chest.

"But... now that you're here, and so, preoccupied. Why don't we try and fix that little mistake again?"

She started bending over to pick up his whiskey and 'accidently' overbalanced; her hand puncturing through his chest as easily as butter, grabbing his beating heart, and ripping it from his body.

"Mmm, your blood smells delicious," says Eve, sniffing Tyler's bloody heart in her hand "Just like a hybrids"

Suddenly she hears another noise behind her; she quickly hides Tyler's dead body in the garden, and spins around to see the last glimpse of a vampire running as fast as they could from the scene.

Without hesitation, she vamp sped off after the mystery vampire…


	4. Chapter 4 - The Morning After The Affair

**Hi guys! Thanks you all so much for reading my story, I really do appreciate it :) I have been spending most of my nights planning out the direction of this story, and let me tell you, you're in for some twists an turns! ;) but just to clarify this is a story mainly about Eve and Klaus, the others will play their roles but those two are central for the story to work.**

**Well, as always please review and tell me what you think/ideas/predictions and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 - "The Morning After The Affair"**

Rebekah was sitting alone on one of the couches in the living room, staring blankly at everyone else having a good time, trying not to look like the odd one out.

"Great party hey?" Stefan asked her as he sat down next to her, handing her a drink.

"Yeah, it's great" she replies unenthusiastically, accepting his drink and staring back out at the crowd.

"Come on now, you're not going to have a good time with a mood like that" Stefan teases, bumping shoulders with her.

"I can't believe your actually having a good time with them here" she looks over to Elena and Damon, who are at the other end of the room, dancing together. Stefan doesn't even look, just takes a long swig of his scotch and ignores them.

"I'm sorry, look I'm not really in the mood to party at the moment, that's all" Rebekah apologized "Lot on my mind and all"

"You want to talk about it?" Stefan kindly asked, looking into her eyes.

"No, I really don't want to talk about it at all. Just figure out some way of ignoring it like you, and enjoy the last of my friend and families time before my big trip with Matt."

"Then I suggest you take this," he offered, handing over his bottle to Rebekah.

She undid the top and took a sip.

"So that's how you do it then hey?" she said, emphasizing the scotch and taking another sip as Stefan nodded.

"Well, here's to letting go." Rebekah pulled the bottle up in cheers, before taking another sip and passing it over to Stefan.

"I'll cheers to that," he agreed, downing another mouthful of scotch.

…..

Eve was running as fast as a vampire of her age could run, looking for the mystery vampire who just so happened to witness her 'accident'. All of a sudden, she stopped dead in her tracks, locking eyes at the man in front of her.

"Why the hell would you do a stupid thing like that, Eve?!"

Eve searched his eyes, looking for some kind of reason behind his words.

"I knew you had gone soft Klaus," she replied "but I never thought you incapable of cleaning up your own messes"

Klaus stared at her.

"Is that why you're back?" he asks, "to 'clean' up after me?"

Eve visibly relaxes and chuckles to herself, looking back up at Klaus before speaking.

"Do you really think that I'm back just to sort out all your problems?" she muses.

Klaus looks at her with mistrust, but the anger has gone from his eyes.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'd missed you?" she said innocently, her deep, hazel eyes pulling him in again. He could feel her heavy gaze upon him but could not return the favour.

"You left me last time. Remember?" Klaus replied looking up, the hurt showing in his eyes "You showed up out of no where and caught my heart, before leaving without a trace."

"Klaus…" Eve started stepping forward

"No! Don't you 'Klaus' me?" he shouted, stepping back "you always do this"

Now it was Eve's turn to be silent.

"You always turn up unannounced, no apologies, no reason for last time, and then just expect to pick things up again, right where you left off" ranted Klaus,

"You can't keep doing this Eve."

Eve didn't say a word, just continued to stare into his hurt eyes in silence.

Finally she opened her mouth to speak, sighed, and started to slowly close the gap between Klaus and her.

"If you want me to leave you alone Klaus, all you have to do is say" Eve says quietly, stopping a few feet in front of him and biting her lip. He stares back at her intensely; she knows exactly what that little gesture does to him, and she loves it.

All the tension that was in the air evaporates, and Klaus lunges at Eve with passion. Their lips meet again, hot and heavy, their hands pulling at scraps of clothing and hair. They clash together in a hurry to satisfy their needs and desires. Performing the dance they both no so well together, once again.

…..

The next morning Klaus wakes to find himself once again, alone is his bedroom. He leans over to find a note on his pillow, it read:

'Thanks for last night darling,

I took another tee from your closet; I know you won't mind,

I'm sure I'll see you again soon

Mwah, E xxx'

And below the kisses, there was a dark red lipstick mark. Klaus read it, and reread it again, finding no clue as to where she had gone. He signed heavily and collapsed on the bed, his mind a mess of thoughts.

…..

Caroline was in the Salvatore's kitchen cooking up breakfast for all the hung-over people, who were slowly emerging from their sleep by the sweet sound of frying bacon.

"Morning!" Caroline greeted cheerfully as Eve quietly slipped in through the back door to the kitchen to pour herself some coffee. She was still wearing the band t-shirt, three sizes too big and ripped to perfection.

"Uh, it's too early in the morning to be this cheerful Caroline" Eve responded, taking a sip of her drink and sitting down at the huge dining table. Caroline took no notice of her response as she continued to cook.

Matt and Jeremy both came down the stairs looking worse for wear, but their faces brightened up as soon as the smell of bacon hit them.

"Caroline, you should be a saint" says Matt as he tries to steal the first bit of bacon off the grill.

"Hey!" Caroline slaps at his hand with the spatula "wait until its done first, alright?"

Matt retreats to the safety of the dining table, as Elena and Damon enter holding hands. They mutter hello to the group in unison, and Elena sit down as Damon puts on more coffee. Everyone is the room can clearly tell what they have been up to all night.

"Morning you too!" Caroline chirps "I woke up this morning with the biggest craving for grease, so voila!" she reveals huge plates filled with bacon, eggs, tomatoes, sausages, mushrooms, and hash browns for everyone.

"Is that bacon I can smell?" inquires Stefan as he enters the kitchen, grabs a plate and joins them at the table.

"So where did you end up last night, brother?" Damon asks from the other end of the table.

"I don't know," Stefan replies "I woke up this morning laying in the driveway, the rest is all fuzzy"

Damon laughs in response as Rebekah quietly enters the room, takes a cup of coffee and joins the group.

"Has anyone seen Tyler this morning?" Caroline asks, finishing her breakfast and checking her phone "He hasn't messaged me since our big fight last night".

"He probably just passed out somewhere too" Elena reassured her "I saw him drinking pretty heavily after your fight. Let him recover first, okay?"

Caroline looked worryingly at her phone, before nodding in agreement with her friend and shutting it.

"How nice of you to finally join us as well Rebekah" Damon said sarcastically "Now that everyone's here we can fill each other in on the happened last night"

He looked around the room for a reply; nobody spoke up to say anything.

"Oh, come on guys" Damon whined "What's the point of having a huge wild party if you cant spill all the gory details of what happened afterwards?" he stared at his brother, intensely. Eve saw Stefan give his brother a 'look' before kicking him discreetly under the table.

"Alright, alright! Geez, I'm glad I invited all of you.," said Damon sarcastically before turning to Eve.

"So, what about you?" he asks, looking at her state of dress.

Eve looks down at her outfit and rearranged her hair.

"Oh yeah… umm… I somehow managed to lose my jeans somewhere last night" Eve said playfully, "This will have to do until I get some more clothes"

"You didn't bring any with you?" Elena asks her.

"I'm not big on packing" Eve retorts, sipping her coffee.

"Pfft" Damon snorts "If that's what you want to call it now"

"I don't get it?" questions Caroline, looking around at the group for an answer.

Eve starts to explain, "What he means is…" but Damon buts in.

"What she means is, she steals them," Damon answers as the room falls silent.

"I do not 'steal' them thank-you-very-much" Eve bites, glaring at Damon now,

"I just don't see the point in good fashion going to waste on dead people"

Everyone at the table stares at her in shock.

"Yeah, but you failed to mention just how those people die" Damon said, no shock on his features whatsoever. Eve makes a face at him before replying.

"Food AND a new outfit, the quickest way a girl can get what she wants, but in like half the time"

"Ladies and gentleman, the one and only… Eve" Damon announces as he gestures to her and drinks his coffee. The rest of the group just sit there, unsure on what to do next.

"Oh right, sorry I forgot" Eve apologizes "you're used to your vamp's being 'vegetarian' aren't you?" she stares into the group for a response.

"No" Rebekah finally speaks up "they're just not used to vampires like YOU who flash their arrogance in front of their faces. Most of us prefer to be a bit more…discreet with our meals"

Eve death glares back at Rebekah as the tension builds between them.

"Okay! Guys?" Caroline yells at them as they break eye contact "Sounds to me like we need to go shopping Eve"

"We?" she questions.

"Yes, WE" reaffirms Caroline "I really need to keep my mind off Tyler or I'll go crazy, and it could be fun. Girls day out?" She looks to Elena for support.

"Alright then" Elena gives in as Caroline turns to Eve.

"Fine" Eve sighs, standing up, "We'll do it your way"

"Yes!" Caroline cheers before looking at Rebekah, who is trying not to look interested.

"You too Rebekah?" she asks quietly, Elena stares up, shocked.

"No way" Eve states shaking her head "I would rather rip out my spine than go shopping with HER"

"That can be arranged dear" Rebekah replies standing up quickly, and they were straight back to glaring at one another.

"Argh! Stop it right now!" shouts Caroline "We're not going to get any shopping done with all this bickering, so just accept that you're both coming and shut it"

Rebekah sat back down solemnly as Eve stormed out in a rage.

"I'll go see her," Stefan says as he stands up to follows her out.

"Did I ever say thanks for breakfast?" Damon says sarcastically to Caroline, as Elena playfully hits him on this arm. It was anything but the breakfast she had been hoping for.

…..

"Eve, wait!" Stefan shouted as he heard to front door slam, and raced outside to find her, "Wait up!"

She stopped, turned around and crossed her arms, waiting for him to say something first.

"Caroline was just trying to organize a shopping trip" he explained "once that girl has an idea, it's practically impossible to try and change it."

"I'm starting to see that" Eve replied.

"Don't take it to heart," he reassures her, "she didn't know about all the past history you have with Rebekah"

Eve sighs and uncrosses her arms, unable to deny his logic.

"So," she asks, "was that you and Rebekah sneaking in separately this morning?" She looks up to study his face at her question.

"How did you…?" Stefan asks as she smiles.

"Don't worry darling, I won't tell a soul" she winks at him "after all, you weren't the only one to sneak back in, in the early hours on the morning"

Stefan laughs at her response, "So where did you end up last night then?"

"A lady never kisses and tells, Stefan" Eve teases and laughs.

"Right" he smiles back "I'll rephrase then. Who did you end up with last night?"

"Just an old flame, sweetheart" she replies, but Stefan just stares at her waiting for an answer.

"Ok, alright then," she says, "It was Klaus."

"Woah…Klaus?!" Stefan exclaimed, clearly surprised.

"Yes, Klaus" Eve reaffirmed "the two of us go WAY back together, and we were just catching up on old times." Stefan nods.

"Anyway," Eve says changing the subject; "If I have to go on this bloody shopping trip then I may as well do it in style." As she walks back to the house with Stefan.

…..

"New York?!" Caroline squealed jumping up and down, "We're going shopping in New York?"

"Yes darling" Eve said, "so quickly, go pack something together and I'll meet you back here."

Caroline was so excited, she practically vamp sped out the door. Rebekah had gone home to pack, Elena and Damon had taken Jeremy home, and Matt had left for his shift at the grill.

"It's nice of you to do this for them" Stefan said walking over "I'm sure you'll have a good time"

Eve looked over and smiled "You know me, I never do anything halfway."

Stefan just stood there laughing in reply.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Price We Pay

**Hi everyone!**

**So I have been very busy writing the story for you all, so here is the next chapter :D**

**Just to let you know, this chapter has quite a long flashback. I'm really sorry I got carried away, but it will all mean something eventually, just have to set up the foundations to create an interesting storyline . So let me know what you think, reviews would be really appreciated and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 - "The Price We Pay"**

Klaus had just come back from feeding when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over to answer it, and opened the door to find Eve, dressed in a trendy summer dress with black blazer, and her signature six-inch heels.

"Back so soon?" he greeted as he opened the door to let her in, "How did it all go?"

"Why don't you ask your dear sister?" Eve bit at him, before walking into the living area.

"Don't mind her" Klaus followed "she can't hold a grudge for long anyway"

"Maybe for you" she replies, lying down on one the massive couches and looking up, "Between the three of them, it was utterly exhausting"

Klaus moves over to the other couch and also sits.

"It's the main reason I avoid the 'fairer' sex," she states, "except for food and clothes, I don't see what else they have to offer me."

Klaus chuckles, but continues to sit there and watch her, enjoying the image of her relaxing on his couch, but says nothing is response.

Eve sits up and stares back, searching his eyes for a hint of his thoughts before lying back down.

"This is about the other night isn't it?" she asks, not making eye contact.

"How nice of you to finally bring that up" Klaus replies blankly, waiting for Eve to explain herself, not letting his temper show.

"Sorry Klaus, it was an accident" she starts to apologize, "I had a bit to drink, went to check if he was okay and 'accidently' fell over him, only to realize he was dead." She looks up innocently at him.

"That's funny love" Klaus says with no amusement on his face, "That wasn't what I saw happen."

Suddenly Eve sits up in a rage, her temper rising as she stares into Klaus' eyes.

"What exactly do you think you saw?" she spat at him, standing up to pace the room in anger, "because if you hadn't noticed Klaus, I kind of fixed all of your problems for you."

"I already told you" he started

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it the first time." Eve interrupts, "Look at it this way, now we have a reason to trust one another again" she looks up and smiles.

"I don't trust anyone Eve, you know that" Klaus replies, meeting her gaze.

"Oh now that's not true Klausy," she says, "you're very capable of trusting people, when given the right motivation" Eve looks up at him mischievously with sparkling eyes.

"What do you want Eve?" he asks, searching her eyes for any sort of clue.

"Nothing yet Klaus, don't worry about that," she laughs, "All I want to know, is if I can still trust you."

Klaus pauses for a minute, thinking about what she has just said before opening his mouth to answer.

"Why do you want my trust?" he asks curiously, "Why did you have to kill Tyler to get my trust anyway?"

"Because silly, Tyler was a traitor who betrayed you and deserved to die," Eve said angrily, "plus, I heard you had a little crush on his girl, Caroline, is that right?" she smiled at him confidently, confirming the truth by the look in his eyes.

As soon as Eve had uttered her name, Klaus was on his feet, a low, warning growl coming from deep within his throat, his eyes a dark golden amber.

"Okay then," Eve summoned up, "I'll take that as a simple 'yes' then."

Klaus had stopped growling, but still continued to stare down at her angrily; unable to understand where this was all going.

"So," Eve started, "How about you give whatever trust you have left, to me? And I won't go over to Caroline's house and tell her about how you 'ended' her relationship to wolf-boy." She stood up and started him back down confidently, knowing she had him exactly where she wanted him.

"How do you know that she will believe you?" he asks

"Well who would you rather believe darling," Eve replied, "Dangerous psycho hybrid or fun loving, new girl to town?"

Klaus could see her point of view, but it didn't make him any happier.

"You dare threaten me?!" Klaus shouted angrily.

"You dare forget just who it is you're talking to!" Eve screamed back at him with full force, effectively shutting him up.

They both just stood there, staring threateningly into one another's eyes in silence. Klaus knew he has overstepped the boundaries, but it wasn't in his personality to so easily accept defeat, especially without at least fighting back.

But as quickly as she had gone into a rage, it disappeared, and she casually sat back down on the couch, looking up at him and smiling.

She knew she had won, he knew as well but refused to show her, so they sat there in silence.

"Fine." Klaus snapped, "You want my trust? You have it. Now get out." He stands and gestures towards the door angrily.

Eve pouts a sad face and slowly walks over to him, placing her hands on his chest and looking into his murderous eyes, he doesn't even flinch.

"Now Klaus, there's no need to get all worked up" she says innocently, "I just want us to be like old times, remember?"

As her hands touch his body, his face softens and he starts to relax. He recalls all the memories he has with Eve, all the good times and adventures they shared, how he owes her his life, and how similar they really were in personality and mind.

"That's the Klaus I remember" Eve says happily, gazing into his eyes and slowly leaning in to lightly kiss his cheek.

"Till next time darling" she says, breaking her eyes away from his and walking out of the room. He heard the door slam behind her, as he sat down, reminiscing about the day he first met Eve…

…..

_"Children!" Esther called out "Gather around children, our special guest has arrived!"_

_The family eagerly emerged from the countryside surrounding their quaint home, to see and hear the visitor they had all heard so much._

_ "It is my great pleasure, to introduce you to Evangeline" Esther said enthusiastically, gesturing to the stunning woman beside her._

_Her hair was as dark as night, and her skin as smooth as silk, but she had a hidden darkness within her; she covered it up well by pulling people in with her deep, hazel eyes._

_The children stood there staring in amazement at their guest, they had never seen anyone so beautiful or perfect in their entire lives._

_"Well don't you all look adorable" She smiled, as she looked each of them up and down, "Your children are delightful, Esther" She looked at her friend, who smiled back happily._

_"Thank you dear" she replied, 'this is Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and little Henrik" she gestured to all of them as she said their names._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you" Evangeline said as she stepped forward to greet them all one by one, "I've already heard so much about all of you."_

_"Are you helping Mother as well?" Niklaus asked curiously._

_"Niklaus!" Mikael barked from across the gathering, arriving just in time to see his son embarrass him yet again._

_"What have I told you about speaking up uninvited boy?!" he strides over to slap Niklaus over the head._

_"Please, it's okay Mikael" Evangeline stops him, "he was only being curious"_

_"It's no excuse for rudeness," he stated bluntly._

_"All is well Mikael, really" she reassured him as Niklaus looked on stunned. He has never seen anyone stop his father from breaking into a rage, which he did quite often towards Niklaus._

_Mikael was taken aback by Evangeline's strong will and personality, he wasn't used to women being so spoken for and didn't know how to react to her actions._

_"It's lovely to meet you Mikael" she greets him warmly, offering her elegant hand and smiling at him. He looks into her eyes and takes her hand gently before kissing it and letting it go._

_"The pleasure is all mine, miss..?" he says_

_"Please call me Evangeline" she replies casually._

_"Evangeline" he confirms, "Well if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."_

_He nods to her briskly, and then turns around to leave the group as they were._

_"Are you going to stay for the feast of the full moon tonight Evangeline?" the oldest son, Elijah asks politely, stepping forward to speak._

_"Of course she is" Esther answers for her "Evangeline has come with Azazeal to learn more about our neighbours from across the woods."_

_At hearing this, all the children's eyes opened in wonder. They were all strictly banished from going anywhere near the woods, for fear of what lived on the other side. To hear that their guest wanted to know more about it was even more amazing than her standing up their father._

_"Come, let us all enjoy is the festivities" Esther said encouraging her family to participate in the activities around them._

_….._

_The festival was in full bloom as the night wore on, the people gathering around nervously as the moon slowly moved into its apex in the sky._

_"It's nearly time mother." Elijah said excitedly looking up at the night sky._

_"Will we be safe here?" Evangeline asks innocently._

_ "We are as safe here as we would be anywhere dear" Esther reassures her, "the danger comes when we get too close to them."_

_"I have helped Esther make it as safe as we possible could" Azazeal added. He had been a friend with Esther for many years, helping her improve her abilities and keeping the neighbours from approaching too close to their homes._

_Elijah nods in agreement with Azazeal, but decides to go and check on the others just in case. With his strong sense of loyalty and honour, he always looks out for his family._

_Finn was still by mother; he hardly ever left her side, especially on a full moon. He looks over to see Rebekah by the bonfire, flirting excessively with some boy from the nearest village; he shakes his head and walks on. Kol is as always, surrounded by a group of young girls, all too eager for him to show them the slightest bit of interest._

_He scans the rest of the clearing looking for his two younger brothers, Niklaus and Henrik, but cannot see their faces anywhere. He quickly looks up at the sky, to see the full moon isn't far from reaching the highest point in the sky, and realizes too late where they would be. Elijah quickly runs back over to his mother and father to tell them of the danger._

_"Mother! Father!" Elijah yells, running up the hill towards them all, "Quickly! I can't find Niklaus of Henrik. I fear that Niklaus has taken him into the woods to see the transformation!"_

_Upon hearing the grave news, Esther, Azazeal and Evangeline stand straight up in fear; Mikael immediately grabs his sword and head out towards the woods._

_"Be safe" is all Esther manages to say before he is gone, leaving them all there to worry and pace by themselves._

_….._

_"Are you sure it will be safe brother?" Henrik asks his big brother, as they huddle close together in a little clearing in the woods._

_"Of course Henrik," Niklaus replies "I will protect you if anything happens"_

_All of a sudden they hear noises not far off in the woods, men howling with pain and anger echo out in the darkness around them. Niklaus puts his arm around his brother for comfort, while frantically searching the woods for any sign of danger._

_"I'm scared" Henrik whispers "You're sure you have done this before Niklaus?"_

_"Yes brother," he replies quietly, "Now shh or you'll attract the beasts"_

_There they stayed hidden in the wood, as the night grew longer and the screams became louder._

_ Until finally they see a few half naked men stumble into the clearing, all visibly in complete agony as they writhed around on the floor. The brothers watched on in awe as the men pushed their arms and legs into all kinds of impossible positions, listening to the stomach clenching crunch of bones breaking over and over again._

_Slowly, they watched as the men before them transformed their bodies into the form of a wolf, their eyes turning golden amber, and their huge teeth bared to kill, a guttural growl coming from the backs of their throats as the brothers realized too late that they were in serious danger._

_"Niklaus! Henrik!" Mikael called out from somewhere in the woods, the wolves immediately turned their head towards to direction of the noise and ran off at full speed. Niklaus saw that this was their chance to escape._

_"Come on Henrik!" he whispers urgently, grabbing his brother's hand and pulling him up "We need to run fast."_

_Both boys were running as fast as their legs can carry them through the woods, trying not to lose hold of one another, and fall over on the unsteady ground beneath them._

_There was movement in one of the bushes to their right, and both boys swerved quickly to try and flee from the scene. But just as they changed directions, Henrik slipped and screamed out to his brother, falling hard onto his left knee, breaking the skin and drawing blood._

_"Niklaus!" he shouts in pain, as his brother immediately turns around to help him._

_"Henrik!" Niklaus quickly runs over, but before he can reach his brother two golden amber eyes appear in his way. He freezes in fear, not knowing how to react to the huge beast before him._

_Mikael suddenly comes crashing through the trees, sword in hand, and lunges towards to wolf, catching it off guard and stabbing it right in the belly as it howls in pain._

_"Quickly Niklaus, get your brother and run!" Mikael yells at him before jumping back in to strike the beast. Niklaus runs over to Henrik, trying to help him up before the wolf attacks again._

_"Father, his leg, I can't!" he shouts, looking desperately at his father for help, who continued to fight the beast viciously._

_"Then go Niklaus!" his father shouted out to him._

_Niklaus, unsure whether to keep trying to help his little brother or run for safety, had no time to think as Mikael yelled once again, "Go!"_

_So he ran. He ran as fast as he could, away from the horrible place in the woods, almost making to the safe area, when he heard Henrik scream._

_….._

_The family were all in mourning for the loss of their youngest brother, to lose another child was too much for Esther to bear. It brought back all the horrible memories of the Old World, where her first-born son had died from the plague. She had left that place in search for a better life, a new start, and the family quickly grew as they left their past behind them, or so they hoped._

_But lately Esther had become obsessed with protecting her family against the beasts of the full moon, delving deeper and deeper into the darker side to look for any sign that there was hope, only to discover her good friend Azazeal already carried all the answers with her. _

_"I cannot bear to see you this way anymore" Azazeal said to Esther as they walked outside together, "Is there anything I can do?"_

_"You know exactly what you can do." Esther replied angrily, "for the sake of my family."_

_"Please Esther, it's the last thing you would want to actually want to subject your family to" he pleaded, "I understand that your grieving, but there has to be another way?"_

_"There is no other way anymore Azazeal" she replied, "This is the only way I will find peace."_

_Esther took her friends hands and begged with her eyes, until finally Azazeal gave a small nod, he understood._

_"What about Mikael?" Evangeline asked_

_"He agrees with me" Esther said "he just wants to protect our family against the unnatural forces of nature that we must endure, its time to right some wrongs, and level the battlefield."_

_"Okay then," Azazeale agrees, "you need to do it when your bond with nature is at its strongest, and that's when the full moon is in the centre of the sky. That's only tomorrow night so we must get ready with haste."_

_….._

_The family all gathered together as they had been told, and stood around the base giant white oak tree; the full moon nearly at it's apex in the night sky._

_Azazeal had already explained to Esther exactly what she needed to do to complete the spell, harnessing the immortality of the white oak with death and blood to create a being with enough power to fight back against the wolf men._

_He had asked Eve to supply the blood, she handed it over to Esther in a golden goblet, before vanishing back to the house to wait for them to return home. _

_As the moon rose, Esther closed her eyes and quietly started chanting, raising the goblet to the night sky before passing it around her family, as each member was made to take a large sip._

_"The first stage is complete" Esther said opening her eyes and looking as her family stood uneasily around the white oak. She turned her gaze to her husband Mikael, who nodded briefly before stepping forward and pulling out his sword in one fluid motion._

_ Within moments all of them, except Esther, were lying dead on the ground; their father's mighty sword ripping through their chests and puncturing their hearts. Esther was silently weeping at the sight of her dead family surrounding her._

_ She slowly pulled a dagger out from her dress, and with shaking hands sliced the palm of her hand open, the warm, red blood spilling out and down her arm._

_She moved from one family member to the next, gently cradling each of them and slipping her blood into their mouths._

_As soon as the blood touched their lips they started to wake from their deathly state, disorientated and confused they stood up slowly, trying to make sense of the situation in front of them._

_"What did you do?" Elijah asks distantly, staring at the state of his family before him, trying to fill in the blanks._

_"You are all safe now" Esther replied distantly, "you have finally escaped deaths clutches forever"_

_"I'm starving" Kol complained licking his lips, "What did you give me before? It tasted amazing." All the siblings nodded in agreement, looking expectantly at their mother for an answer._

_"I gave you my blood Kol," Esther replied to her son, "to complete to process"_

_"Blood?" Niklaus questioned_

_"Yes it was essential for you to stay alive," she answered_

_"But father..." Rebekah started_

_"I had to kill your human form so we could all be reborn as stronger, better creatures" Mikael said confidently to his family, effectively stopping any other questions that they may have._

_Suddenly there was howl from far off in the distance, Niklaus automatically stood a little straighter and sniffed the air curiously._

_"Can you all smell that?" he asked, as his family copied his actions "It smells… amazing!"_

_Then within a second, he was gone, just the blur of him as he ran off into the woods looking for the source of the delicious smell. He looked over his shoulder to realize the rest of his newborn family had followed._

_"Over there!" he shouted and ran off into the woods, his siblings never too far behind._

_He turned his head quickly as he saw where the source of the smell was coming from. A hunter from the village nearby had killed one of the wolves, but not before the beast had taken a considerable chunk out of his right shoulder, and now the poor man was slowly bleeding to death next to his last victory._

_Niklaus breathed in the hypnotic scent heavily; he could feel the blood rush through his veins to his eyes, and two fangs slipped down from his teeth as he walked over to the dying hunter._

_He knew what he had to do, and without thinking he leaned over and bit into the hunter's neck, breaking the skin and letting even more blood slip from his body._

_Niklaus could feel the red liquid velvet touch his lips and flow easily down this throat, warming his body and sending him into a state of euphoria. As he continued to swallow the hunter's blood, he could feel his heartbeat start to become dangerously slow, until moments later, it stopped. But Niklaus didn't need to listen to the lack of heartbeat to recognize that he had just taken this man's life._

_"Niklaus" Elijah appeared from somewhere in the distance, looking at the tragic scene before him, "What happened?"_

_"I…I couldn't stop myself brother" he said shakily, "But it just tasted so good."_

_Niklaus suddenly began to scream and instantly dropped to the floor, clutching his abdomen in pain._

_"Niklaus!" his brother panicked, rushing to him "What's happening?"_

_"Elijah…" Niklaus uttered before once again, arching over in agony on his knees and screaming at the night sky. It was then that Elijah saw that his brother's eyes had turned a dark shade of golden amber and gleamed against the full moon._

_"Its imposs..." was all Elijah managed to say before realizing the severity of the situation in front of him, and he sped off to find his mother for help. _


	6. Chapter 6 - The Thrill Of The Chase

**Hi everyone, **

**so sorry it's been a while since I last posted a chapter, but I'm back to it now and so you should expect to see more if the story progress. Thank you so much to everyone that is reading (especially you if you subscribed, super big thank you ;D) it really means a lot to me. This chapter starts some conflict. Eve is having the time of her life back in Mystic Falls, but they still dont know why she is here? find out a bit more about her and tell me what you think. **

**So I've taken so long already, I'll let you get reading again. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 - "The Thrill Of The Chase"**

Damon was down at the Mystic Grill, as usual, trying to forget his troubles at the bottom of the bottle, and failing miserably.

"This seat taken?"

He looked over his shoulder to see the stunning Eve, pointing to the stool next to him, Alaric's seat.

"Sorry lady, but that seat is taken." Damon said turning back around to his drink. Eve gave him a hard stare but continued to sit down at the 'taken' seat.

"Hey I said its…" he started to protest but Eve interrupted him.

"Yeah I get it, it's taken," she said looking at him, "But I'm also guessing that whoever's seat this is, they're not coming back for a long time."

Damon didn't have an answer for her truthful guess, so he just continued to stare aimlessly into his glass of bourbon.

"So… are you going to buy me a drink?" she asked bluntly.

He nodded to the barmen, "Why are you here Eve?" he questioned her.

"Why does everyone always ask that?" Eve said frustratingly, "Can't a girl just show up to see her old friends without having some kind of ulterior motive?"

"Sure, any girl could," Damon answered, "But you are not just 'any' girl now are you?"

"You know me too well Damon," she laughed.

"Actually, I know nearly nothing about you Eve" he replied "Just a head full of old memories now"

"Well, if memory serves me correct," Eve started, "I used to remember a Damon who couldn't give a crap about doing, or saying, or even being the person everyone expected him to be. Not this feel-sorry-for-himself crap you have going on" She looked at him intensely, searching him for an answer, waiting for him to reply.

"Yeah well, that was a long time ago" Damon sighed, finishing his glass and ordering another, "but don't look too hard sweetheart, he's all still there, underneath this magnificent body." He looked at her with a cheeky grin while puffing his chest out to demonstration his point.

Eve smiled back and punched him playfully in the arm.

"You think you're still the same person I knew back then? She asked him honestly.

"I'd like to think that maybe I've evolved a least a little in the last century" he said smugly

"Yeah but I'm guessing that, 'that guy' wouldn't be sitting here, drinking alone right now." She replied, sipping her drink.

"Maybe 'that guy' wouldn't be," Damon said "but it's the only way 'this guy' knows how to."

"I'll drink to that" Eve agrees, they clink glasses and drink together.

…..

It was later in the night, and many drinks later, Damon and Eve stumbled from the Mystic Grill out into the street.

"I apologize Damon, I was wrong" Eve drunkenly said, stumbling onto the pavement "you haven't changed at all, I can still drink you under the table" she laughed and turned around to face him.

"Well I'm not under the table yet, so you still haven't won" Damon slurred, clearly worse for wear.

They staggered down the street together, laughing and teasing each other with an ease only achieved between two close friends over many years spent together. Damon wasn't watching where he was walking, and tripped over onto the ground. Eve was laughing too hysterically to offer any support and came over to sit down next to him. He stopped laughing and looked at her seriously.

"Why are you back here Eve?" he asked sincerely, looking into her eyes for an answer.

"Lots of reasons Damon" she casually replied, looking anywhere but into his gaze "It's not for the reason you thought, but you seem happy here"

He stopped looking at her and thought about what she had just said for a moment.

"It took me a long time to forget you" Damon stated "But I managed to, and now you're back here?"

"I'm sorry Damon" Eve apologized "I know I should have told you something, but it just seemed better this way." She drew him in with her deep eyes "You were never going to just forget about her"

"Pfft…yeah and look where that got me" he replied sarcastically

"You got over it Damon" Eve teased giving him a look.

"I can't help but wonder thought" Damon started "If I'd never met you would I have turned into another version of my brother?"

Eve opens her mouth to reply but doesn't say anything, just looks into his bright blue eyes sadly.

"I guess you were lucky you met me then," she whispered leaning closer, a small smile spreading across her face "I couldn't let your gorgeous face go to waste now could I?"

Damon returned her smile and moved closer to her as well,

"Well I never did say thank you"

"You don't have to say anything Damon" she mused, "I know what you mean"

They both sat there, smiling at one another in a drunken haze, Damon slowly moved his face closer to Eve's, staring into her eyes intensely.

"Damon…" she started.

"Ssh just don't" he whispered, slowly moving his lips in to meet hers, as they gently touched…

…..

_"Another round Mr Devine?" Eve asked playfully, finishing her drink and placing it in front of the bartender to refill_

_"I don't know how you do it Eve" he laughed, "Any man would be blacked out by now"_

_She smiled and took her new drink from him, slowly taking a sip and giving him a wink in return, before turning around to survey the crowd around her._

_All the regulars were there having a merry time as usual, dancing around the fireplace and drinking heavily. It was always a good atmosphere when Eve was there, the perfect place for a little fun to go unnoticed by the public._

_She saw Azazeal sitting with a woman in the corner; she was leaning against him with his hand cupping her face. She was bleeding from the nose but nothing out of the ordinary in a place like this._

_'Perfect' Eve thought to herself as she heard a noise from the back corner, a tiny scream escape a woman's lips as she struggled to fight. Eve whipped her head around and focused her gaze to see where the noise had come from._

_There at the darkest of tables was a man with his face buried into a woman's neck; her eyes were closed as he held her tightly, almost unnoticed._

_"Are you right there darling?"_

_He suddenly stopped and turned around to find a breathtakingly beautiful woman sitting beside him watching him closely._

_"Uh…umm sorry Madame, can I help you?" he asked politely, letting his partner rest uncomfortably against the seat._

_Eve's pleasant smile quickly turned into an angry stare._

_"Listen Mister, I don't know who you think you are but you cant just go around feeding on people in public," she hissed "it doesn't work that way."_

_His eyes suddenly lit up in response._

_'God they were blue' Eve thought to herself._

_"You're a…" he stuttered, his eyes wide with shock._

_Eve just continued to stare at him, not knowing how to react to someone so…innocent._

_"Oh my God," she exclaimed "you're brand spanking new aren't you?"_

_His lowered head explained everything; he just sat there like a little boy that had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. It was almost heart-warming, except now that made it her problem as well. She took a deep breath and took his face into her hands, meeting his gaze, her eyes sparkled and lit up; she gave him a small smile._

_"I'm going to help you, okay?" she offered._

_He nodded unable to tear his eyes away from her; she was irresistible._

_"So, what's your name newbie?" she asked, motioning for more champagne to be delivered to their table._

_"Damon, Madame" he answered._

_"Well I wish I could say it was a pleasure but..." she made a face, "My names Evangeline." She offered her hand, which he shook in return._

_"But call me Eve" she smiled._

…..

"Damon?!"

He turned around to see Elena, standing there with the car keys, staring at him in horror; her eyes filled with tears. She turned around the run.

"Elena, Wait!" he shouted and vamp sped to stop her.

"Let me go!" she cried, "Don't touch me! I don't want to hear it!"

"Elena please, listen to me!" he pleaded, holding her arms in desperation "It's not what it looks like! I'm sorry."

She struggled in his death grip, her eyes overflowing as she refused to look at him.

"Just let me go Damon" her voice cracked, as he released her from his grip, she ran to her car, speeding off as fast as she could back to the safety of home.

"Guess that's my cue to leave" Eve said, "Sorry Damon, I didn't mean to…"

"Yes you did Eve." He interrupted "You knew exactly what you were doing."

He turned around to look at her, "as did I."

…..

_"Who do you feel like tonight darling?" Eve asked as she looked around the room, sipping her champagne elegantly she spotted a young girl sitting by herself in the corner. "What about her?"_

_He followed his gaze to find the girl she was pointing to, small, shy and timid, not really to his taste. He screwed up his face and shook his head._

_"No she looks too plain for me" he replied, drinking his bourbon and finding an attractive beauty on the ballroom floor, loving being the centre of attention._

_"I want her." He pointed out._

_"My my, wherever did you get your excellent taste from Mr Salvatore?" Eve teased, watching the woman dance in front of everyone's watched gaze._

_"Alright then," she agreed, "you know what to do." She stood up and walked to the door to return to their room, she would see him again soon enough._

_He took a deep breath a finished his drink, walking towards the brunette beauty with confidence._

_"May I?" he cut in, compelling the woman's partner to leave immediately, before taking the woman's hands and returning to the dance._

_"May I say how attractive you look tonight?" he asked with ease._

_"You may," she replied and smiled, easily flattered by his attention_

_"You look positively…delicious" he answered, giving her an evil grin before quickly compelling her. "Don't scream, you're not in danger"_

_She stifled the scream in her throat, turning silent and looking into his eyes._

_"Please, follow me" without anyone even noticing she was gone; he took her hand and led her out of the ballroom and upstairs._

…..

Elena sat by the fireplace in the living room, her eyes red and puffy from crying so many tears; she picked up her empty glass.

"More." She stated to Stefan, who was sitting on the couch with a bottle of whiskey, he stood to refill her glass.

"Are you sure you want to…" he said worriedly

"I just need to forget Stefan." She stated taking a sip of her drink, "I…I cant keep replaying the image, over and over in my head." Tears welled up in her eyes again, "I can't do it Stefan." She broke down.

He rushed to her side to comfort her; it killed him to see her hurting like this. He was going to make Damon pay for this, he knew that much. Inside he was boiling with rage.

…..

_"You we're right" Eve said turning to Damon, both of their mouths covered in blood, "She was delicious." She smiled and brought his face to her, kissing him passionately on top of the brunette woman they had just drained._

_"I'm lucky I have such a good teacher" he replied as their lips parted, he takes the dead woman's arm to wipe the blood from his mouth._

_"It's easy to teach someone with such natural instincts as your darling," she replied standing up to get redressed, "Leave her here, we don't have time to trifle with such trivialities. They'll make up some excuse, and we'll be long gone."_

_He nodded and put his coat back on, looking at the murderous image before him. The entire room was washed with bloody handprints and broken furniture, overwhelming evidence of the reckless night they had just enjoyed._

_He smiled at the scene they had created, grabbing Eve and holding her in his arms, looking deeply into her eyes._

_"Thank you" he whispered._

_She returned his gaze and nodded slowly, understanding the point he was making without words needing to be exchanged. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, her hands at his face to return his embrace._

_"Lets go." She said, her smile making her eyes sparkle as she took his hand in hers and led him out the door and into the night._


	7. Chapter 7 - Let Them Eat Cake

**Hello everyone,**

**it's super late here and I am about to fall asleep. So here is a nice long chapter for you to sink your teeth into, pun intended ;)**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7 - "Let Them Eat Cake"**

Eve smiled to herself as she reminisced about old memories; life had been a lot simpler then, more carefree.

She walked up the familiar steps of the mansion, ringing the bell and standing on the doorstep.

"I see you learnt how to use the bell this time."

"Yeah nice to see you too Klaus" she replied rolling her eyes.

"What do you want Eve?" he questioned her, leaning against the doorframe.

"Up for a little fun Klausy boy?" She smiled mischievously, "Just like old times." She threw him her keys.

"I'll even let you drive." Her eyes sparkled.

He couldn't help but let out a smile in return and catch her keys.

"Where to then" he replied, stepping outside with her and shutting the door behind him.

…..

"Tell me my eyes deceive me because you cannot be standing here right now!"

"Hey Stella" Eve smiled walking forward to embrace her old friend warmly, "How's it been after all this time?"

"Girl, you left no note, no message, nothing. Don't be walking back in here like we best friends!" she replied, placing her hand on her hip.

Eve gave her an innocent smile and laughed, taking off her jacket and sitting on one of the bar stools.

"You know me Stella, I don't do goodbyes" she smiled leaning back, "But will 'I'm sorry?' cover it for now?"

Stella sighed and walked back behind the bar.

"What will it be then missy?" she laughed, "You too, hybrid" she said to Klaus, who was watching all this unfold from the doorway.

"The usual Stella" Eve replied swinging around to face her, "You know how I like It." she smiled as Klaus sat next to her.

"Two Black Dahlia's coming up" Stella said turning to the bar to start mixing her special concoction.

"Black Dahlia's?" Klaus mused "you named the drink after yourself?"

Eve smiled, "No she named the drink after me" she said nodding to Stella, "I just made the name famous, that's all."

Klaus laughed and took the drink before him,

"Well you never were one for modesty now, were you?" he took a sip, pleasantly surprised, "good job Stella."

Eve drank the cup in one go, "Excellent as ever" she complimented Stella, who nodded in thanks,

"Again" she ordered, as Stella went back to work replicating the drink.

"Drink up Klaus," she said turning to him, "We have a long way to go yet."

She smiled with the sparkle in her eyes, watching him down his drink.

…..

_"Thank you so much for so kindly taking us under your roof Evangeline" Klaus said politely, bowing before her._

_She curtsied in return and smiled, warming his cold heart and setting him at ease around her._

_"It's my pleasure Lord Niklaus," she said, "I couldn't let you and your family suffer for your circumstances." She looked deeply into his eyes and took his breath away._

_"Excuse me Miss Evangeline, Azazeal is looking for you."_

_She tore her eyes away from his and curtsied to excuse herself._

_"Until next time." She mused before turning and exiting the room._

_He stood there, entranced by the presence left in the room._

_….._

"Another round" Eve slammed her shot glass down on the bar and looked to her friend.

"No more Eve please, give me a break," Klaus laughed, laying his head in his hands.

"Are you trying to torture me?" he mused, "Because there are easier ways than this you know."

She let her head fall back and genuinely laughed; turning to him she looked into his eyes.

"Come on Hybrid, cant keep up?" she teased back, passing him a fresh shot glass "To old memories" she declared holding her glass out enthusiastically.

"To the death of me" he replied, downing his shot in one and smashing the glass on the bar.

…..

_"So she placed a curse upon you?" Eve questioned, looking at Klaus sitting before her. He nodded in reply as Rebekah came to sit beside him._

_"Father was so angry he killed Mother and then went to take his revenge out on the neighbouring village, starting a war between us" she said sadly, "last we heard he was planning to come after us to end the mess he feels responsible for."_

_"Well as long as you're discreet you will be safe here." Eve reassured the family, "And you did everything Azazeal asked of you?"_

_"Yes, we burnt the white oak to the ground" Elijah stated, "I made sure of it."_

_"Good, good." Sighed Eve, "I will teach you how to behave in order to survive in society, as long as you do everything I say."_

_ She looked at all of them, one by one._

_They stood there nodding solemnly in return._

…..

"I have to go get more stock from out back." Stella announced before heading through the back door, leaving the two alone in the bar together.

"So Klaus," Eve smiled, "Do tell me how you managed to knock up wolf-girl?"

Klaus shot her a bewildered look, how did she always know so much?

"I'm sure you know exactly how these kinds of things happen Eve, you're always so knowledgeable about it." He looked her up and down and licked his lips; all the alcohol clearly having some kind of effect on him by now.

"So what are you going to do about it all then?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink and returning his stare.

"I couldn't care less about it all really, much to Elijah's dismay." Klaus replied casually, Eve softened her gaze.

"Come now darling, you don't have to pretend, it's me." She said smiling a little.

"Something you never even imagined was possible has just become reality for you. It's everything you ever wanted in life Klaus…family." She said truthfully.

He stared at her wide-eyed, she knew exactly how to read him and it hurt that she was so truthful to him. She said things he couldn't even admit to himself yet.

"I can't be..." he started.

"You won't make the same mistakes Mikael did Klaus." She confirmed to him, taking his hand in hers, "I know it."

He slowly smiled and grasped her hand in return, as the front door opened and shut behind him.

"Ah finally," Eve exclaimed turning around, "lunch in here, I'm starving."

Klaus followed his eyes to the entrance where he saw two young women standing there, obviously compelled, they stood there blankly.

Eve stood up and walked to one of the women, pulling her hair back from her neck and turning her head.

"Hungry Niklaus?" she offered turning back around to see his eyes bursting with murderous hunger. Within a second he had vamp sped over to join her.

He looked at her for a second before indulging himself on the women's offered neck. Eve smiled eagerly and quickly took the other woman's neck to feed.

…..

_"You're back late," Elijah declared as two blood soaked figures appeared at the door, "or should I say early?" he looked to the sky to see how high the sun already was in the day._

_"I was just teaching Niklaus how to enjoy the feed" Eve replied defensively, "Now if you'll excuse me I must take a bath immediately." She pushed past Elijah on her way past._

_"I wish you wouldn't start brother" Niklaus sighed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms._

_"Wouldn't start what Niklaus?" Elijah bit back stepping forward, "What exactly do you think that you're doing? You could uncover all of us with your casual antics."_

_Niklaus stared at his brother hatefully._

_"I'm just enjoying what we've become brother," he spat, "I suggest you lose your humanity before it kills you."_

_"Is that what she's done to you?" Elijah asked, "Made you turn off your humanity?"_

_"She hasn't made me do anything!" he shouted in reply, "I need to embrace who I truly am, and I cannot do that with a curse upon me."_

_"I fear for the sake of our family, Niklaus" Elijah sighed, "I'm not going to lose another brother. Always and forever remember?"_

_Niklaus stood there and took a breath, calming down some._

_"Always and forever, brother."_

_….._

"So why are you really doing all of this Eve?" Klaus asked, casually sitting on his stool, feet on the bar and a beer in hand, his mouth covered in the woman he had just drained.

"Why do you always think I have an agenda Klaus?" Eve mused wiping her mouth on her last victims shirt, "Can't it ever be just for the hell of it?" her eyes sparkled and she gave him her mischievous grin, her lips stained red with blood.

"Because you do always have an agenda Eve," Klaus slurred, "You're just like me, you never do anything 'just for the hell of it' as you put it."

She laughed and went over to the jukebox in the corner, spinning around to face him.

"What will it be Klaus?" she asked innocently, popping a few coins in the old machine as it whirred into life and started blearing out an old tune.

"Remember this one?" she giggled and started moving her hips in time to the music suggestively.

"Come and dance," she tempted him, "Just for the hell of it."

…..

_"Who is that, Lord Niklaus is dancing with this evening?" Eve asked politely, pointing to the couple in the middle of the ballroom floor._

_"That is Miss Katerina Petrova," Elijah answered, "Trevor brought her to court with him. She is originally from Bulgaria."_

_"With a face like that, who could miss her?" she replied, taking a sip from her goblet and eyeing off the scene before them._

_"Where is Azazeal? Has everything been prepared?" Eve whispered eagerly._

_"Everything is ready as soon as we have her." Elijah declared uneasily, looking to the stunning brunette his brother was dancing with._

_"Are you sure we have to…" he started to ask._

_Eve smiled and put her finger to his lips to silence him quickly._

_"Come now Elijah, do not tell me you have fallen for the face of the doppelganger?" she teased as his eyes fell to the floor in shame._

_"I just wish there was another way, that's all." He sighed._

_Eve lifted his head up and looked deeply into his eyes._

_"You know what this means for Niklaus, I wouldn't want anything to get in the way," she warned him angrily, "or does 'Always and Forever' mean nothing to you anymore?"_

_He swallowed hard and nodded in return, he couldn't turn his back on his family now, after all this time. Love them or hate them they were all he had left in this world. Where Klaus and Evangeline would go, he would follow with Rebekah, just as they had promised over five hundred years ago._

_….._

"Let's go somewhere," Eve said excitedly, looking at her friend with that sparkle in her eye again. "I'm still ravenous."

"And what do you suggest?" Klaus replied returning her smile.

She looked at him for a second before standing up and grabbing the car keys off the counter.

"Well I did come back to Mystic Falls… So why don't we go to the founder's party on tonight?" she exclaimed, twirling the keys in the air, "I always love the taste of liars." She smiled.

"Mmm I could go for that." Klaus agreed slowly getting to his feet, "But first we need new clothes."

He looked her up and down before turning his gaze to himself, their bloody casual clothes hardly the right attire for such an occasion.

"I got it." Eve said confidently, pulling out her phone as a limo pulled up outside.

…..

_"I'll kill them all!" he screamed and smashed the nearest chair into the wall. It split into hundreds on pieces and scattered across the floor beneath him._

_"Settle down Niklaus." Eve stated forcefully, "You were foolish to trust such a valuable element in the hands of your brother. Now you see the truth."_

_He turned to her in his blind rage, walking up to her and standing very close._

_"I will make him pay for this with his life I assure you!" he shouted into her face._

_Her eyes turned black and she quickly slapped him hard around the face, his eyes wide in shock._

_"Don't you ever forget who it is you're talking to my love," She warned him calmly, "I may be forgiving but I never forget a face that has wronged me, remember that Niklaus."_

_He stared into her eyes, slowly calming himself down and breathing deeply._

_"What should I do?" he asked stepping back and leaning against the table beside him._

_"You don't need me to tell you what to do darling," she smiled and slowly brought her body close to his, her face inches away, "Get the moonstone and your instincts will do the rest." She brought her lips to his and they met, melting into one another once again._

**_….._**

"Mmm, so many choices." Eve said as she looked around the room before her.

They were at the Lockwood Estates, where the Founder's Party was held every year, with all the founding families and townsfolk that had attended.

"Haven't you done enough already?"

She quickly turned around to see Stefan, standing there in his suit, drink in hand, looking dismissively at Eve. She rolled her eyes and stepped forward to take a sip of his drink.

"What are you talking about?" she teased taking the glass from his hand; "This is the best thing that could have happened for Elena…and you" she smiled and finished the drink in one gulp, passing the empty glass back to him.

"Pushed her right back into your arms, am I right?" she smiled as his silence.

"You can thank me later I'm sure," she said offhandedly, looking around the room, "now if you'll excuse me, I'm here to enjoy the party."

She walked off into the crowd leaving Stefan shocked and deep in thought.

'What was she doing? Why was she here?'

He walked into the party to try and find out.

…..

"I was wondering where you had gone."

Klaus turned around to see Eve standing there in a gorgeous dark blue dress, her hair pulled up and her signature Louboutin's on her feet.

"You look…Incredible." He said staring at her, walking forward to pass her a champagne glass. She smiled at his compliment as took a sip of her drink, looking at the people overflowing out of the manor.

"I've never been to a Founder's Party before," she said, "I expect they're usually a bit more drab than this."

"Yes well, usually they don't have the help of someone like you." Klaus teased, laughing to himself, as she slapped his arm playfully.

"I missed you, you know" he exclaimed, looking into her eyes, "When you left me like that, I didn't…"

"Don't." she interrupted him, her face softening, "You know what I'm like with goodbyes. It was better for everyone that way."

She took a deep breath and turned once again to the party before them.

"Come Klaus, lets eat" she mused, taking his hand and leading him to the house, "After all isn't that why we're here? To start a blood bath?"

He smiled and followed her into the heart of the party.

…..

"What the hell happened here?" Damon asked as he stood beside his brother, watching as the Founder's Party before them unfurled into a wild mess.

"Eve happened brother," Stefan replied coldly "Shouldn't you be trying to make up with your girlfriend?"

"Nah that's why I've got you," he smirked, "thought I would give her some time to cool off before seeing her again."

"Well right now she is just hurt and upset Damon, you need to at least try." Stefan replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"I know, I know! I fucked things up okay?!" Damon exclaimed angrily, "I was drunk, and Eve was there and…Did I mention I was drunk?"

Stefan just shook his head in return; he couldn't even look his brother in the eye.

"Eve's here." He stated blatantly.

"Wait what? Why is she here?" Damon asked.

"I don't know, but she's here with Klaus." Stefan replied, finally looking at his brother, "So you better sort it out."

Damon nodded and drank the rest of his drink, sitting the glass down and walking into the crowd, his eyes searching for the one person he wanted to talk to.

…..

"Drink up." he ordered.

The man shook with fear at the glass that was sitting in front of him. He was clearly compelled not to move, and he could tell that the man in front of him was going to kill him; he just hoped it wouldn't hurt.

"Did you not hear him?" the woman came forward, taunting him with her dark eyes, "I think he just told you to drink up, my friend."

She slid the glass closer to him, the dark red substance swirling around in the delicate china, making his stomach clench and churn.

Without him even noticing, his hand reached out and picked up the glass from the table,

"No, no! Please no!" he screamed as he forced the glass to his lips, letting the liquid flow down his throat and spill from his lips.

The man laughed in delight and the woman came and kissed him passionately; completely ignoring the poor man choking in front of them.

"Where did you learn that little trick from?" she enquired playfully.

"That would be, from me." Came a voice at the door.

The couple quickly turned around to see who had interrupted their fun.

"Stefan?" Eve exclaimed, stepping forward to see him properly as Damon appeared behind him, looking around the room at the bloody mess.

"Thanks for the invite guys," Damon said sarcastically, "You shouldn't have, really."

Eve stopped and wiped the blood from her lips, before turning to glare at both Salvatore brothers.

"Now Klaus, look whose come to crash the party?" she mused, smiling playfully.

Klaus stepped forward and crossed his arms, his mouth covered in fresh blood and his eyes crazy with euphoria.

"What are you doing Eve?" Damon questioned walking into the room and looking at the blood soaked walls around them, "Are you just here to get everyone in trouble?"

She laughed and walked over to the couch, throwing the dead girls body onto the floor before sitting down.

"Did I get you into trouble?" she asked innocently, "That was never my intention Damon, I'm sorry." She smiled, "Guess I'll have to be more careful next time."

"There won't be a next time Eve, get out." He stated pointing towards the door.

Klaus suddenly vamp sped over the Damon, picking him up by his neck and squeezing tightly, looking into his eyes with his evil glare as he starts choking and gagging before him.

"It's okay Klaus, he's harmless really." Eve rolled her eyes as Klaus dropped him to the ground and took a few steps back, watching him gasp for air; Stefan rushed over to help his brother back up to his feet.

Eve stood up and slowly walked over to the Salvatore brothers.

"Now, if there is anything else you want to tell me, I'm sure you'll be able to find me around later." She smiled and walked to the door, opening it to usher them to leave.

"Why are you here Eve?" Stefan questioned her as he walked out the door.

"I don't think straight on an empty stomach Stefan," Eve said spitefully, "I'll just grab a bite and get back to you in a bit."

Two more compelled people entered the room, as she closed the door behind them.

"What the hell are we going to do about Mr. and Mrs. Murder in there?" Damon quickly asked as they walked off into the car park, unlocking his car, he opens the boot and pulls out a blood bag, twisting off the cap and sucking deeply at its contents.

"I don't know Damon, but we can't do this without help." Stefan replied, scanning the car park to see they weren't being watched.

"An Original Hybrid who can't be killed with Eve, the Queen of the Damned is not a combination we can just take on without thinking brother." Stefan added pulling out his cell phone and dialling a number.

"I know that." Damon replied, "But who can take them on?" he asked.

"Elijah?" Stefan spoke into his phone, "We have a problem and we need your help."

…..

"Wow, what happened to the Founder's party?" Caroline exclaimed as she walked in to see the lively atmosphere of the party around her.

"They had a change of heart this year." Jeremy said unenthusiastically, taking a swig of his beer and looking around.

"Should you be drinking that in public?" she hissed at him looking to the bottle in his hand.

"Relax, your Mum gave it to me." He replied to her shocked face, "Everyone is really letting loose tonight I guess."

"Something's not right." Caroline said surveying the people around her. This just wasn't normal for a Mystic Falls Founder's Party, it should be boring and dull, not the wild mess it was becoming. She had to find out what was happening.

"Have you seen Tyler or Stefan anywhere?" she asked firmly.

"Umm yeah, I saw Stefan around before, with Damon" Jeremy added, as she quickly walked off to try and find some answers.

Caroline was walking around, trying to listen to the voices around her for one she recognized.

"Slow down darling, you're killing her too quickly."

She spun around and quickly walked to the door the woman's voice had come from, swinging the double doors open and racing inside.

"What are you doing in here?" she started before opening her mouth in horror.

Everything is the room, from the curtains to the couches was covered in blood, it ran down the walls and stained the rug.

"Oh my God." She whispered at the sight before her.

"Caroline?"

She turned to see Klaus, standing there in the middle of the bloody mess, staring at her in shock. He dropped the woman he had been feeding from and her lifeless body fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

"Eve?" She looked around and saw her sitting casually on one of the blood soaked couches, watching intensely at the little vampires reaction.

"I can't…." she turned around and fled from the room.

"Caroline wait." Klaus started to go after her.

"Leave her." Eve stated as he stopped in his tracks and looked to her,

"She'll come around eventually, she is a vampire after all. Here." She offered the wrist of the girl lying near her; he stared into her eyes before accepting the girl's wrist and biting deeply, savouring the taste.

…..

"Please tell me you have a plan to stop those two before they make there way through the entire party?" Caroline asked as she found Stefan and Damon in the entrance.

"Ah I see you found them then." Damon stated, taking a sip from his glass.

"Yes I found them, they're killing everyone!" she hissed back, "What are we going to do about it?!"

"We aren't going to do anything Caroline." Stefan answered, "But he can."

He pointed to the car park, where a man appeared in the darkness of the night;

He was dressed smartly in a black Armani suit, with black tie and shoes to match.

"Hello Caroline" he said with ease.

"Elijah?" she exclaimed as he walked in and took a drink from a waiter

"You look stunning as always." He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Umm…thank you." Caroline replied, clearly flustered by his attention.

"Now I understand you wanted my help?" he asked turning to the Salvatore brothers, who nodded is reply.

"Your brother is indiscreetly indulging himself." Stefan announced, "He's gone off the rails, we needed someone who could get through to him."

Elijah held up his hand and nodded, slowly taking a sip of his drink.

"I understand Evangeline is here as well?" he asked.

"Let's just say the town hasn't been the same since she arrived a few days ago." Damon said sarcastically as his brother snickered.

"Yeah you could say that." He added.

Elijah stared at him with a confused expression, "I don't understand…"

"They kissed." Caroline interrupted awkwardly, "Damon and Eve accidently kissed."

"Ah I see." Elijah exclaimed looking at all of them, "don't take it personally Damon, but it wasn't meant for you I assure you."

"You don't know anything…" Damon started angrily.

"Eve has had a fascination with my brother for centuries now," Elijah calmly interrupted, "You would do well not to fall into her antics too easily."

"Easier said than done." Damon smirked, finishing his drink.

"Look can you help us or not?" Stefan declared, sick of watching his brother's mood swings.

"It appears you called the right person for the job Mr. Salvatore." Elijah said confidently, "Leave it to me."

With that he walked off in the direction of the back room.

…..

"I had forgotten how good this all felt Eve." Klaus announced as he threw away yet another drained body, stepping over it to reach the bottle of bourbon on the table.

"Having fun brother?"

He smiled as he recognised the voice and slowly turned around.

"Come to join us Elijah?" he said sarcastically, openly holding his arms out.

"I remember a time when you would have happily joined us."

"Hello Evangeline." Elijah said calmly looking to the beautiful woman sitting on the couch nearby.

"Elijah." She stood to welcome him, "It's been too long."

"Not long enough it seems." He coldly replied to her, walking into the room.

"Why are you back here brother, I thought you were looking after the mother of my child? Klaus asked casually, leaning against the table and crossing his arms.

"I'm here to pull your butt back into line Niklaus!" he shouted, quickly raising his temper.

Klaus tensed his jaw and looked savagely at his brother.

"I don't need your help Elijah." He bit back angrily.

"Clearly." Elijah replied gesturing to the scene around them and staring at Eve.

"This isn't her fault." Klaus interrupted.

"It's never her fault is it?!" he yelled back, "God you haven't changed at all. I was hoping that with a child on the way you would pull your head in and grow up a bit Niklaus, but when is enough, enough?"

Eve stood up and slowly walked over to the table.

"I think Klaus can choose what he can and can't do, Elijah," she said with ease, "He is after all the Original Hybrid, is he not?"

"That he is Eve," Elijah bitterly agreed turning to her, "But he isn't invincible, despite what he may think." He turned and walked to the door.

"I'll be outside drinking when you're ready Niklaus." He slammed the door behind him.

"Urgh Elijah the moral and just is suffocating sometimes," Eve sighed, walking to the liquor cabinet and choosing a new bottle of single malt whiskey.

"This looks mighty expensive, shall we?" she offered, breaking the seal.

"Eve…don't" was all he said in reply.

She stopped and looked at him intensely.

"Don't what Klaus?" she asked angrily, walking around to stand by him.

"One day you will have to choose Klaus," she warned him, "Don't pick the wrong side."

She vamp sped out of there in high gear, leaving him alone to deal with the mess they had created together.


	8. Chapter 8 - Raising The Stakes

**So a big thank you to everyone that has gotten this far and stuck with me till this point. I can't even start to explain what it means to me. I'm just a girl writing herself a story about a tv series, and it amazes me that so many of you are actually reading it and enjoying it :D so thank you again. **

**So I'll leave you to read the next chater :)**

**Chapter 8 - "Raising The Stakes"**

Eve took a deep breath before stepping forward to the white house in front of her. Knocking gently on the door, she stood back awkwardly and looked around.

It has been a few days since the Founder's Party fiasco and things had been tense. She had been avoiding Klaus who was with his brother, Elijah; she would deal with them later.

But things with Damon and Elena couldn't be put off any longer. She felt bad for starting such a mess in the first place, and if she was planning to stay in town for a bit longer then she needed to make some amends first. Starting straight at the heart of it, Elena. So that's how she had ended up on her doorstep on this bright and sunny morning.

The door opened the reveal the youngest Gilbert, Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked defensively, crossing his arms.

"Umm hi?" she said politely, "Look I'm sorry for just turning up like this, but I was hoping to talk to Elena?"

"Elena's not here." Jeremy replied quickly, "I don't think she would want to talk to you anyway."

"I know I messed things up with her and Damon." Eve blurted out, "I was just hoping to see her to apologise." She gave him a hopefully smile and pulled out a huge basket full of cookies from behind her back.

"I was going to start with these?" she holds out the basket to him, "But I guess if she's not here then there isn't much point." She looks disappointedly at him and turns to leave.

He takes the basket from her and looks at it deep in thought.

"Wait." He calls out to her as turns around, "She should be back at about four if you want to try and talk to her then?" he offers kindly.

She smiles in return and stands there.

"What are you doing today then?" she casually enquires, walking forward.

"I'm meant to be doing a history report." He replies, "But I have to admit that I'm failing badly at it at the moment., I just need to get some fresh air"

"Maybe I can help? I mean history is my favourite subject. I've been around long enough to watch it all happen." She politely offered, "But if don't want to…"

"No," Jeremy quickly replied, "no that sounds good, I'll grab my books, we can go to the park" He smiled and went inside.

Eve smiled back as he reappeared with his textbooks and closed the door behind him.

"Just don't tell Elena okay?" he asked.

"Of course." She agreed walking to the car, "It will be our little secret."

…..

"You were Katherine Howard, Queen of England?" Jeremy exclaimed, unable to believe what he was hearing, "That's impossible, I've seen paintings of her in museums, and you don't look a thing like her."

She laughed in reply and sat back on the grass, enjoying the warm day outside.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," she said casually, "I'm not your normal vampire."

"What are you then?" he questioned looking at her curiously. She looked normal enough to him, but that meant nothing, he thought.

"Ah well that is a very long story for another day," She said dismissively, "But being Queen of England was fantastic, even if only for a short while." She looked out distantly, remembering all the good memories she has.

"King Henry VIII was everything any woman could want; handsome, rich, powerful, with an almighty appetite for young women."

Jeremy turned red and looked to the ground as Eve giggled.

"Yes he was good in the sheets if that's what you were thinking." She laughed happily, "But like the great man he was, he was poisoned against me and ordered for my death." Her gaze turned down as she looked sadly in the distance.

"So how did you escape?" he asked quietly, bringing her out of her daydream.

"Well I swapped places with a very kind chambermaid." She stated.

"Meaning you compelled her to switch places so you could live?" he reaffirmed as she nodded.

"It wouldn't have killed me anyway, but they had to believe that I had died so I could move on." She said sadly, "But I did love it while I was there."

Jeremy looked solemnly at the ground.

"I've died before as well," he started to say.

"Ah yes, your witch friend Bonnie brought you back to life didn't she?" Eve asked confidently, "You're 'the boy who died too many times', its all quite strange isn't it?"

Jeremy sighed and nodded in reply, it was creepy how Eve just knew everything but they were having such an honest conversation, he didn't want to ruin it by bringing it up.

"So tell me more about yourself?" he chimed up, turning to her with a smile.

"I'm 'the girl who couldn't die' and you're 'the boy who died too many times', what more do you want to know?" she asked happily, knocking shoulders with his. He smiled and laughed in return and looked deeply into her hazel eyes, they were overwhelmingly fluid, like two liquid balls of lava, and for a moment he lost himself.

"Jeremy?"

He pulls himself back into reality and blinks rapidly.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." He reassured her, "You have really interesting eyes."

"I've heard that before." Her face lights up as she smiles back at him.

…..

Klaus was just sitting down to enjoy his scotch and the peace of having an empty house, when there was a loud knock at the door. He stood to answer it when he saw a figure standing by the doorway.

"I see you've made yourself at home." He stated, taking a sip from his glass.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Eve enquired as she walked forward to pour herself a glass, "I thought they would have you under lock and key with all your bad behaviour."

He smirked and stood by the fireplace, the flames reflecting of his pupils, illuminating his eyes.

"Rebekah is with Matt on the other side of the world as you well know, no need for her to know about all this," he said casually, "and Elijah has gone to check in with Hayley, make sure everything is okay with her."

Eve rolled her eyes and took a sip of the scotch, finishing the glass in one.

"Uh… yes better make sure Hayley is okay?" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come now, jealously doesn't really suit you love." He replied smiling at her as she shot around to glare at him.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before letting herself speak again.

"So did your big brother sort you this time?" she smirked, walking to the liquor cabinet to refill her glass.

"I don't know what you mean sweetheart?" Klaus said innocently, "I was fine."

"Oh I know you were," Eve said flashing him a confidant smile, "But Elijah on the other hand…"

"Elijah understands." He confirmed solidly.

"Does he?" Eve bit back, "Does he really understand Klaus? Because from where I was standing, it didn't look like he understood at all."

Klaus stood and turned around, his face unreadable to her.

"He's my brother Eve, what do you want me to do?" he asked solemnly, his eyes filled with questions.

Eve softened her gaze and stepped towards him.

"You don't have to do anything Niklaus," she sighed, "Just pick a side."

He moved his gaze down for a moment, deep in thought.

"I can't choose…" he started.

"Bullshit," she spat back, "You can choose you just don't want to."

She downed the rest of her drink in one and smashed the empty glass in the fireplace; the tiny fragments of shattered glass turning the flames a brilliant blue colour for a fraction of a second before returning to normal.

"Fine, let me help you make up your mind then Klausy boy," she exclaimed as she vamp sped to the door.

"You're either with me or against me darling," she declared as the door slammed behind her.

…..

Caroline was just getting ready for school when there was a knock at the door.

"Just a sec!" she shouted out as she quickly put on her other earring and ran the open the door.

"Eve?"

"Hi Caroline, is your mother here?" Eve asked politely, looking around at the house inside.

"Umm no, she left for work about an hour ago," Caroline answered, unsure of why her friend was here so early in the morning.

"Oh right," Eve said, "Can I come in? I have some bad news for you."

"Yeah… Sure. Umm come one in," Caroline offered opening the door to let her inside, "What's it all about?" she asked.

Eve walked inside and turned around to face Caroline.

"Maybe we should sit down first." She suggested, looking around the hallway.

"In here," Caroline replied, ushering them into the living room, where they both sat down awkwardly.

"So what is it?" Caroline asked, "Is this about Klaus? Because I really don't care…"

"It's about Tyler." Eve interrupted as Caroline fell silent.

"Oh my God, what's happened?" she exclaimed worriedly, "I haven't heard from him for days now, and usually he just needs some time to cool off after our fights, but it doesn't normally take him this long, and I've been really worried about him, and is he okay?" she blurted out in one hurried breath, her face scrunched up with fear.

"Caroline." Eve said firmly, grabbing her arms and holding her to settle her down.

"He's dead Caroline."

"What?!" she cried, "That's impossible, I only saw him a few days ago…I…"

"I'm so sorry." Eve apologized as her friend went into a panic attack. Eve held her closely and rubbed her back as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shh Caroline, calm down" she soothed, "Please you need to calm down and listen to me."

"No!" Caroline yelled sitting up, "He can't be dead… he just cant be."

Eve looked at her sympathetically, wrapping her arm around Caroline in support as tears starting flowing down her cheeks again.

"I loved him." She cried sadly, "and now he's…gone."

"I know," Eve said gently taking a deep breath, "But that's not all."

Caroline turned to look at her curiously; Tyler was dead, what else was there to know?

"It was Klaus, who killed him." She added, "I saw it with my own eyes."

Caroline looked at her in shock, her mouth open wide as she tried to find the words to respond. What had happened?

"It was at the party, after you two had just fought." She started to explain, "Tyler went outside to cool off a little and Klaus was there all drunk and angry and it just happened."

"How does something like that just happen?" Caroline asked as a whole new batch of tears filled up in her eyes.

"He was angry, Tyler riled him up a little and he just snapped." Eve replied. "I know it doesn't make it okay, but you deserve to know the truth."

Caroline nodded in agreement and then broke down in her friend's arms, unable to control herself anymore.

"I hate him," she sobbed "I hate him so much, I will never forgive him for this."

"There, there Caroline" Eve comforted her gently as she cried into her arms for the rest of the day.

…..

"What the hell are you playing at Eve?" Klaus shouted over the phone to her, he was utterly furious, as that was putting it lightly.

"Just making my point darling," she teased back, "Urgh I didn't think she was ever going to stop, that girl sure can cry."

Klaus snarled in reply, he was hardly in the mood for games at the moment.

"Oh settle down Klaus." She huffed over the line; "she will get over his death, eventually." She laughed, "You on the other hand, well she was very clear about not forgiving you until the end of eternity part."

Klaus clenched his jaw and paced around the room with the phone pressed to his ear. The damage had been done and there was only one way to get any satisfaction from this situation now, and that was to do what he did best, retaliate.

"If you want to start a war Eve, then you're going the right way about it." He declared angrily, "Do not push me any further or there will be consequences."

"Ooh I'm running scared." Eve replied sarcastically,

"All's fair in love an war Niklaus, I taught you that after all. But if it's a fight that want, then it's a fight you shall have darling."

He went to reply but she had already hung up.

He yelled at the top of his lungs and threw his phone across the room, watching as it smashed into a million pieces and scattered across the floor.

"Bad day huh?" Elijah stood at the door, looking at the mess his brother had made.

"Call Rebekah, tell her we're having a mandatory family meeting." Klaus ordered as he quickly walked out the room, leaving his brother to once again, literally clean up the mess he left in his wake.

…..

"Where am I?"

Katherine awoke to find herself in an empty room; completely bare from any furniture except for the bed she lay on. She looked over see all the windows were boarded up, letting no sunlight through, and only one door over by the corner.

"Ah I'm glad you're finally awake Miss Petrova."

A male voice came from the back as a handsome figure appeared and stood by the end of the bed. He was tall, well build with blonde curly hair, his leather jacket looked vintage and he had a dark look in his eyes that Katherine wasn't sure about.

"I was starting to get worried."

"Who are you?" she asked sitting up uneasily in bed and holding her head, "What happened?"

"My name is Troy," he smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, "and you Katerina are now human."

Katherine stared at him in shock; it couldn't be, could it?

She held her head tightly as the memories slowly started coming back. She was at that tragic school of Elena's, fighting her in the hallway, she was going to kill her. It all came flashing back to her, she had almost done it too, until Elena had shoved the cure in her mouth and forced her to bite down, sending the contents down her throat and into her system. After that she must have blacked out because she didn't remember anything else until waking up here, at this strange place.

Katherine just sat there, unable to react to the news that she had lost all of her power and abilities. She was normal now, just like everyone else.

"It's okay, you're safe here." Troy reassured her, watching her sit blankly in front of him, shaking a little, she turned to stare at him.

"No one will hurt you here, I have strict orders to keep you alive." He added patting her hand with his as she continued to stare back him.

"From who?" she questioned uneasily.

"Don't you worry about it" Troy stood and walked to the door, "Is there anything I can get you?" he turned and asked before walking outside when she shook her head in reply.

She had no idea where she was or what was happening, but she knew she was weak and unable to survive on her own. This would have to do for now.

…..

Eve's phone rang as she pulled over her car to answer it.

"Hello?" she chimed.

"Hello Eve." A smooth voice greeted her confidently.

"Marcel?" she heard him laughing at the other end of line

"So glad you still remember my voice," he said happily, "I hear you've been causing quite a bit of chaos for our friend Klaus recently."

"I may be." She replied slyly, "What's it to you now?"

"You know how he has declared war against me for the leadership of New Orleans, don't you?" he asked with ease, "I have a proposition for you that may be mutually beneficial to both of us."

She smiled to herself as she thought about what he has just informed her.

"How could I ever forget your voice Marcel," she mused, "I practically made you who you are today."

He laughed loudly again before replying.

"I'll see you soon then." He said as he hung up.

"New Orleans, here I come." She took a deep breath and she pulled back onto the road and sped off down the highway.


	9. Chapter 9 - Mixed Perceptions

**Hey everyone,**

**I have been very busy writing to bring you the next chapter! This one is interesting because its slowly giving you little snippets of whats to come to read closely ;) **

**I hope you're all enjoying it, big thank you to everyone that reviews, it's always great to get some feedback. So for the rest of you that I know are reading, it only takes two seconds so drop me a line. **

**Happy reading! **

**Chapter 9 - "Mixed Perceptions"**

"Here take this, the herbs will help with the morning sickness."

Sophie poured the steaming water into the teacup and passed it over to Hayley, who sniffed it and screwed her face up in disgust.

"That smells so gross." She complained as she rubbed her bloated belly.

Sophie rolled her eyes and pushed the cup towards her pregnant friend.

"It's meant to take away some of the discomfort, not taste like rainbows." She stated as she flicked through her Grimoire.

"There isn't much I can do without using magic but I'm trying to find anything I can that might help." She continued to look through the ancient book randomly.

"I may know of something to help."

Both women jumped in shock and quickly turned around to view the stranger, Sophie stood up and grabbed the wooden spoon she was using to cook with, holding it out defensively in front of her.

"Who's there?" she shouted at the figure.

The figure laughed and slowly walked forward into the light.

"My name is Evangeline," she smiled wickedly, "But you can call me Eve,"

"I still don't trust you." Sophie warned as she sat down at the table with Hayley and their new guest.

"Of course I wouldn't expect you to." Eve answered kindly before turning to Hayley beside her. "When are you due?"

"Umm…well it's been quicker then usual," She replied, "so I'm not really too sure."

Eve nodded empathetically and took a sip of her coffee as Sophie eyed her off suspiciously.

"So you're an old friend of Klaus?" she asked curiously, "He doesn't really seem like the friendly type."

Eve smiled with ease and continued to drink her beverage.

"He doesn't really seem like the fathering type either, yet here we all are." her dark eyes met Sophie's and glared slightly.

Hayley noticed the tension between the two before interrupting.

"So Klaus sent you here to check up on me?" she asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

Eve tore her eyes from the witch's and looked to Hayley warmly.

"Something like that." She mused confidently standing up and walking around the room, noticing the stale surroundings around them.

"So, your little witch friend here has been keeping you relatively safe, so far," Eve stated as she paced back and forth, "although how, I have no idea."

Sophie stood up quickly.

"I don't know what Klaus has told you to do, but she is staying here with me, and that's final." She said angrily, walking to stand defensively in front of the mother to be.

Eve looked at her murderously and vamp sped over to stand in front of Sophie.

"Klaus doesn't tell me to do anything," she spat, "Unlike you, I can do whatever I want." An evil smile spread across her face and her eyes darkened as she stepped closer.

"And what I want right now? Is to know that Klaus' protégé is safe." she added, "Which is a job far beyond your capabilities as far as I'm concerned."

Eve quickly plunged her arm into the witch's chest, ripping out her heart before she could even make a sound. Hayley screamed behind her in horror as she threw her friend's heart across the room and stepped towards her.

"Now she's out of the way, you're more than welcome to join me." Eve offered politely, all the anger had disappeared from her voice.

Hayley was shaking as she took a deep breath, clutching at her swollen stomach; she looked to the woman who had just killed her friend, and shook her head.

"You're either extremely brave or extremely stupid," Eve laughed, "But it wasn't a question unfortunately."

She waved her hand and Hayley felt something jab her neck, before everything slowly faded to black around her.

…..

"She's here," Diego announced as Marcel looked up and nodded in response.

"Hello Marcel, long time no see?"

She entered the room confidently, her presence fill up the space and releasing his nervous.

"Eve," he greeted warmly, holding his arms out to embrace her as she walked forward, "I wasn't sure when you would be here."

"I said I would come and I'm here, am I not?" she teased and she kissed him lightly on each cheek before sitting down to face him.

"So you need my help with something right?"

He nodded and walked over to the liquor cabinet, selecting a bottle and choosing two glasses before sitting back down opposite his guest.

"I have been looking after this city for the last century, I literally made it what it is today. I'm hardly going to let Klaus come in and take it all back from me without a fight." He announced, drinking his beverage.

Eve smiled in reply and accepted the drink, slowly taking a sip before responding.

"And because I've known Klaus so well over the decades you think I can help you bring about his destruction?" she questioned as he nodded again.

"You're the closest person I know to Klaus," he replied, "You've always had a way with him that I've seen no other person achieve, so yes I'd like your help."

Eve stared at him intriguingly, her face unreadable.

"There have been many foolish people who have tried to kill Niklaus over the centuries," she started calmly, "But as yet none have succeeded, because of me."

His relaxed expression slowly faded as she continued.

"I may have helped you make this city into what it is today, but don't assume that I will join you in defending it."

He swallowed as she glared at him intensely; he took a deep breath before letting himself speak.

"I just thought that will all the time and effort you put into this place..."

"I have other matters to tend to at the moment Marcel," Eve stated getting to her feet, "But don't worry, I'll be keeping Klaus occupied for a while yet."

She gave him a sly smile before finishing her drink and placing in on the table.

"Until next time darling."

He stood to attention as she walked out of the room, a huge grin spreading across his face as he watched her walk away from her, once again.

…..

Back at the Salvatore boarding house, Damon had just returned home from a night drinking at the Mystic Grill, to find Elena huddled by the fireplace with a blanket wrapped around her, drink in hand; her cheeks still stained with tears.

She turned around as he walked into the living room and immediately stopped as soon as he saw her.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were Stefan." She said quickly turning back around, unable to look him in the eye.

His face fell as he saw he sitting there with her back to him; he hadn't meant to hurt her like this, that was never his intention.

"Elena, I'm so sorry." He apologized walking forward, "It didn't mean anything."

"I really don't want to hear it Damon." She stated blankly.

"But you need to hear me," he pleaded, "Please, you have to hear me out."

She continued to look into the blazing fire in front of her, as a fresh tear fell softly down her cheek.

"Please Elena…" he begged.

"I can't Damon," she raised her voice and turned around. He recognized the hurt in her eyes and stopped where he stood.

"Stefan should be back soon." She said turning back to the fire and taking a sip of her drink.

"Speak of the devil."

They both spun around to see him leaning against the doorway, holding a fresh bottle of bourbon, he casually walked into the room and over to Elena.

"Why are you here Damon?" he asked sitting down on the couch and rubbing her back gently to soothe her.

"Uh I live here, remember?" Damon replied, "What's your excuse?"

Stefan's jaw clenched as Elena looked sadly between them.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" remarked Stefan, looking at him.

Damon glared at his brother and stepped forward defensively.

"This is exactly what you were waiting for isn't it Stefan." He spat angrily,

"You couldn't wait until I screwed up so you could swoop in and play the hero, once again."

Stefan showed no signs of anger towards his brother; he simply stood up and calmly walked over to him.

"You did this to yourself Damon," he stated "I'm just trying to put the pieces back together."

Damon looked over to Elena with a hurt expression, before quickly turning and walking out the door he had entered, only moment ago.

…..

"You need to find anything and everything you can about whatever she is alright?" Klaus shouted over the phone before angrily hanging up.

"What are you looking for?"

Klaus looked up to see Caroline standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, looking as beautiful as ever, he lost his breath for a moment.

"Caroline? I…I thought you would…" he started

"Hate you?" Caroline finished for him, uncrossing her arms and confidently walking into his study.

"I'm just here to talk so don't get any ideas otherwise, got it?" she stated as she sat down on the red leather couch comfortably.

He nodded softly before walking around his desk and leaning against the top before clearing his throat.

"Hmm so what can I do for you then?" he asked innocently.

Caroline's scowled face slowly softened and she gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot of about Tyler's death lately." She stated and looked at his shocked face.

"Yes... about that," he quickly replied, "I've been meaning to tell you, it wasn't my fault, it was…"

"Shh" she interrupted as she vamp sped over and placed her finger to his lips, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I don't want to hear it." She whispered, "I came here to tell you I've found the positive side." She smiled as she stared into his wide eyes.

He couldn't believe what was happening before him, it was like a dream.

"And what would that be?" he asked naively as he returned her intense gaze.

"Well now that my ex is gone, I can finally move on to what I really want." She mused biting her lip suggestively as he watched in awe.

"And what do you really want?" he whispered breathlessly, staring at her.

Caroline smiled at his innocent face before answering.

"You." She replied.

He couldn't help himself any longer, as he tossed aside any logic and took her head with his hands and pulled her toward him. Smashing his lips to hers as she sat on top of him, returning all his love and affection in equal measure.

"Oh Caroline" he breathes as she nuzzles his neck passionately.

"Don't speak." She replies as she rips his shirt open revealing his bare chest, looking at him hungrily.

He looks into her eyes in a state of euphoria, this was too good to be true, but he didn't care anymore, she was here.

Her loving gaze slowly turns wicked as she starts laughing to herself.

"Caroline?" he asks looking at her curiously as she stood up and walked over to make herself a drink.

"Nope, try again." She laughs, pouring a glass of scotch and taking a long sip before looking up at him, enjoying his surprised face search for answers.

"Eve." He states angrily standing up and glaring at her, the realization of the trick she has just pulled on him spreading across his expression.

"Cha-ching" she exclaims before finishing her drink and setting it back on the table, walking back to the couch and sitting down casually,

"I was wondering how long it would take you darling."

"Get out of my head with your dirty feet Eve." He snarled at her defensively.

"God is that really how easy it would be for her to get you Klaus?" she replied as she returned to her normal self within a blink of an eye,

"Because that was too easy, even for me sweetheart." She smiled mischievously

"What do you want?" he asked, glaring at her sitting in front of him, taunting him with such ease.

"What I've always wanted darling," Eve replied earnestly, "You."

He looked at her intensely, showing neither happiness nor rage, he was unreadable.

"You told Caroline that I killed Tyler." He stated.

"Yes and I also saved that doppelganger Katherine, when she stupidly ingested the cure; everyone will get over it eventually." She spat back quickly sitting up as Klaus quickly processed what she had just told him.

"Where is she?!" he demanded.

"Relax, she's safe as can be," Eve replied, "That is, if you give me what I want."

"Quit playing around Eve you know how long I have been waiting to create more hybrids." He shouted, clearly not in the mood anymore.

"You haven't even asked me where we're going yet?" she teased happily, enjoying the sight of him trying to control himself.

"I found a great little place in the French Quarter in New Orleans." She exclaimed getting to her feet and walking to make more refreshments.

"Sure it's a little crowded now, but we'll fix that in no time."

She smirked as she poured two glasses of scotch for them.

"Plenty of room for you, me and little Klausy… if you want." She tempted him.

At the mention of his child to be he snarled aggressively as she offered him the glass, he didn't trust himself to speak just yet.

"Of course that is if the Prophecy turns out to be false." She added playfully taking a slow sip of her new drink and returning to the couch once again.

"What Prophecy?" he asked, finally unable to bite his tongue any longer.

"Tsk, tsk. You don't even know your own destiny?" she mused staring into his eyes deeply, "Well now you should try and be a bit more knowledgeable about these kinds of things really. They have a habit of sneaking up on you and biting you from behind eventually."

"What Prophecy Eve?" he asked firmly.

"Fine," she replied walking to the bookshelf and taking a heavy old looking book from the top shelf, placing it on the desk and blowing the dust off the cover before opening it and flicking through the pages.

"Here." She points to one of the pages, "The story of how your family came to be, the white oak, the witches, the doppelganger, the blood, the werewolves, and it's all here."

"Yes I already know all of this." He complained as she continued to turn through the pages furiously.

"Well you must have skipped this bit" she stopped at another page, holding it open for him to examine.

"It states that should any Original ever conceive a child; that offspring shall cause an almighty imbalance in nature, that can only be reversed by the destruction of either the child or it's maker."

He stared at the book in shock, how could this be?

"When you triggered your werewolf side, you also created a loophole for the Prophecy to continue," She added.

He couldn't find any words to respond, as he stood there blankly staring into the pages, unable to believe his eyes for the second time that day.

Shock quickly turned to anger and he looked to her with murderous rage.

"Why are you telling me this now?! Why didn't you tell me this a thousand years ago when I began searching to break the curse?!" he bellowed at her, as it was now her turn to stare back at him with wide eyes.

"This has nothing to do with me." She exclaimed taking another sip of her drink, to gain her composure again.

"It has everything to do with you!" he shouted, "It always does! How could you not tell me about this?"

She gave him a sour look before casually replying.

"If you insist on my involvement then I should probably let you know that I 'accidently' killed your Deveraux witch." She said playfully, finishing her drink.

"You what?!" he huffed turning to glare at her.

"Don't worry though, little Hayley is safe, for now." She mused.

"I'm done with this Eve, just drop it." Klaus warned seriously.

"But I'm not, darling," she replied, "Have I not given you enough reason to choose my side yet?"

Klaus scoffed and almost spat out his drink.

"You honestly think I'm going to pick you after what you've done?" he said furiously.

She stared at him intensely and searched his eyes for the answer she was looking for.

"What's happened to you Niklaus?" she asked honestly, her face softening to try and find something familiar, "you used the revel in such atrocities with me?"

He tore his eyes from hers and turned away.

"We all change Eve." He answered, "I'm not like that anymore."

"A lion is still made up of all the lambs he's digested darling." She said calmly walking to the door, "There's still hope for you yet."

He turned around to face her but she had already left him alone once again.


	10. Chapter 10 - Take What You Want,

**Okay so now the story is starting get to the ity gritty bits, so read on carefully! **

**But a super massive big thank you so those who reviewed. I really do appreciate it and its fantastic to get your thoughts on whats happening. Some big twists to come ;) **

**so I'm off to keep writing, as always keep me posted and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 - "Take What You Want, Give Nothing Back"**

"And you're sure she is well?" Eve questioned into her phone.

"She's fine, the doctor said she was coming along nicely." He assured her.

"Good, good." She smiled and got out of her car, looking around.

"I also have Troy looking after the doppelganger in the middle of nowhere," She said as she slammed the door shut.

"So why are you still there? He asked curiously.

"I just have to make sure I've made my point loud and clear." She replied happily turning around to look at the house in front of her.

"It's shaping up to be an almighty battle Judas," she added wickedly, "I need to be certain of my allies."

She hung up quickly and put her phone into her pocket before walking forwards.

Knocking on the door she looked around the neighbourhood, Mystic Falls really was an armpit of a town and she couldn't wait to leave.

"Hello?" the attractive blonde vampire opened the door to see her friend standing on her doorstep.

"Hi Caroline," Eve said warmly, "How are you?"

"I'm alright I suppose," she replied casually, "What are you doing here?"

Eve smiled earnestly and looked darkly into her friend's eyes.

"Can I come in? She asked openly.

"Umm yeah sure, come in." Caroline offered opening the door wider to let Eve past as she shut the door gently behind her.

"So what's been happening?" she asked innocently as she turned around to see Eve standing two inches away from her.

"I feel like I should say sorry or something, but I wouldn't really mean it." Eve snarled before grabbing Caroline, the blood running to her eyes as her fangs popped out and she bit into her neck, sucking deeply as her friend passed out.

…..

"So you think she was telling the truth about the Prophecy?" Elijah asked as he discussed with his brother about what had occurred during his run in with Eve.

"She has no reason to lie about it," Klaus answered pacing the room, "she's got Hayley so I'm guessing there may be some truth to it, yes."

Elijah nodded in reply, watching his brother walk back and forth across the room, visibly worried about what she had told him; it was highly unusual of him.

"So what now brother?" he asks, curious to see what Klaus has planned to tackle the situation he was currently in, he must be up to something to rebel?

"Well Elijah, We need to level the playing field a bit, so to speak," Klaus replies, "Find her weakness."

"Where do you suppose we start?" he questions; this was easier said than done.

"You are going to start back at the beginning brother." Klaus answers, walking over to pat him on the back and smile.

"I only just got back, don't tell me we're leaving again." A familiar voice said from the doorway.

"Ah Rebekah how kind of you to grace us with your presence." Klaus teased as she walked into the room to glare at him.

"Shut up Nik, what's going on Elijah?" she asked her brother curiously.

"It seems we have a war to prepare for sister." He replied before walking quickly to the door, "If you'll excuse me I have a plane to catch."

"What?" Rebekah exclaimed as she turned to look at Klaus for some answers; what the hell had happened since she had gone?

"You were right about Eve." Klaus confessed, crossing his arms and looking at her.

"Explain, now brother." She demanded staring at him furiously.

…..

Caroline awoke with a gasp as she sat up on the floor and looked around, recognising the familiar surroundings of her hallway.

"What happened?" she asked herself as she got to the feet uneasily, wiping her hand on her thighs and scanning the house for anyone, it was empty and silent.

She walked over to the mirror by the coat hook to fix her hair and jumped back as she saw her reflection.

"Oh my God!" she shouted as her hands flew to her neck, trying to find the evidence of what she had just seen. She slowly walked toward the mirror and gasped as the image of her bloody neck appeared before her, oozing fresh blood as she turned her head to inspect it.

But as her hands searched around for the gaping wound, they felt nothing.

"What the…" she questioned as she looked once again to the disgusting sight of her in the mirror. She hardened her gaze at her reflection as she noticed something horribly wrong.

Her reflection wasn't copying her every move anymore, as the blood rushed to her eyes turning them black and her fangs popped out.

"Ahh!" she screamed stepping back and falling onto her butt as her reflection stepped forward and out of the mirror, looking at her murderously.

"What's happening?!" she panicked as her evil version came forward fangs beared and connected with her neck, piercing the skin and sucking deeply as she had a sudden sense of déjà-vu while slowly passing out of consciousness once again.

…..

"Please Klaus, I don't understand what's happening to me?" Caroline pleaded into the phone, "I didn't know who else to call, Stefan is busy with Elena and Bonnie is away and… I'm scared." Her voice was shaking as she struggled to keep herself together.

"Eve bit you didn't she?" Klaus said worriedly.

"H…How did you know?" she replied shakily, "What's going to happen to me?"

"Now don't worry love, it's going to be okay," Klaus assured her, "I'll be there in a sec." He hung up before she could ask any more questions he didn't know the answers to.

"Rebekah!" he shouted as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I'm going to Caroline's house, Eve bit her," he announced, grabbing his jacket and opening the door, "I suggest you look for an answer and quickly."

He slammed the door behind him as Rebekah was left alone and shocked.

…..

"Caroline it's me let me in!" he knocked furiously on her door, looking in to see her slowly appearing in the hallway.

"How do I know its really you?" she asked through the door, staring at him with wide eyes, showing him just how afraid she really was.

"It's me Caroline," he pleaded, "I promised you I would return Tyler to you if you would allow me to be your last love?"

"But you killed him!" she cried as she stepped back in panic.

"No, no it was Eve, it was all Eve" he answered as she stared at him in horror before slowly stepping forward to open the door for him.

"Oh Klaus what's happening to me?" she questioned as he ran to wrap his arms around her, kissing the top of her head as she sobbed into his chest.

"It's going to be all right love." He tried to assure her as he held her tightly.

…..

"Hey Eve what are you up to?" Jeremy greeted warmly as he opened the door to see his friend.

"Hey Jeremy," she replied happily, "Oh not much, just wondering if I could come in for a bit?"

He eyes her suspiciously before answering.

"After what you did to my sister and all, I can't really invite you in Eve," He replied moving to close the door as a hand suddenly shot out, obstructing him.

"Sorry pal, but those rules don't really apply to me." She smiled as she forcefully pushed the door open and stepped inside, slamming the door shut behind her.

Jeremy stood there is shock.

"How can you…" he started to ask.

"Always the same questions," she rolled her eyes, "What are you doing? How can you do that? Why are you doing this? Show some imagination at least."

He stepped back as she slowly started walking towards him.

"It's nothing personal Jeremy, I just have to be certain of who my friends are in Mystic Falls, you understand right?" she mused as she continued to back him into the wall, the evil grin spreading across her face.

"What are you?" he questioned as his back hit the wall, he had nowhere left to run to.

"Always the same questions." She shook her head as she pounced on him and quickly snapped his neck, catching him before his limp body fell to the floor.

"Gotta love the family legacy." She exclaimed as she took his hand with the Gilbert ring on it and placed it on his chest.

She picked him up and tossed his lifeless body over her shoulder before walking out the door and disappearing out of sight.

…..

"I know that you're keeping something from me."

Caroline sat up in her bed and looked to Klaus who was sitting on a chair beside her.

"Whatever it is, don't you think I deserve to know the truth?" she asked pleading with her eyes, "I feel like I'm going crazy or something."

"That's the first stage." Klaus answered looking to the ground, "I've seen it before."

"When you travelled with Eve?" she confirmed innocently as he nodded.

"She never completely explained to me what she was over our centuries together," He told her honestly, "But I put bits and pieces together along the way."

He looked up to see Caroline's eyes glued to his as she waited for him continue.

"The first time I saw this happen was in the 14th century," he started, "We we're running around Europe spreading rumours of the Black Plague."

"The Black Plague?" She questioned, "But that was a horrible disease?"

He smiled slightly before sitting back into the chair,

"A plague is the best time for a vampire to be around. With so much death already present, no one notices when a bit more turns up on the doorstep," he mused casually before noticing her expression and quickly hiding his smile.

"So when Eve first started biting vampires, nobody noticed at first."

Caroline swallowed and took a deep breath whilst staring at him nervously.

"What happened?" she asked mesmerized.

"It varies for each person, but it always ends the same." Klaus stated blankly.

He looked at her with tears filling his eyes as he struggled to keep in his emotions.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" she asked slowly starting to shake as he nodded.

"I'm not going to let her take you away from me." Klaus declared as he moved to sit next to her to hold her once again.

"I'll find a cure, I promise love." He whispered as he pulled her closer.

...

"She's got Jeremy, what are we going to do Stefan?!" Elena exclaimed as she paced around the room frantically.

"How do you know?" he asked firmly.

"She sent me a video, look." She said as she pulled out her phone and passed it to Stefan to examine. The screen showed a teenage boy lying limply on the floor, his ring flashing from his hand.

"He has his ring on." He stated as he returned the phone back to her, "He's going to be okay."

"I'm going to kill her." Elena spat out furiously, her hands tightening into clenched fists.

"Woah, slow down a second." Stefan said quickly walking forward, "No one is killing anyone, we just have to figure out what she wants."

Elena's phone started vibrating in her hand as she looked to see who it was, her eyes widened and shot to Stefan. He opened his hand to take the phone from her before fixing it to his ear and turning around.

"Hello Eve." He greeted coldly.

"Oh well aren't you stepping up to be Elena's knight in shining armour?" Eve mused sarcastically on the line, "Stefan dashing to the rescue, once again."

"What do you want with Jeremy?" he asked, ignoring her taunts.

"Pfft, I have no interest with the human boy whatsoever" she replied, "I'm more concerned about whose willing to trust me on that or not."

"You think you can earn our trust this way?" Stefan exclaimed into the phone.

"One way or another darling, I will have it." Eve stated as she hung up on him.

He placed the phone on the table and turned to look at Elena.

"What did she mean by trust her?" she questioned curiously.

"I don't know." Stefan replied, "But I do know someone that might."

"Damon." Elena sighed and stared back at him as he nodded.

"She did what?!" Damon exclaimed as he looked at them both dumbfounded, "What would she kidnap Jeremy for?"

"To get to us somehow." Stefan replied, "She said something about trust."

Damon smiled with ease and casually walked to the window.

"Oh she's good." He admitted, "I'll give her credit for intelligence."

"I thought since you were once so close, you might have some ideas." Elena stated, keeping a straight face while Damon was in the room; her sadness had now grown to anger.

"Ouch." He replied looking at her, "Well I was going to help you, but now…"

He turned and walked to leave.

"No wait!" she asked innocently as he stopped, all her angst towards him overpowered by the love for her brother, "I didn't mean…"

"I know you didn't Elena." Damon replied, "But I don't care anymore, I'm not the person you want to come in and help you; otherwise you wouldn't have called him first."

He shot an angry look at his brother before swiftly walking out the door, leaving Elena and Stefan wondering what they could do now.

…..

Eve sat comfortably in the backseat of her black town car sipping champagne. She held her glass out to Jeremy beside her, who pulled out the bottle to refill it.

"Thank you darling." She said happily as she accepted the full glass and took a sip, "You'd have a lot more friends if you were more like this you know?"

He just sat there looking blankly in the distance, his mind compelled of any free will of his own.

Eve's cell phone started ringing in her lap as she looked at it and smiled.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she greeted.

"Back to your old tricks already Eve?" Damon said unimpressed.

"Well it would be a lot more fun if you didn't make it so easy" She teased in reply, "Because you obviously didn't learn your lesson with the first Petrova doppelganger?"

"Where's Jeremy?" Damon asked angrily.

"Settle down he's here with me, aren't you darling?" she answered looking to her passenger.

"Yes." Jeremy grunted in reply.

"What have you done to him?" He demanded into the phone as she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing that can't be reversed Damon, don't worry." Eve mused. "I actually think he's much better this way; less of the sullen, brooding teen and more…pliable."

"Just give him back Eve." Damon sighed as he took a deep breath.

"As soon as I get what I want darling," she replied before hanging up on him, slowly sipping her champagne as looking out the window.

…..

"Stay out of it Elena, for once this isn't your battle to fight." Elijah confided over the phone, "She's doing this to get at Niklaus."

"Klaus?" Elena questioned, "But why?"

"I've known Eve for a long time and she can be extremely dangerous if she wants to be." He explained, "But Klaus was her favourite by far. She said something about the balance within him always fascinated her."

"She has my brother Elijah, so what am I suppose to do?" she asked clutching the phone tightly.

"Well she obviously wants something otherwise she would have already killed him." Elijah replied blatantly, "It's just the way she works; let the Salvatore brother deal with her."

Elena drew a sharp breath at the mention of Jeremy dying, unable to even think about that scenario.

"Where are you?" she asked curiously.

"I just arrived in Europe," he answered, "Niklaus has me searching for any information that might help us with Eve… or Caroline."

"What happened to Caroline?!" Elena exclaimed, shocked.

"You might want to giver her call her." He said calmly, "I'm looking for a cure as we speak, just make sure you stay safe and let Damon and Stefan handle this"

His voice was filled with worry and concern as he hung up, leaving her to quickly dial her best friend's number.

…..

"Are you sure she'll be here?" Stefan asked as they waited in the darkness of the night.

"Yes she said she would come, don't fret brother." Damon replied looking at the empty clearing around them for any sign of movement.

"Do you know what she wants?" he questioned.

"We'll figure something out." Damon answered uneasily.

"Way to invoke confidence." Stefan replied sarcastically.

"Are you boys waiting for me?"

They both instantaneously spun around to look at Eve standing by the edge of the clearing with Jeremy in tow.

"Jeremy!" Stefan shouted as he went to step towards them, but Eve roughly grabbed Jeremy by the back of the neck and vamp sped the distance between them.

"He's fine Stefan, look, dull as ever." She smiled as she waved her hand in front of his blank face, his expression solidly vacant.

Stefan stared back, clenching his jaw in resentment.

"What's it going to take for you to give him back to us Eve?" Damon questioned as her eyes shot to him.

"Well that depends," she mused, "What do you have to offer me?"

Her eyes switched between the brothers, as they stood there staring at her firmly, unknowing in what to do next.

Finally Damon stepped forward to speak.

"Take me." He offered as Stefan's eyes widened, "Let me take his place as your hostage."

Eve smiled wickedly before giving his proposal some thought.

"What are you doing Damon?!" Stefan demanded turning to stare at his brother.

"I made the mistake Stefan, now I'm trying to make amends." He firmly replied stepping forward to stand in front of Eve, "Tradsies?"

"Well Damon, I feel like we know each other too well for me to take you as my 'hostage', it sounds so volatile." She replied mischievously, "Come as a good friend and it's a deal."

She pushed Jeremy forward by his neck as he stumbled and was caught by Stefan, who rushed to his aid as soon as he was released.

Damon nodded and slowly walked to stand besides her, giving his brother a look he knew he would understand.

Then within a blink of an eye they has disappeared into the night, Stefan took a deep breath as Jeremy snapped out of his trance.

"What happened?" he questioned looking around, "Where are we?"

"You're safe now." Stefan replied still peering off into the distance, "Let's get you home."

…..

"Jeremy!"

Elena rushed to hug him tightly as he walked through the door.

"Thank God you're okay?" she sighed as her arms wrapped around him; she looked over at Stefan.

"Where's Damon?" she questioned.

He sighed and tossed his jacked on the side table.

"He did the same thing for me as I did for Klaus," he said softly, "He's gone Elena."

She let go of her brother as she stared at Stefan in horror.

"What do you mean?" she asked wide eyes.

"I mean he sacrificed himself for the safety of your brother." He answered solemnly.

"She's not going to…" Elena started.

"No, she wouldn't kill him." Stefan quickly reassured her, "They we're good friends, Eve's not that heartless."

"Could have fooled me." She replied sarcastically as she grabbed her bag and ushered Jeremy to the door, "Come on Jer, we're going home."

Stefan turned and watched them walk out the front door, shutting it gently firmly behind them as he was left alone in his huge family house.

…..

"So why are we here Eve?" Damon asked looking around.

They were standing in downtown New York, on an empty dark street in the middle of the night. She smiled and turned to face him.

"Time to take a walk down old memory lane." She mused as she walked down a dark alleyway and knocked on a dirty looking door.

A slot in the door opened as a pair of eyes peered out at them.

"Whose he?" the voice grunted.

"He's with me." Eve said forcefully staring into his eyes, as the slot closed shut and heavy door heaved opened to reveal a giant of a man standing there grimly before them.

"Ah I'm only joking around I knew it was you." He laughed as he stepped aside to let them enter.

"How's it been Bezik?" Eve said casually walking into the dimly lit hallway as Damon followed.

"Business as usual," Bezik replied shutting the door behind them and watching them slowly walk downstairs.

"What is this place?" Damon questioned as he followed her down the stairs.

"One of the many places I like to visit frequently." She mused as they reached the bottom, coming to stop at the sound of blaring music muffled by a door, which they stood in front of.

"Are you ready?" Eve asked excitedly as she took his hand and led him through the door.

Damon's jaw dropped as he entered as the best-hidden secret in New York. There were people everywhere, drinking and dancing cheerfully to the beat of the music. A huge bar to his left was fully stocked and lit up, surrounded by people as they pushed to find space at the front, the bartenders rushing around making their various concoctions with expert precision. To his right was the DJ booth, where some random guy held his headphones to his ear and pushed different buttons to impress the crowd, who was lost in a trance to the beat he was pumping out through the massive speakers all around them.

"I have to admit I'm impressed." Damon shouted over the music.

"Oh this is nothing darling, just you wait." She replied and led him through the crowd to the front of the bar, grabbing a bottle of vodka and jumping on top of the bar before raising it to the roof.

"Drinks are on me!" Eve declared as the entire mob of people cheered loudly and moved around her. Damon stood there stunned as she jumped back down and walked over, taking a swig of the bottle as passing it to him.

"You picked the fun side, enjoy it," she said playfully as she danced into the heart of the dance floor.

He watched her disappear into the crowd before quickly following, tipping the bottle of vodka to his lips and swallowing deeply.

They were lost in the music together, dancing and moving without noticing anything or anyone around them, and they were completely drunk.

"My God Eve…" Damon started to say as he opened his eyes and peered at her gyrating beside him.

She put her finger to his lips to silence him and continued dancing in her little trance, moving backwards to her own spot and spinning around in her intoxicated euphoria.

He watched her intensely as she danced to the beat and took a random girls hand, bringing her closely as their bodies intertwined and moved together.

The girl giggled and breathed heavily as Damon came to join them behind her, the three of them creating their own little world between them as Damon felt the girl's heartbeat quicken with excitement.

He looked over to see Eve slowly pulling the girl's hair back and exposing her neck, the blood rushing to her eyes as they turned black and her mouth opening to reveal her fangs, before she shot her head into the girls bare skin and sucked deeply.

She tossed her head back to stare at Damon wickedly, inviting him to join her.

His face changed from bliss to hunger in a second and he grabbed the girl's neck, biting the other side with force.

Eve smiled mischievously as the girl let out a tiny moan and she copied Damon and returned to feeding in delight.


	11. Chapter 11 - You Think You Can Handle It

**So I'm sad to say but this is officially the turniof point for my story. And there is a lot that will be revealed in this chapter!**

**But quickly before you skip down, please remember to tell me what you're thinking about the story, it's taking a huge leap from here. Trust me ;)**

**Okay go and enjoy and I'll look forward to reading your reviews. **

**Chapter 11 - "You Think You Can Handle The Truth?"**

Elijah leaned against the wall of an old building in Italy, casually pretending to read the newspaper as he peered over the top.

He hoped that Klaus was taking care of everything at home; he couldn't afford to have to run back home when he was so close now. He spotted a sickly looking man across the road and quickly threw away his newspaper and followed as he turned around the corner.

"What do you think you're doing Elijah?"

The unwell looking man stepping forward as he came around the corner and stopped him in his tracks; Elijah stared at him, he looked…familiar somehow.

"Surely it hasn't been that long that you don't recognize me?" he questioned.

"Azazeal"" Elijah replied taking a step back in amazement as he nodded.

"Who can you be alive?" he asked curiously.

"I'm dying at the moment Elijah." Azazeal replied, "Come, if you have come all this way to see me then we must have a drink."

He started to walk off as Elijah followed behind him dumbfounded.

"Excuse me for saying so," Elijah said politely accepting the glass of wine, "But I don't understand how you're still here?"

Azazeal slowly sat down opposite him and took a sip from his own glass.

"Ah I'll always remember how real wine used to taste," he reminisced, "Before they started turning it into this.." he looked down at his glass, swirling it around unimpressed before looking to Elijah.

"Right, my life." He sighed getting back on topic, "I have been lucky enough to be blessed with the gift of magic, as you well know, and though this gift I found the ability to prolong my life indefinitely."

Elijah stared at his old friend and sipped his glass slowly.

"Yes I've seen plenty witches defy the natural ageing process before," he replied, "but never for this long."

Azazeal coughed uneasily and took a long sip of wine before speaking.

"I found a way to steal other's powers," he answered looking up, "Literally rip them from their masters and take them for my own; and it worked quite well at first."

Elijah stared at him wide eyes for a moment before swiftly regaining his composure.

"What happened then?" he asked curiously.

"Well it made me stronger and more powerful, but it didn't help me extend my lifespan any more than usual," Azazeal started to explain, "That was Eve."

Elijah faced him as his jaw dropped.

"But that's who you really came to talk about isn't it?" Azazeal stated calmly, "You were the moral one remember?" he smiled.

Elijah took a deep breath and laughed as his nerves left him feeling comfortable with his very old friend.

"So what's she up to these days?" he asked light-heartedly.

"Up to her usual tricks again," Elijah replied.

"She wants Niklaus again doesn't she?" Azazeal interrupted as he nodded getting to his feet.

"He has finally found a girl who is changing him for the better," he informed him, "But Eve has bitten her."

Azazeal sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Ah yes I had forgotten what she gets like when she is jealous." He said, "He would do well to forget this girl then."

Elijah took a step forward, "He won't let that happen unfortunately."

Azazeal took a deep breath and slowly got to his feet.

"Well then, we better go help before she starts killing everyone."

…..

Azazeal slowly walked into his study, hundreds of ancient books stacked high on every available surface surrounding him as Elijah followed behind; his eyes wide with shock for the second time that day.

"I need to grab a few things before we leave." Azazeal explained as he took a few books off a dusty shelf and blew on the covers before wandering over to another pile of books.

"Pardon me for being so forward," Elijah said politely, "But you haven't actually explained anything yet."

Azazeal stopped and turned around sighing deeply, before placing the book he was holding in Elijah's arms and huddled over to the nearest chair to rest.

"When I first discovered what Eve was I knew I would be able to siphon some of her limitless power for my own," he said gently, "But I didn't realize until it was too late, that it would cost me dearly."

"What is she Azazeal?" Elijah asked carefully and his friend started to bellow with laughter.

"You mean to tell me you still haven't figured that out yet?" he chuckled as Elijah stared at the ground uncomfortably.

"That why I'm here talking to you isn't it? He replied as he leaned against the huge antique desk and watched his friend enjoy in his ignorance.

"You want to know the story of how Eve came to be who she is today."

…..

_It started way back when time itself was measured in moon cycles, in an 'Age of the Gods' as they called it then; when God himself had banished Satan to the dark depths of Hell for the rest of eternity. But there was one loophole; Satan was allowed to spread his misery upon the earth and all it's creature, creating death and chaos everywhere he pleased._

_Although there was one place that found a way to pacify the Devil, by sacrificing the purest virgins to him every full moon, they managed to subdue him into passing over their city._

_But one day the Devil saw the Emperor's youngest and most stunning daughter, Evangeline, and became furious with rage that he was keeping such delights a secret from him. He threw all his ferocity into trying to break the city; they endured plagues of death, days of unholy temperatures, and nights of terror as they waited for the safety of the daylight to send Satan back into hell for another day._

_Until one day the Emperor couldn't bear to see his people suffer for his inactions any longer, and on the next full moon he sacrificed his own daughter to the almighty Prince of Darkness. She screamed all the way down into hell as Satan took her and stole her away from her human life._

_But the Emperor hadn't realized that his daughter had secretly been reckless in her youth and become friendly with one of the Golden Warriors, giving herself to him before marriage and disgracing her family._

_When Satan learned this he grew even more enraged with the Emperor, but unable to harm the beautiful girl, he instead shared his own power with her. Her human life unable to contain the mass of power that he was flooding into her, that she died on the bottom of Hell, and came back as the Queen of the Damned._

_Now when Satan finally released her and she awoke, she was back on the earth, furious with her father for his betrayal and thirsty for human blood. She soon realized the great power she had been blessed with and found she could do anything she wanted, anything was possible. She went on a rampage and massacred the entire city in revenge for what the Emperor had done to her. Unable to hold in her fury she went on to decimate whole civilisations, almost wiping humanity off the face of the planet before Azazeal found her._

_Azazeal had been born the bastard of a fallen angel who had come to earth to have his fill of human women, unknowing that by doing so his holy power would be corrupted and would be imprinted into the child. He grew up learning of his amazing abilities and one day he accidently killed his mother whilst trying to steal her magic, and quickly flees his village for fear of punishment._

_He found some ancient monks who taught him how to manage his powers, helping him to learn self-control and discipline as he grew up. But he was still drawn to the dark side of his abilities, deciding one day that he was tired of rules and regulations and stole the entire monasteries power for himself before once again escaping for safety._

_It was whilst he was on the run that he bumped into Evangeline, fresh from killing the last city she just crossed in her mad haze._

_She tried to go after him but he ran quickly recognising the eyes of Satan before him, and tried to steal the huge power he felt coming from within her. It worked and he became stronger but it didn't stop her, just made her snap out of the furious rage she was in and try again. So again he drew from her almighty power and felt no limits; growing hungry with excitement they fought like that for days; until finally Azazeal traded his human soul for Eve's trust and the two became the best of friends._

_They travelled the world together, an unstoppable force to be reckoned with, leaving death and bloodshed in their wake. As the centuries passed and humanity grew, they learned how to hide in the shadows and help themselves to societies best and finest._

_As they grew tired of the hunt they started to weave themselves into the history books, influencing humans wherever they went and causing great wars and destruction. Evangeline grew quite bold and went on to fool everyone by stating herself as Cleopatra in Egypt, leaving as she forced her to commit suicide after her love Julius Caesar was killed, she slept with Jesus and became referred to as 'Mary Magdalene', befriending his traitor Judas and causing his crucifixion. She continued to run for centuries and only stopped when she fell madly in love with King Henry VIII, disguising herself as Katherine Howard as they quickly married and she became Queen of England, but before too long she was once again on the road as her cover was blown as her name was killed. She came to France and posed as Marie Antoinette, becoming the life of the party as she had the time of her life, but as the Black Plague spread across Europe, she found the perfect way to escape and once more travel in style. Azazeal was always present in the background, growing wise with experience he preferred to stay out of the spotlight and look on as Eve had her fun._

_But as the time started to pass them and their friendship grew stronger, Eve confided in him that she was lonely and longed for someone similar to her, as she was unable to procreate herself._

_Azazeal tried to change her mind by stealing the soul of an unborn child from a pregnant couple that lived nearby, leaving the baby stillborn. But still Eve continued to ask him for other like herself, until finally he gave in._

_They moved to the New World and found the couple that Azazeal had crippled of their firstborn, he has grown to feel guilty for so much innocent life taken and watched over them as they settled into dangerous werewolf territory and grew into a large and dysfunctional family._

_Their names were Esther and Mikael and they had six more children, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and little Henrik._

_Azazeal helped Esther establish her magic and Evangeline grew jealous as she watched Elijah and Niklaus fall deeply in love for a village girl called Tatia._

_ So when Henrik was accidently killed one night while sneaking out with his brother, Niklaus to watch the men turn into werewolves, Esther rushed to Azazeal begging him for help to protect her family from anymore heartache. He agreed and planned with Evangeline to turn them into something she could relate to._

_"He took some of Eve's blood and told Esther what to do. She had to make sure they all drank the blood before dying and binding their life to the immortality of the white oak, causing them to transform into equals of the werewolf._

_But when Niklaus made his first kill he also triggered his werewolf side, revealing his mothers affair with the neighbouring villagers, and sending his father, Mikael furious with rage that he went and slaughtered the entire village, sparking the start of the fight between vampire and werewolf._

_Esther who was panicked by the huge imbalance in nature she had just unfurled, came once again to her mentor Azazeal and begged him for his help. He told her of how to create the curse and gave her the moonstone to bind it, but unbeknownst to Evangeline, he used the blood of Niklaus' love, Tatia to seal it._

_When Eve learned of what had happened she grew furious at Azazeal's betrayal and killed Tatia instantly, before running after Niklaus as his father, Mikael promised to kill them all after he killed his mother in anger._

_Evangeline stayed with the rest of the family and taught them how to survive, finally happy in the company of her own kind. But the rest of them bickered miserably and failed to control their hunger for blood, almost exposing them several times and they travelled around together. Until one day they scattered when a witch learned of their existence and created the Five to hunt them all down, almost succeeding except for the fact that they didn't kill Niklaus, who awoke to slaughter them all; Undaggering all his siblings except Finn and beginning the start of the Hunter's Curse._

_Evangeline tried to help Niklaus as he self-destructed but unable to watch him anymore she ran away to find Azazeal for help to no avail._

_So she continued to hide in history, playing her little games with humans and roaming the New World freely, discovering that the Original vampires she had made could create others easily; although they were weak copies of herself, they were overpowered by their lust for blood and burnt in the sun. Not exactly like her but close enough._

_She came back into contact with Niklaus in England 1492, as he had freed himself from the Hunter's Curse and found the loophole to his own. One of his friends, Trevor brought him the doppelganger called Katerina Petrova and he now had everything he needed to finally break free from his curse. But as Katerina joined the household so did the old feud between Niklaus and Elijah over her beauty. Evangeline knew this and once again grew angry with jealously, only keeping quiet as Niklaus explained that she must die in order to break the curse._

_But before he could sacrifice her for his own gain, she escaped with the help of his friend Trevor, who had also stolen the moonstone from Niklaus. Hiding Katerina with his good friend Rose, she knew she why she was there and quickly committed suicide after feeding from Rose's blood, causing her to turn into a vampire and go on the run for the next five hundred years._

_Niklaus was enraged when he found out his chance at breaking the curse had escaped with his moonstone and travelled with Evangeline to the Petrova's homeland, Bulgaria; where they tracked down her family and killed them all for revenge._

_They continued to travel together, killing as they went and slowly falling deeply in an all-consuming love. Evangeline was as happy as she could be in life, but Niklaus wouldn't stop looking for another doppelganger as he became obsessed. Finally one day Azazeal found her and convinced her the leave to help him, as he was sickly and unwell. But as soon as he was closer to Eve his power started regenerating and he grew back into his normal self once again._

_Once again they travelled together, until one day Azazeal recognised a woman who looked exactly like Katerina Petrova, playing between the Salvatore brothers and living in a little town called Mystic Falls, erected exactly where they had found the Original family, all those centuries ago._

_She was going by the name of Katherine Pierce now and Eve knew that she had to watch her closely to try and kill her, slowly helping the town expose vampires as monsters in a bid to try and get them to kill her. But she was too smart for that and managed to escape as they rounded up al the vampires and burnt them in the church. Not before getting the Salvatore brothers killed and turned into vampires, Eve sent Azazeal after Katherine and stayed in Mystic Falls to watch the brothers rampage through the town, each fighting their own demons._

_After the blood crazy one called Stefan tore through half of the founding families, his brother, Damon split and went off on his own way. Eve was split about which one to follow, but knew that Damon had willingly drunk from Katherine's neck, so the choice became obvious._

_It was then that she became a mentor again, teaching him all the rules of being a vampire, and then showing him how to break all those rules. They lived a crazy vampire lifestyle together, until Damon found out that Katherine hadn't died in the fire all along, that she was trapped in the tomb underneath the church; and pulled all his efforts into trying to free her._

_Eve grew enraged at another man ignoring her for the face of the doppelganger and left in a hurry, feeding her frustrations out on humanity as Klaus found her easily again, making amends for his behaviour as they travelled together._

_They stopped at a little place called New Orleans and helped it grow into a bustling city as the years flew by, reigniting their romance and picking it back up where they left off._

_But wherever he would travel, his father Mikael would not long follow behind; still obsessed with the promise he made years ago, to end Niklaus' life. And he found them in New Orleans, almost catching them before Evangeline stepping in to help fight him off, as Klaus and his siblings ran off in fear. Mikael left to pursue his family as Eve helped Klaus' best protégé, Marcel to take care of the city they had helped build, before running away herself._

_Now Rebekah quickly fell in love with a vampire called Stefan in Chicago in the 1920's, which at first her brother Klaus despised; but they soon grew to be like brothers. Until once again Mikael caused them to abandon their lives and go on the run._

_Fast forward until a few years ago when Stefan and Damon discovered the new Doppelganger, Elena Gilbert and the whole past started repeating itself once again. This time Klaus becoming successful in breaking his curse and transforming into the Hybrid he truly is. Discovering how to sire himself more of his kind and raising tensions between the Salvatore brothers again, as his sister causes the latest doppelganger to turn into a vampire._

_Which is where Eve tracks Klaus back down to finally go back to the happiness she once knew._

_….._

Elijah sits back looking stunned and unable to find words to respond.

"It's quite a story isn't it?" Azazeal asks looking up to see his shocked friend process what he has just been told.

Elijah swallows hard and looks at the pages before him, proof of the story he has just heard.

"Like Ernest Hemmingway once said to me 'All things truly wicked start from an innocence'," Azazeal muttered as slowly got to his feet.

"So… is there anything that can stop her?" Elijah asked finally finding the words to respond.

"There is no material object in this world that can end her life," he replied, "I'm not even too sure she can die, but every curse has to have a loophole somewhere."

He huddles around to his pile of books and placed them into a suitcase before shutting the lid and turning back to his guest.

"I may require your assistance, I'm…" He asked looking down at his frail body.

"Of course," Elijah said as he walked forward to pick up the heavy suitcase.

Azazeal quickly stabbed him with a syringe and pushed the amber liquid into his system, causing him to instantly collapse and become unconscious.

"I'm not that weak." He spat as he kicked his head with his foot to see that he was well and truly out of it.


	12. Chapter 12 - Checkmate

**Firstly a huge thank you to everybody who is reviewing, especially RosalieRowan, you have to know that it makes my day reading your responses :D so please keep it up!**

** I just started writing my second TVD story (see my page for details) and I'm finding it a lot harder than this one. This story kind of just started off and a scene in my head a grew from there. As everything slowly started fitting into place, I realized I'd better start writing it down or risk forgetting it completely. **

**So now were pretty much in the thick of it all, this chapter includes a big battle between Klaus and Eve, as you see them come to a head. And the story changes direction from here. **

**I'm looking at possible endings at the moment so make sure you let me know what you think is going to happen to see if you're right :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 - "Checkmate"**

Eve and Damon drive up to an old abandoned looking house in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we now?" Damon asks looking around at the wrecked house.

"Time for a little reunion." Eve mused as she walked to the front door and knocked loudly, standing on the porch and turning around to see Damon following behind her.

The door swung open to reveal a handsome blonde haired vampire, his face lighting up as he saw Eve and he walked forward and kissed her passionately.

She returned his embrace as Damon stood there awkwardly and cleared his throat loudly.

They parted and turned to look at him, Eve had a small smile on her face while the blonde guy looked intensely at him.

"This is my good friend Troy." She introduced to him.

"Yeah I can see that for myself." Damon replied sarcastically.

"Which one came?" Troy asked curiously, still staring at Damon in front of him.

"That's Damon," Eve replied walking into the house, "Be easy on him, he's older and stronger than you are."

Troy glared at him before following her inside as Damon led behind and closed the door behind him.

"Hello Katherine." Eve greeted as she walked into the room and sat down comfortably at the couch, staring into Katherine's scared face confidently.

"Katherine?" Damon asked as he entered the room and saw her, followed by Troy.

"Damon?" she exclaimed her eyes turning wide with shock.

"Oh isn't this nice now?" Eve said sarcastically as she leaned back and crossed her legs, "Little reunion and all."

"What have you done to her Eve?" Damon questioned as he noticed how truly scared she was of her; what had happened to her?

"Pfft, I didn't do anything," Eve replied, "Your girlfriend did this, I just picked up the pieces that's all."

Damon went to walk forward but Troy vamp sped in front of him and growled.

"He's okay Troy settle down." She ordered as he backed down and stood silent once more.

Damon went and sat down next to Eve, still staring into Katherine's human eyes with disbelief.

"Still think you chose the bad side now?" Eve mused as she smiled and pulled out her cell phone.

"Time for a call home don't you agree?" she asked as she dialled and put on speakerphone and it started ringing.

"What more do you want Eve?" Klaus' voice came out of the speakers.

"Missed you too darling." Eve replied playfully, "How's Caroline doing? Has she killed herself yet?"

The phone went silent for a second before a low snarling could be heard on the line.

"I'm just waiting for Elijah to find a cure and then I will kill you Eve." Klaus threatened angrily.

She threw her head back and laughed in response, holding the phone out so everyone could hear.

"How are you so sure there is a cure sweetheart?" she teased him, "Have you ever seen someone live to tell the tale yet?"

Damon swallowed nervously as he listened to Klaus's response.

"Anyway," Eve started before he could comment, "I have someone here who is just dying to talk you."

She threw the phone to Katherine, who clumsily caught it before holding it out at arms length.

"Hello Klaus," she said meekly.

"Katerina?" Klaus exclaimed, "Is that you?"

"Umm… yes." She looked around the room for support; all she got was wide eyes.

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"I…I'm not sure." Katherine replied, "It's the middle of nowhere."

"That's enough of that." Eve said as she snatched the phone from Katherine and held it to her mouth to speak.

"How about if I just bring her to you darling?" she offered generously,

"Seeing as I'm coming that way anyway."

"If you hurt her in any way," Klaus warned her.

"I know you'll punish me like the naughty girl that I am, right?" Eve teased into the phone as she looked mischievously at Troy, and winked at Damon.

"Give Caroline my best, she'll need it." She stated happily as she pressed end and looked at the expression of the room.

"What was that for Eve?" Damon questioned as he looked at her, "What are we going to do now? Bust back into Mystic Falls with the three of us and her."

He points to Katherine who continues to sit on the couch and look frightened at the whole situation.

A small smile spread across Eve's face as she turns her head to look at him.

"Do you still have no faith in me?" she asks him, walking toward him, "I have everything Klaus ever wanted in my grasp. I have his human doppelganger, his greatest love is all but destroyed and I have his child-to-be."

Damon's eyes shot to Eve's concave stomach as she laughed in reply.

"Oh you're a funny one." She said highly amused, "I may be unstoppable, but I'm not that good."

She walked back over to the couch and sat back relaxingly.

"It seemed he had a little indiscretion with a she-wolf, one drunken night," Eve explained, "Kind of like what would have happened if Elena hadn't of crashed the party remember?" she smiled wickedly as he shot her a death glare.

"Relax that's old news now," she said, "Because you're here with me now, and that's all that matters." She patted his hand with hers as Troy looked on jealously.

"Whose up for another road trip?" Eve asked looking around the room excitedly.

"Judas?" Eve spoke into the phone,

"It's time for battle darling, are you all ready?"

She was silent as she listened to his answer.

"Good, I'll see you soon." She replied before putting her phone away and turning to Damon who was is the backseat of her town car.

"So what's the story with him?" Damon whispered as he nodded to Troy, who was in the front driving. Eve moved closer before whispering her reply.

"Long story…" she explained quietly, "I found him freshly turned and couldn't help myself, you can guess the rest." She rolled her eyes and looked out the window as Damon turned to stare at Troy once again.

"And you're sure Katherine will be okay in the boot?" he asked worriedly.

"Why do you want to join her as well?" Eve bit back harshly and he quickly closed his mouth for the remainder to the journey.

…..

"Where the hell could he be?" Klaus shouted as he paced around the living room of his mansion, Rebekah standing nearby watching him.

"Maybe he just found a good lead and…" she started to say.

"If something good had happened to Elijah then he would have called sister," he spat at her, "It must be Eve."

"Well she should be here soon Nik, what are you going to do?" Rebekah asked urgently.

"I don't know Rebekah?!" he yelled, "I have no idea what to do, all I can think about is Caroline."

His angry face fell into sadness at the mention of her name; he struggled to hold himself together.

"You need to fight this for her." She urged him, "Otherwise Eve will..."

"I know what will happen Beka," Klaus snapped as he walked out of the room, unable to sit and wait for his brother to call any longer.

…..

Eve and Damon walk into the Mystic Grill together, Eve heads straight to the bar to start drinking while Damon looks around, noticing Matt and ushering him out the back.

"Hey Damon what the hell are you doing here?" Matt asked looking at him, "I thought you were with…"

"Shh." He stopped Matt from talking before starting himself,

"Where's Elena?" he asked worriedly, looking around.

"Umm at home I think?" Matt replied uneasily, "What's happening?"

Damon glared at him to stop.

"Just go now and ring the Sheriff, tell her the evacuate everyone from the town centre and make sure Elena stays there until I say so, got it?" Damon ordered as he pushed him out the back exit and turned around to walk casually back out and join Eve at the bar.

"Now I thought Stefan was the one who was saving her?" she teased and swallowed her shot.

"Give it a rest." He replied as he took his drink and sipped deeply.

Eve shrugged and turned back around.

"Pfft, if you think that's going to keep her.."

"It's better than nothing okay?" Damon snapped as he swallowed another mouthful of his drink before asking for a refill.

"So what now?" he asked resting his elbows on the bar top.

"Now we wait darling," Eve said confidently, "Shouldn't be long now."

…..

"Come out Eve, I know you're in there!"

Klaus shouted as he stood in front of the Mystic Grill; joined by Rebekah, Stefan, Matt, Elena, and Jeremy. They had been forced to lock Caroline in one of the county's jail cells to stop her from trying to kill herself, as she slowly spiralled into her own pit of insanity.

The front doors exploded open from their hinges as Eve emerged from the doorway, walking confidently towards them before stopping a few feet away. Damon followed behind her and glared at Matt, who shrugged and looked around in excuse for Elena's attendance.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a lovely surprise?" Eve mused sarcastically, "Now really Niklaus, you shouldn't have."

He stared into her eyes furiously, his face set into an angry grimace as he watched her stand there and tease him.

"Is this all you have Eve?" he finally spoke up, "It's going to take more than a Salvatore to kill me."

"But I don't want to kill you darling," she explained as she smiled wickedly, "Just screw and screw and screw, and I could have done that all by myself."

"So why include all these others then?" Klaus questioned, "Why bring everyone else into this mess?"

"What would be the fun in that?" she answered slyly in reply as she peered over his shoulder into the distance behind him.

"Oh goody, here come my friends." She stated as everyone turned around to see the figures surrounding the group.

There were ten in total, spread out evenly across the park, staring intensely at the small group in front of them. Standing behind them was a heavily pregnant Hayley and a very scared looking Katherine.

"Hayley?!" Klaus shouted as he recognized her and took a step towards her. Troy snarled angrily and stepped forward defensively.

"Ah yes, Hayley you poor thing," Eve spoke up sympathetically, "Why don't you come stand next to me where its nice and safe?"

Hayley looked into her eye untrustingly and slowly walked forward clutched her huge belly, as she stopped by Eve's other side.

Eve casually slung her arm around Hayley as she instantly stiffened in discomfort.

"Aww look how positively glowing she is?" she points out as she tucks Hayley's hair behind her ears, "Wouldn't you say Niklaus?"

Klaus clenched his jaw as he realizes that he is outnumbered and overpowered, all those years of terrorising people has left him without allies in his greatest time of need.

"Leave him alone you pathetic fool." Rebekah shouted, turning to glare at Eve viciously.

"Oh I have a present for you as well." Eve declared as a shadow moved behind her and walked forward.

"Elijah?" Klaus gasped at he saw his face.

"Hello brother." Elijah greeted wickedly, "How nice to see you again."

He stood there in his signature suit, looking murderously at his family.

"What have you done to him?" Rebekah demanded angrily.

"Just made him forget all about his morals," Eve replied, "I fixed him."

Klaus growled defensively as Elijah stepped forward and stared him down.

"Are you ready to choose now, Niklaus?" she asked staring into his eyes as they sparkled intensely and grew darker, "I'll even give you back Elijah, seeing as I'm in such a good mood tonight."

Klaus swallowed and took a deep breath before slowly nodding and looking at Eve maliciously. Her eyes lit up and she stepped forward.

"Really?" she breathed.

"Nik you cant!" Rebekah interrupted in a panic at what was happening.

"She can help Caroline," he answered firmly as he walked forward and stood in front of Eve, "Please help her."

Eve rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Fine, bring her here." She ordered as Elena and Stefan quickly ran to the county jail without hesitation.

"But I warn you Klaus, if you even think of…" Eve threatened.

"Relax, he does truly loves her," Rebekah interrupted, "You just guaranteed that he would."

"Rightio then," she replied walking over to Elijah and staring deeply into his eyes.

"You can remember now." She stated as he awoke from his blank stare, looking around at the familiar faces surrounding him.

"What the…" he started

"Elijah!" Rebekah said as she ran over to hug him, as he looked on wide-eyed.

"You're late, Azazeal" Eve said calmly as another man came and stood by her side. Standing there confidently, Elijah was amazed to see him returned to his younger self, hardly the old elderly man he had met in Italy?

"Azazeal?" Klaus asked surprised, "Is that really you?"

"Yes I am here Niklaus, it's good to see you again," Azazeal said gently, "Although I wish I could say under better circumstances."

A small smile spread on Klaus' expression as he saw an old friend amongst all the battle.

"They're back," Matt said, walking quickly to help Stefan and Elena carry Caroline to the middle of the town square, laying her gently down in front of Eve as she coughed weakly. Eve rolled her eyes in disgust as she stepped forward.

"God you really are pathetic." She spat.

"Just help her like you agreed." Stefan said firmly, crossing his arms and staring at his brother standing opposite him.

"Fine," Eve spat back, "But remember what you said Klaus."

She walked forward and bit her wrist, slicing the vein open as blood starting pouring out, she held her arm out and dripped the blood into Caroline's open mouth.

"There we go sweetheart," she said gently, "good as new again."

"Just like me." Klaus said looking stunned.

"Eve smiled and licked her wrist to remove the blood, the wound already healed.

"Actually darling," she stated, "You got it from me." She smiled wickedly.

"Niklaus," Elijah stepped forward, the memories of the story Azazeal had told him before slowly coming back, "She's right."

"What?" Klaus questioned as he stared in horror at his brother; what was he talking about?

"Azazeal explained everything," he answered, "She is who she says she is."

Klaus turned his eyes to Eve, staring at her intensely as she smiled sweetly in return.

"Who are you Eve?" he asked uncertainly.

"The greatest trick the Devil ever pulled was convincing the world there was only one of him." She replied as her eyes turned deep black.

"I've gone by many names over the centuries; Satan's Spawn, Goddess of Darkness, Mother of the Underworld, and my personal favourite, the Devil's Whore." She paused for effect as the group stared on, "But it doesn't really matter what they all call me, the fact is that they all fear me."

"Ladies and Gentleman," Azazeal stepped forward and gestured to Eve beside him, "The Devil comes in many forms, don't let his latest creation fool you."

Klaus stared on in astonishment as he recognised Eve's power but he had no idea of the potential she held.

"Argh!" Hayley screamed and clutched her bloated stomach in pain as her waters suddenly broke.

"Hayley?" Klaus stepped forward to help her but Azazeal stepped in front of him and shook his head.

"Don't make the same mistake twice my friend." He warned him.

"Step aside pal, that's the mother of my child that you're defending." Klaus spat angrily as Eve rushed over to Hayley's aid.

"Hey, shh it's going to be okay." Eve reassured her gently as she squeezed her hand and helped her sit down, "Some might even say, perfect timing."

Hayley looked up into Eve's smiling face curiously as she her hand quickly shot into her chest, clutching her heart as Eve tore her arm out of her body, ripping the life with it.

"No!" Klaus screamed as Azazeal quickly grabbed him tightly and stopped him from advancing any further.

In a flash, Judas and the rest of the vampires had grabbed Rebekah and Elijah, quickly snapping their necks as they fell limply to the ground.

Damon and Stefan took Elena and Jeremy and vamp sped off to safety as fast as they could, and Matt picked up Caroline off the floor and stood there defensively.

"Get her body." Eve ordered to Troy as he lifted Hayley's lifeless body and ran away.

"What did you do?" Klaus yelled as tears fell from his eyes in shock.

"Grab the doppelganger and lets go already." Eve complained to the group as a few vampires went off to retrieve Katherine.

She walked forward and stepped over Rebekah and Elijah before stopping in front of the shaken hybrid.

"You picked the right side darling." She confirmed gently as she walked off to the car park, "Come on then."

Azazeal looked at him warningly as Klaus looked over to his siblings lying uncomfortably where they had fallen on the ground.

"They'll wake up and this will all be over." He tried being reassuring as his arm pushed Klaus in the right direction gently. They turned and followed Eve to the car park without a second glance at the mess they left behind them.


	13. Chapter 13 - Of All The Gin Joints

**Hi everybody!**

**So what did you all think of the big battle? Remember to leave a review so I can hear all of your feedback. **

**The story changes it beat for a little bit. Kind of crossing over with the Originals story line that is being produced right now, or what I imagine would happen ;)**

**Some juicy moments coming up so enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 - "Of All The Gin Joints..."**

Stefan hung up his phone and walked back into the living room of the boarding house, where Damon and Elena were talking.

"Elijah and Rebekah are back up, and Caroline's better." Stefan announced as he entered the room, Elena let out a sigh of relief for her friends.

"What about Klaus and Eve?" she asked worriedly.

"They've disappeared… for now." Stefan answered cautiously.

"Shouldn't be that hard to find a Demon child and her hybrid pet." Damon replied sarcastically, "The problem is when we find them, how do we kill her?"

"This isn't our problem." Elena interrupted, "I know that sound's harsh but it's true. Klaus has been a threat since the second he got here, now he's gone for good, problem solved."

"It's not that easy Elena…" Damon replied.

"Why?" she quickly questioned, "Why not? Why can't it just be easy like it used to be?" tears started to well up in her eyes as her true emotions flowed to the surface, the guilt of loving both of them finally cutting her down.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked Damon sadly.

"I left for you Elena," he answered firmly as her tears fell freely down her cheeks.

"Elena…" Stefan stepped forward to hug her but she swiftly turned and sat on the couch by herself.

"No Stefan, it's not fair," she stated honestly, "I can't keep doing this anymore, it's not right."

Elena got to her feet and hurried out the door, leaving the Salvatore brothers to stare at each other intensely.

…..

Rebekah walks into the study to find her brother, frantically searching through the books trying to find something.

"Elijah! What are you doing?" she enquired as he poked his head up and saw her staring curiously. He stepped back and pulled his suit jacket up.

"They're all gone Rebekah." Elijah stated as he looked around the room, "Everything we had about her but were too naïve to put together, it's gone."

Rebekah walks forward and scans the room, seeing the gaps in the shelves where entire volumes had been taken, leaving nothing but dust in its place.

"Sorry about that old friend, call it an loaner."

They spun around to see Azazeal in the doorway, standing there smiling gently.

"Azazeal…" Elijah started to say in shock.

"Yes I know," he replied confidently, "I just had to make sure you knew everything before I left."

He walked into the room and threw the pile of papers off the top of the desk before leaning it against it with ease.

"But you already told me the story of how she came to be?" Elijah questioned puzzled.

"Yes but that's not the whole story," Azazeal spoke up staring into his eyes intensely before moving his gaze to his sister.

"Ah Rebekah you look as stunning, just like your mother." He complimented, as he looked her up and down hungrily. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defensively.

"What have you come here to tell me?" Elijah interrupted as Azazeal tore his gaze from Rebekah, "It must be important for you to leave Eve's side?"

Azazeal chuckled as Elijah stared into his eyes seriously, he didn't trust his old friend anymore, and so what could he possible want now?

"There is a second Prophecy," he announced, "written about two massive abominations created to walk the earth, causing great pain and destruction for all humanity."

"Klaus and Eve…" Elijah breathed as Azazeal slowly nodded.

"It states," he continued, "that these two forces will be drawn to one another throughout history, each time connecting like magnets before charging and exploding, before starting the cycle all over again."

Elijah opened his mouth in shock as Rebekah looked on wide-eyed.

"But, because they are such unnatural entities in their own right," Azazeal spoke firmly, "They can never fully come together as one without causing a massive rift in the balance of nature itself."

He paused and looked at Elijah before standing up and walking to the door.

"They will create the end of the world if she gets her wish." Azazeal warned them.

"How do you know all of this?" Elijah enquired.

"Who do you think wrote the Prophecies?" he answered before exiting the room and leaving them in wonder of the situation at hand.

"That's why she killed Hayley." Rebekah said turning to her brother sadly as he nodded.

"The child would have killed him," he replied solemnly, "she couldn't allow that to happen."

…..

"Why are we in Chicago again, Eve?" Klaus asked seriously, as they walked off her private jet and onto the runway.

Another black town car was waiting for them on the tarmac, as Klaus opened the door for her and she gave him a small smile before stepping into the car, closely followed by her partner.

When they were comfortably seated, Eve slowly turned to him to answer his question.

"I've always loved the windy city," she said playfully, "Always the right place for an adventure. Although it's not as good as it used to be, remember?"

Her eyes sparkled slightly as she smiled at him and he felt his hard exterior softening; he couldn't stay mad at her for long, it was impossible.

…..

_It was the 1920's; Chicago was full of scandal as prohibition came into effect, making everything more exhilarating and thrilling. Because everything was off limits, nothing really was, and it was a dangerous time for a human to be alive._

_Especially on a dark night with a full moon, like the one that came to pass, as Klaus entered a burlesque club in the red light district of Chicago._

_He lad left his sister with her new love, Stefan at a bar called Gloria's that they frequented often. He had quickly learnt of Stefan's darker side and instantly they became good friends. But because his new friend was now making out with his little sister, he needed some space to himself for a while._

_He entered the club and sat down at a table in the back, quickly ordering a strong drink from a waitress and watching the show unfold before him._

_A young attractive woman was finishing her set, lying naked on a French chair waving two fans seductively around her body as the music stopped and she froze is her final pose, the audience applauding loudly as she bowed and exited the stage._

_ "And now ladies and gentleman," the voice over announced, "the main attraction of the year… Miss Evangeline!"_

_The stunning black haired goddess slowly walked to the centre to the stage, holding a huge ostrich feathered fan, keeping her face hidden. She waved the fan around to the music as her hips gently swayed from side to side, her eyes to the floor as she slid of her robe; revealing an deep red corset and hosiery, intricately designed to fit her body in all the right ways perfectly._

_She walked forward and raised her eyes to the crowd, ever so slowly taking off her stockings and throwing them to the excited front row as they cheered in anticipation. She then slowly turned and walked around the giant martini glass behind her; loosening her corset strings with one hand behind her back, her other hand unhooking the front as she slithered easily out of it and wrapped her arms around her half naked figure._

_She elegantly slid her panties off and launched them into the audience with one foot; they hit Klaus in the face as she winked at him discreetly._

_She stood there in a tiny crystal thong with matching pasties and waved her hands around her to expose all her beauty to the crowd as she turned and stepped into the martini glass, spinning herself around in the expensive champagne that filled the giant prop._

_Eve giggled as she splashed the people closest to the stage playfully, leaning back with her legs in the air to display the signature pin-up pose to perfection. Her red lips blowing a kiss to him as he watched, hypnotized by the sight of her._

_The curtains slowly drew together as the audience clapped loudly and cheered in appraisal at the mesmerizing act._

_ Klaus ushered a waitress over before whispering in her ear,_

_"I want that one, now." He ordered as she rushed off to organize his desire._

_"Hello Mr. Mikaelson."_

_Eve appeared at the doorway to the private room that Klaus had just paid handsomely for. She was wearing a new outfit now, a dark purple corset showed from under a tightly fitting black robe, and draped over her body as to only expose the most elegant of curves._

_"Evangeline…" he gasped as she walked forward and took his glass from him, sipping it slowly before walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge. She crossed her legs and the large slid in her robe revealed her long, slender legs, covered by black sheer stockings and garter. He couldn't help but stare in astonishment at her beauty, sitting in front of him gracefully laid out._

_"How have you been, Niklaus?" she enquires as her eyes sparkled._

_"I have to pay to see you now?" Klaus asked playfully as he watched her sip his drink._

_"A girl has to have fun somehow." Eve replied mischievously._

_"Is this what you've been doing?" he questioned openly, "having fun?"_

_She laughed and got to her feet, slowly walking over to Klaus and gently sitting on his lap, pulling his face into hers as she kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her tightly as he kissed her back overpoweringly._

_"Isn't this fun?" she whispered to his ear as he pulled his head back and looked deeply into her eyes._

_"I've missed you Eve," Klaus exclaimed honestly._

_"I know you have darling." She replied gently._

_"Where have you been?" he asked her._

_"Oh I've been here and there," Eve mused, "I hear your sister's fallen for Stefan Salvatore?"_

_She smiled as he looked at her curiously,_

_ "Yes, he's become a good friend of mine." He replied earnestly._

_"Oh I'm well aware of that," she stated, "like brothers they say. Personally though, I find the other Salvatore, Damon, so much better company."_

_"How do you know him?" Klaus asked seriously, gazing into her eyes._

_"I found him a while back, when he was new." Eve explained, "Taught him to embrace his true nature, which unlike his brother, he excels at."_

_"Stefan is fine." He replied firmly._

_"For now," she added quickly, "but his compassion is killing him. Even in his darkest moments, when he rips them to pieces, he can't help himself and tries to put them back together."_

_Klaus stared at her as he recognized that she was telling the truth. Stefan was highly unstable, but he thought of him like family._

_"Never mind" Eve shook her head as she walked over to the end of the bed and turned around and smiled, "Come here."_

_Without hesitation Klaus vamp sped over to her, standing so close he could almost touch her._

_"Don't you want to get your money's worth?" she mused playfully, as she dropped her robe to the floor, revealing her perfect body underneath._

_He swiftly picked her up and threw her onto the bed, she giggled as he launched himself after her and ripped at the rest of her outfit feverishly. He needed to have her right then and there._

_….._

The town car stopped outside a vintage burlesque club, the exterior looked old and worn with age and the large front doors were locked up tight. The kind of place any normal person would presume to be empty and abandoned, and never thought of what could be happening behind closed doors.

"God I can't believe this place is still standing." Klaus said as he got out of the car and looked at the building in front of him.

"It's not from lack of trying," Eve replied casually, "But when every person assigned to close us down goes missing mysteriously, they soon left us alone."

She smiled and walked down an alleyway to the side of the building until she came to a door, she stopped and turned to Klaus who had followed her.

"Feeling peckish darling?" she asked confidently as she pushed the door open and entered.

The club hadn't changed much in ninety years, and it was almost like temporarily stepping back into history. The stage was to the left, where the large velvet curtains opened to show a group of girls performing their burlesque act together. To the right sat the bar, a few men drinking solemnly and the closed off front door; and right in front of him sat the audience, people gathered around tables watching the show with interest as waitresses busily rushed around them.

"Eve, this is…" Klaus started to say.

"My place," she replies welcomingly, "brings back memories doesn't it?"

She turned to look at him and gave him a mischievous smile, before walking over to the bar and taking a seat.

"Eve!" the bartender exclaimed as she spotted her and gave her a hug.

"How you been Kat?" Eve asked warmly as Klaus joined her side.

"Busy as always," Kat replied, serving up three shots of something on fire.

"Cheers," Eve declares as she raises her glass and downs her flaming shot in one as the others copy.

"So is it business as usual or have you dropped in for a bite?" Kat questioned as she wiped down the bar top.

"Just visiting today," Eve answered with a smile as her friend raised her eyebrows suspiciously, "Next time I promise."

"Hmm." Kat said as a waitress walked up to Eve to speak with her.

"Its ready for you." She told her blankly before returning to her tables.

Eve smiled in delight as she turned to Klaus as gestured for him to follow her.

"Guess I'll see you next time!" Kat shouted out playfully as her friend disappeared through a private door.

They walked down a narrow hallway until they reached a large door, and upon opening it Klaus saw a lavishly furnished suite, with ten beautiful girls standing in a line.

"What is this?" he asked naively.

Eve smiled and entered the room, walking over to the girls and eyeing all of them up and down before making herself comfortable on the nearby couch and staring intensely at Klaus.

"This is the crème de la crème of the living darling." Eve answered slyly.

"I don't understand…" Klaus said looking at the line of girls in front of him.

"It's what I do, or did. Remember?" she explained, "This is my business, I provide places where a vampire's every need can be fulfilled, for a price that is."

Klaus turned to stare at her in amazement, before slowly walking over to one of the girls and stroking her face gently; the girl didn't even flinch.

"Go ahead sweetheart," Eve encouraged him, "It's what they want."

Without hesitation Klaus grabbed the girl by the neck and pulled her to him, exposing his fangs, he eagerly bit into her and started sucking the deep red liquid that came oozing out from the puncture wound he left.

Eve stood up and vamp sped over to another girl, staring deeply into her eyes before stepping forward and leaning her head back as her fangs came out and savagely connected with her victim's neck.

…..

"That was one wild night." Klaus announced as they walked out of the club.

It was the next morning, and they had both woken up naked and satisfied, surrounded by last nights binge, lying dead on the floor around them.

"Told you," Eve mused as she smiled at him, "I know how to have fun."

A black tinted town car pulled up at the curb as Eve walked forward confidently and entered the car, closely followed by Klaus.

"Where to now?" Klaus asked as the car drove onto the same runway they had arrived on and again, stopped in front of her private jet.

"It's just like old times, remember?" she replied as she opened the door and got out of the car, walking to the plane and quickly up the stairs.

Klaus sighed as he entered the plane, moving to sit next to her as they flew off to their next mystery destination.

…..

Elena walked out of the bathroom and saw Damon sitting by the window in her bedroom, looking at her deeply.

"Damon" she said in surprise.

"Sorry, but I had to talk to you," he explains honestly, "I need to talk to you."

Elena takes a deep breath before walking over to her bed and sitting down to face him.

"I…" she starts to say.

"No wait," Damon interrupts, " I came here to tell you about what happened between Eve and I."

"I know Stefan told me the whole story," Elena said coldly, "I get it."

"I'm sorry Elena," Damon apologizes sincerely as she looks deeply into his sad eyes.

"I've already forgiven you for all that," she replied earnestly, "You sacrificed yourself for the safety of my brother."

Damon chucked to himself and smiled at her, relieved to know that she didn't hate him any longer.

"Your brother really does have awful taste is friends." He teased as she threw her pillow at him and laughed.

He dodges it easily and moves to sit next to Elena on her bed, staring into her eyes passionately as his hands gently cups her face.

"Damon… I…" she starts to say.

"I know," he replies as his eyes are filled with sadness, "I know what I sacrificed when I left you with him."

"I didn't mean to…" Elena explains glumly.

"I wasn't the only one who got caught up in old memories." Damon opens his arms as she walks to him and he hugs her tightly, the two of them uncertain on where to go from here.


	14. Chapter 14 - Proven Beyond Doubt

**Hi everyone,**

**I'm so sorry for the huge gap in new chapters. I hit a writer's block and had to try and find my inspiration again, plus my computer broke (never helpful) but I'm back! and this chapter brings some new developments in the plot, with the big question being 'What is Eve up to?' **

**Will we ever find out? you bet, but not just yet ;)**

**I'm planning more about what Eve is and her strengths and weaknesses in future chapters so keep following for some answers to finally be revealed.**

**I also started a tumblr account, so if you want to ask me any questions or give me some feedback, feel free to contact me on:**

** .com**

**or you can always twitter me undeadesse**

**So keep reading and reviewing and as always, enjoy!**

**Chapter 14 - "Proven Beyond Doubt"**

"I have a surprise for you," Eve mused at they entered the elevator of an expensive apartment building.

"What could you possibly have for me in New Orleans?" Klaus questioned her suspiciously, as the elevator doors opened to a lavish entrance.

"Hmm, come and see for yourself," she smiled playfully as she knocked loudly on the large front door; it opened to reveal her good friend Troy, looking pleased to see her again.

"Troy, darling," Eve greeted as she stepped in to kiss his cheek before entering the apartment, he looked at Klaus jealously as he followed behind.

He immediately stepped into a huge open-plan apartment, the sparkling kitchen at the far back, behind a large dining table, big enough to fit twelve, and a spacious living area filled with designer furniture. There is the middle of all the luxury sat none other than Miss Katerina Petrova, looking unsure about the situation surrounding her.

"Katerina..." Klaus gasped in shock as he stared into her eyes, noticing the fear that showed as she tried to hide her shaking hands in her lap.

"Surprise," Eve mused as she walked to the opposite couch and sat down comfortably, watching the situation with interest. Troy went to the kitchen and brought out a bottle of scotch and some glasses.

Klaus tore his eyes away from Katherine and turned to Eve, his eyes questioning hers for some answers; what was going on here?

"How can she be..." Klaus started to ask her curiously.

"What...Human?" Eve answered casually, "Elena gave her the cure...forcefully."

She smiled intensely at him as he stood there in shock. Katherine looked at each of them and started to tremble slightly.

Troy pours the drinks and passes them out to everybody, unwillingly handing the glass to Klaus as he glared angrily.

"I..." Katherine started to speak up.

"It would be smart of you to keep your mouth shut right now," Eve quickly silenced her, "You know, Damon actually called you 'the most diabolical woman he had ever met'?... Until he met me of course.

"You two are perfect for one another," Katerina spat out.

"And now the famous doppelganger, Katerina Petrova, is right back where she started all these years ago," Eve mused, "It's actually funny now I think about it."

She chuckled to herself and smiled wickedly at Katherine, before turning her attention back to her guest.

"You can finally create the master race you always wanted Niklaus," Eve exclaimed, "An army so big no one would ever dare declare war against you. Remember?"

Klaus looks at the scared doppelganger in front of him before turning to Eve, lost for words.

"W...Why?" Klaus asked Eve as she slowly takes a sip of her beverage and smiles at him mischievously.

"Isn't that what you always wanted, darling?" she asks, "I can give you everything you ever wished for."

Eve quickly gets to her feet and vamp speeds over to him, holding his head in her hands as she gazes into his eyes.

"It's what I do," she whispers as Klaus pushes his lips to hers and kisses her passionately, his arms around her waist as he shows her his gratitude.

"Eve…" he breathes as she slowly lets go of him and steps back.

Troy is seething in the corner, barely able to contain his anger at the situation.

"Thank you," Klaus says as she sips her drink and smiles at him mischievously.

"What for?" she muses as she sips her drink.

"For giving me this," he gestures to Katherine behind him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, sweetheart," Eve replied quickly, "She's not yours yet."

Klaus stares at her suspiciously as she smiles wickedly in return,

"Tell me Niklaus," she says confidently, "Why do you need a hybrid army so badly when you have me?"

He turns to look at her uneasily as Troy walks over and sits very closely to Katherine, leaning back and resting one of his arms upon her shoulder as she froze in fear.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked anxiously, "I… I don't understand?"

"So I have the human doppelganger now," she stated as she stared at him intensely, " But surely you have no need for more hybrids? They seem such an effort to maintain."

Klaus turned to her in astonishment as his expression slowly hardened; he finally understood her game.

"You can't…" he started to say.

"Oh I can," Eve spat back firmly, "I could have given her to you darling, but she's not yours yet. It's time for you to prove to me just how loyal you really are."

She looked over to Katherine, who was now shaking in terror as Troy pulled her closer, his eyes turning darker as he looked at her with a sinister expression.

"Eve, no…" Klaus pleaded as he stole a glance at Katherine.

"If you don't do it Niklaus, I will," she threatened as she stood up.

He took a few steps back as his eyes looked at her blankly, unsure of what to do next.

Troy pushed Katherine up to her feet and tossed her over to Eve; who grabbed her tightly and held her by her neck as she started to cry in fright.

"Demonstrate to me that she means nothing to you," Eve urged him slowly stepping forward as he stared back.

"I…" Klaus tried to say.

"Kill her," she ordered firmly, exposing Katherine's neck to him.

"But…" he interjected.

"Kill her!" she shouted furiously, her eyes turning to black and reflecting the fire burning within her as she shook with rage.

Klaus quickly stepped forward and struck his arm through her chest, she drew in a sharp breath as he ripped her heart from her body and Eve promptly dropped her to the floor with a sickening thud.

She looked at him and slowly smiled happily.

He glared at her as tears filled his eyes, unable to believe what he has just done, what he has just destroyed for himself… for her.

"Nicely done." Eve complimented and sighed, before swiftly walking to the door.

"I'll be back later darling," she mused as she blew him a kiss and shut the door behind her. Leaving him there with Troy and the dead body of the doppelganger, bleeding on the floor as he still held her warm heart in his hand.

…..

Eve was seated at her usual table, right in the back corner, casually sipping her beverage when Azazeal came and joined her.

"I knew I'd find you here," he greeted her warmly.

"Well only you would, Azazeal," Eve replied, "This is our table, isn't it?"

He smiled at her genuinely and ordered a scotch for himself; she took a sip of hers and leaned in to speak closely.

"How did everything go?" she asked curiously.

"Fine, nothing to report," he answered, "It's all exactly as you said it would be."

"Good," Eve smiled mischievously, "I can always count on you Azazeal."

He looked to her proudly as he accepted her compliment; she suddenly grabbed him by his throat and stared deeply into his eyes, as they turned black.

"Just don't ever cross me again, got it?" she snarled as his expression dropped and he nodded.

She quickly let go of him and leaned back, ordering another drink and looking at her friend intensely as he collected himself.

"Eve, I…" He started to say as she raised her hand to silence him.

"Don't worry about it, Azazeal." She exclaimed firmly, "After all what are friend's for?"

She laughed easily as the waitress delivered their new drinks, blankly passing over a note with Eve's glass, as she accepted it quickly.

She opened it and read it immediately, rolling her eyes and stuffing it into one of her pockets as she turned her attention back to Azazeal.

"What is it?" he questioned her curiously.

"Just a request," Eve replied as she downed her drink and put on her jacket, "Don't worry, I'll sort it out."

"Are we still on for later?" Azazeal checked with her.

"I could never leave you out in the cold to die," she reassured him, "I'll be back."

And with that she had vamp sped out the door.

...

The French Quarter had changed so much since it's beginning. Eve remembered when it was just a little backwater penal colony, barely able to survive on it's own. She had helped Klaus and his family turn it into the start of what it was today. She walked down Bourbon St and passed all the tourist effortlessly.

"They say that this used to be the hunting grounds for some of the oldest and most feared vampires around." the guide told his customers eagerly, "It seems like they all came to play and fight, but what could possible have attracted them here in the first place? Your guess is as good as mine."

Eve smiled as she watched them walk by her, following their guide closely and listening intently to every word he said. If only they knew the truth.

"Eyeing off the new blood in town?" A smooth voice behind her whispered into her ear.

She rolled her eyes and spun around to see the one and only, Marcel.

"Hardly, I just ate," she replied as she hugged him warmly, "But thanks for the offer."

"Did you get my message?" Marcel asked quietly.

"Yes very subtle," Eve rolled her eyes and looked around.

"Subtlety has never been my strong point," he said confidently.

"What exactly is your strong point Marcel?" Eve asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know,' he replied with a wink.

"I already do," she mused, "But that isn't why you asked me here, is it?"

"Lets find somewhere a little more private to chat, shall we?" Marcel offered as he ushered her into a tiny bar.

He quickly walked through the back door and down a long hallway, opening out to a courtyard full of vampires, lounging around lazily. Then again through another series of doors and corridors, until they finally reached his office. He opened the door for her politely before following behind and closing the door after him.

Eve sat down on one of the chairs as Marcel sat on top of his huge wooden desk, they both looked intensely at one another.

"So, why am I here Marcel?" Eve asked bluntly as a small smile appeared on his face.

"You tell me," he replied confidently, "After all, you did arrive _before_ I sent you my message."

She raised her eyebrows slightly and looked at him deeply, her eyes never leaving his for a second.

"That I did, you clever boy," Eve replied sarcastically, "So why don't you just ask me what you're dying to ask me already?"

"Why did you bring Klaus with you?" he demanded angrily, slamming his fists down on his desk, "I thought you were keeping him busy, or was that just another one of your tricks?"

"I did keep him busy," she replied firmly, her eyes sparkling slightly as she stared deeply into his, "We've been_ very_ busy indeed."

Marcel swallowed uncomfortably and looked at Eve suspiciously, he didn't know where this was going and he didn't like it.

"From what I understood, you keeping Klaus busy involved him staying away from my town," he declared firmly.

"Your town?" she replied, "The problem with being truly immortal is that you remember everything that happens throughout time. All the horror, the tragedy, the pain and suffering that people endure. So naturally anything good that happens seems to be quickly forgotten by sadness. You can never remember the survivor's names, only the people responsible."

Marcel went to speak up but she continued, "so I can understand that over the last century, people have slowly started to forget the true origins of their beautiful city...such a pity."

He clenched his jaw at her backhanded insult, his temper slowly rising at the tone of the conversation.

"Why are you here Eve?" he questioned her again.

"I think it's time we return this city to some it's former glory," she said casually, "Remind them of how it used to be."

Eve smiled at him wickedly as he quickly stood up in rage, his eyes burning with anger as he clenched his fists by his side.

"I made this city what it is today," Marcel spat out, "You can't..."

"You have no idea what I can do Marcel!" Eve shouted at him, "So I would think very carefully about what you say to me."

Her eyes stared deeply into his as her threat hung in the air between them. He took a deep breath to calm down before letting himself speak again.

"I am the king of my domain," Marcel stated, "I got rid of the werewolves, and the witches, I even got rid of the Originals. I'm not going to just sit by and let you destroy all my hard work Eve."

She smiled to herself and got to her feet, slowly closing the gap between her and Marcel as her eyes pierced his.

"I remember when you were nothing more than a slave boy, still whimpering with fear at the men who whipped you. My how times have changed." Eve said as she stopped directly in front of him, "Now you call yourself king, yet you know nothing of what it truly means to be king. You think just because you kept them safe that you deserve that title, but a name is not something can you can just give yourself, it must be given to you by others."

"I'm not going to..." Marcel started to say.

"Oh I think you are," Eve interrupted with a smile, "You are going to be immensely helpful to me."

He didn't like the way her eyes sparkled and her lips curved up at the corners as she stared deeply into his eyes.

"I'm not going to help you." Marcel declared matter-of-factly.

She laughed lightly while her hand stroked his chest playfully and she spoke softly.

"That's the punch line Marcel," Eve mused, "You don't even understand how useful you've already been to me? Finishing off such a magnificent city as this, Niklaus would have been proud...if you hadn't been so arrogant."

Her hand stopped at his lower abdomen as she punched her arm through his insides and grasped his heart with her strong hand, squeezing slightly as he was caught off guard, his eyes grew wide and he struggled to breathe as she leaned in to whisper intimately into his ear.

"He might have even spared your life," she told him humorlessly, before violently pushing her arm forward as her hand appeared out his back, still holding onto his now detached heart as he let out his last breath.

She brought her arm back through him so she could inspect his heart as Marcel fell to the floor with a dead thud, his chest left with a bloody hole where his heart used to lay as his skin turned almost translucent with dark black spider veins appearing.

Eve smiled at the bleeding heart in her grasp and walked over to a small cushioned box in the corner, throwing out the contents as she placed the heart carefully inside, slowly closing the lid and moving it over to the desk.

A dark figure suddenly appeared at the doorway.

"Late as usual," Eve greeted as she rolled her eyes as picked up the box, handing it over to her most trusted friend.

"You just started early, that's all," Azazeal replied playfully, accepting the box as she swiftly walked past him and he followed without hesitation.

...

"Hi Stefan"

The curly haired blonde stood at the Salvatore boarding houses front door eagerly. Stefan had only just made coffee when he heard a knock at the door, only to be rudely awakened by the peppy vampire this early in the morning.

"Caroline..." he slowly replied, politely opening the door for her to come inside.

"Sorry to come at such an awkward time, but I just wanted to see if you'd found anything more on Klaus or Eve?" she asked hopefully.

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couches as Stefan poured her a cup of coffee, taking a sip of his own as he shook his head sadly.

"No, nothing yet, but Damon's out on a lead at the moment." He added helpfully.

Her eyes widened excitedly; it has been nearly a month since her horrible ordeal, and all she could remember was watching him disappear before her. She didn't like to admit it, but recently Klaus had been so_ nice _to her, it has hard to believe. But he had saved her life once again, and this time she had to at least try to return the favor.

"And Elena?..." She asked curiously, many late night and long days had been spent with Elena as she tried to fight her feelings for both Salvatore brothers.

"Elena doesn't need to know just yet," Stefan answered, the pain in his eyes was hard to try and hide, and Caroline saw straight though him.

"Stefan..." she sighed as she looked at him sadly, "It's okay."

He drank his coffee and cleared his throat, getting to his feet to refill his cup as the front door opened and closed loudly.

"Damon's home," Caroline said excitedly as she turned to see him appear the the doorway, looking panicked and shaken.

Stefan's face fell as he saw his brother's expression, usually he was so overly confident of himself that anything to shake that took something huge.

"Damon..." he stepped forward to talk to him as his brother quickly walked over to the liquor cabinet, pouring himself a large bourbon and downing it in one as he turned to face the shocked expressions that met him.

"Marcel is dead," he announced as refilled his drink, "So I'm guessing we can't rely on him to assist us bring down the bad guys anymore."

Caroline's mouth was open wide as she took in the news, they were hoping that he might help them once they found Eve and Klaus, but it was too late now.

"How?" Stefan questioned firmly, "Marcel had control over all the supernatural beings in his city, he would hardly just walk into a trap."

"I used to be good friends with someone in his 'inner circle', they told me that Marcel made some kind of a deal with Eve against Klaus." Damon explained to them.

"Against Klaus?" Caroline asked looking puzzled, "I thought they were like soul mates or whatever." The thought made her slightly angry for some reason.

"Yes against Klaus," Damon confirmed, "But when Eve turned up in the French Quarter with her new partner again, Marcel grew furious and invited her over to find out why. Guess she killed him and now New Orleans is in chaos without their mighty leader."

"But she already has one." Stefan exclaimed as he suddenly understood what his brother was trying to explain.

Damon nodded and took another sip of his drink, walking over to the fireplace, "King Klaus."

"So what now then?" Caroline spoke up, looking between the brother curiously.

"So now, nothing Caroline," Damon replied curtly, "They have an entire city at their beck and call now. Elena was right, it's not our problem anymore."

She suddenly stood to her feet and walked over to him, snatching his nearly empty glass off him and staring at him furiously.

"Maybe if you stopped trying to drink your body weight in alcohol, you would actually realize that what's right in front of you!" Caroline shouted at him angrily.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" he replied sarcastically.

"Now we know where they are," she exclaimed turning to also look at Stefan as well, "If they have taken over the city then they're hardly going to just walk away are they? Eve killed Marcel for Klaus, she would never leave his side after everything she did to get him there, and Klaus has his city back and the title of King, with that kind of power he isn't going anywhere."

Damon almost looked impressed as he sat down on the armchair, "Good point and all Barbie, but how do we fight against an entire city?"

Caroline looked at him frustratedly as she started to pace the room.

"Ugh I don't know everything obviously," she replied, "But at least we know that they're in the country now."

"Just trying to take over the country," Damon added annoyingly.

"Alright Damon," Stefan butted in as he joined his brother on the opposite couch, "So we know where they are, but why New Orleans?"

They sat in silence for a moment as they thought about the motives behind their enemies actions; there had to be something more to it?

"No idea brother," Damon finally answered.

"Caroline's right, Eve made all of our lives hell to get what she wanted," Stefan agreed, "I guess they'll be there for a while yet. It gives us time to try and put a plan together."

"More like a suicide mission," Damon replied sarcastically.

"What about the rest of the Mikaelson family?" Caroline piped up, "Surely they would have just heard this news as well?"

"I'll go see them," Stefan offered as he shrugged on his leather jacket effortlessly and collected his car keys off the table, "But Caroline, could you try and keep this from Elena for a bit longer?"

"Fine," she sighed as they quickly walked to the door together.

"I'll just stay here then!" Damon shouted to them as he heard the front door click shut.


	15. Chapter 15 - Going In For The Kill

**So here is my latest chapter! **

**I apologize to everyone again for my updates, I write whenever I can and sometimes I lose was going or leading into. So hopefully this chapter can reveal some more information and some juicy twists.**

**I know not much is really happening but it's all hinting at the end, which is coming whether the characters are ready or not. All they can do is pick a side and hope that they can find anything to help them, both sides are rallying up for the fight ahead, and they need all the allies they can have, friendships are born from the most unlikely of places as it all dawns on them what is about to happen.**

**Elijah and Rebekah are desperate to get their brother back from Eve's evil clutches, as he starts to understand more about the side he chose, but how far will he let go of himself to get what he wants?**

**Elena is still stuck between Damon and Stefan, as Caroline tries to make them all get along nicely. But what will happen if she ever makes a decision? **

**It's all coming and more, soon to be released.**

**So read on! Feel free to let me know of any comments or ideas that you guys have, I love to read them all. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15 - "Going In For The Kill"**

Klaus was sitting on the edge of the couch, his foot tapping on the floor rhythmically as he waited impatiently for Eve to return. Troy had already rolled up the dead doppelganger's body in the expensive Persian rug and removed her from the building, he was still out disposing of her somewhere, he guessed.

The door suddenly swung open and Eve entered the apartment, closely followed by her friend, Azazeal, who held quite a large box with him. He walked over and placed it gently on the dining table as they all gathered around him.

"Niklaus darling, sorry I took so long," she apologized honestly as she wrapped her arms around him, "Just had to get you another present, since the first one wasn't technically for you."

She smiled at him and looked deeply into his eyes as he tore his eyes from her and stared at the mysterious box that was in front of him.

"Go on," Eve encouraged him, pushing him towards to box, "Open it."

He slowly stepped forward and unlocked the clips on the front of the box, before lifting the lid the reveal a vampire heart, bleeding all over the satin cushion it was resting on and looking very fresh.

"What is this?" Klaus asked her curiously, staring at the bloody organ with interest.

She appeared behind him as he picked up the heart with his hand and brought it to his face to smell, confirming that it had only recently been captured from it's unfortunate victim.

"That's your rightful claim to the throne sweetheart," she whispered into his ear as his eyes grew wide in shock, unable to believe his ears.

"Wha..." was all he managed to say as she walked around to face him.

"You proved your loyalty to me Klaus, now I'm just returning the favor," Eve mused as she smiled intensely at him.

Azazeal stepped forward to join them as the hybrid continued to look on stunned for the second time that day.

"If you drink his blood then Marcel's family will follow you," Azazeal gently spoke up, "I've spelled it to create a sire-line between you and everyone he already had sired to him."

Eve watched carefully as Klaus cleared one of the tubes that came out of the heart, before bringing it to his mouth as his eyes turned golden amber and his veins grew darker, his fangs popped out as he sucked in deeply, using the tube like a straw to suck the bloody organ dry.

"Well done," Eve complimented as he walked over to the fireplace and threw the heart inside to burn to ash, "I told you I would bring you everything you always wanted, do you believe me now?"

He vamp sped over to her, holding her tightly in his arms as he looked deeply into her eyes. His eyes were on fire, all the power and the strength that he felt from the blood was pumping through his system, and now he was King.

"Eve.. how can I ever thank you?" he whispered.

"You know how you can repay me," she mused playfully as she leaned in to kiss him passionately.

He kissed her back eagerly, parting her lips with his and their tongues danced together. The heat between them still visible as he held her close and pulled her face to his.

Azazeal cleared his throat loudly from the other side of the room, breaking the couple apart as they parted and Klaus looked angrily at him as Eve stepped back.

"Right sorry," she apologized to her friend before picking up her coat and facing Klaus, "I promised I would go hunting with Azazeal for all his help today. You know me, once I make a promise I always keep it."

She smiled at him confidently as he sighed and took his jacket from the chair behind him.

"So what are we hunting?" he asked casually as flung the jacket on.

Azazeal gave his friend a look before walking to the front door, holding the handle precariously.

"Let him come," he mused to Eve, "He is after all...King."

Azazeal gave him a slick grin and walked out the door as she shrugged as went to follow, stopping at the door to face Klaus.

"Well, are you coming or not?" she asked him bluntly as he rushed to catch up with her

...

"Stefan, what an unexpected surprise."

Elijah greeted him and opened the door for him to enter as he stepped into the large entrance of Klaus' mansion.

"What can I do for you?" he inquired as he shut the door firmly behind his guest,

"Sorry for the intrusion," Stefan apologized as he stood to face Elijah, who gestured him politely into the living room.

"You heard the ugly news about Marcel then," Elijah sighed as he walked forward to the liquor cabinet and filled two glasses with scotch, offering one to Stefan as he accepted and took a sip.

"Damon just told me about it," Stefan explained honestly as Elijah nodded slowly.

"Your brother must have a good source," he replied, "I only just found out as well."

"So, what are you going to do?" Stefan asked earnestly.

"I fear that all this power will go to my brother's head," Elijah confessed, "Rebekah and I have been tirelessly looking for anything we could find about Eve and how to stop her, but we found nothing new."

He looked at the floor disappointingly as he took a large sip of his scotch.

"Now we know where he is?" Stefan questioned, "but that's no good if we have nothing against them...What do you mean, nothing new?"

"I had already started looking into her history before this whole mess began," Elijah explained, "When I first traveled to Italy I met Azazeal, but not how he is today, in his weakness he told me some of her past, which I have been checking out to be so far, completely the truth."

Stefan stared at him in amazement. They had been looking for a lead for weeks now, and even though Elijah had explained her origins, he had completely forgotten to mention about how she had molded herself throughout history. They only knew what Damon had told him of his first encounter with the mysterious vixen.

"What have you uncovered?" Stefan asked eagerly, eyeing Elijah with suspicion.

"Well before Azazeal left to join Eve in her little rampage he told me of a Prophecy," he answered honestly, "It said that if Niklaus' child was ever born it would become his greatest weakness and bring about his destruction."

"But Eve killed Hayley?" Stefan interrupted looking puzzled.

"Yes so Klaus would be safe," Elijah replied, "but Azazeal returned to tell me about a second Prophecy, saying that Eve and Klaus are unnaturally attracted to one another, unable to be together without causing the end of the world."

"He returned just to tell you this?" Stefan asked suspiciously, "Why would he tell you this when he is clearly on Team Eve?"

"He wrote the Prophecies, predicted it all before it came to pass," Elijah said firmly, "He has documented their every move through hundreds of books, weaving them through human history as well as creating their own."

Stefan looked shocked as this new revelation, he quickly regained his composure as he took a sip of his drink.

"Because she was born from the root of all evil then it means she must be against nature's will." Elijah continued.

"But she isn't weakened by the sun, or bound by a spell, or at the mercy to any of nature's elements." Stefan interrupted again.

"Yes, but her best friend isn't," he replied, "Azazeal was born from a fallen angel and a human mother who left him human but with great supernatural abilities. When I first met him he looked like a weak, elderly, old man who could barely get around by himself, but when he showed up here he's strong and young again, looking in perfect health."

"So he must be bound to Eve somehow..." Stefan stated as he put the pieces together.

"I believe he must derive most of his power from her limitless supply," Elijah explained, "But not his life force. Eve is after all the abomination of all evil, so she cannot grant someone eternal life, by her blood or any other means."

"How is he still alive then? Stefan was asking all the questions, "witchy wu-wu?"

Elijah let a small smile escape his firm facial expression.

"You know how highly I think about witches and their magic," he replied, "but I do not think that they would be capable of something of this scale. Usually when a witch dies then so does all of her life giving magic, meaning he would already be dead as well. But if my theory stands correct then he will be our way to weaken her."

"Let's hope you're right." Stefan stated as he finished his drink and placed the empty cup onto the coffee table in front of him, looking at Elijah firmly.

...

"Another round" Azazeal shouted over to the bartender as they slammed their empty shot glasses onto the table.

"Phew, you call this hunting?" Klaus asked as he swallowed his drink and smiled, the alcohol eased the stress of the day away.

"Hardly, this is just the start darling," Eve mused, looking around at the people in the bar intensely.

The bartender brought over three fresh shot glasses, filled to the brim with vodka as he carefully placed them on the table.

"That'll be..." he started to say.

"On the house." Eve stared at him as her pupils widened, his expression grew blank and emotionless.

"On the house." he copied her before quickly turning to return to the bar.

"Cheers." Azazeal announced as he raised his glass and smiled at Eve warmly.

"Gaudete omnes, nunc est bibendum," Eve announced before downing her shot.

"What does that mean?" Klaus asked as he followed her lead and swallowed his drink.

"It roughly means 'Rejoice, now is the time for drinking'," Azazeal explained as he laughed, "But in the original devil's language of course, Latin."

Eve laughed loudly as Klaus listened to his answer, her eyes still searching the room around them. Azazeal noticed her gaze as turned his head to look at her, giving her a wicked look as she smiled mischievously in return. Klaus watched their silent exchange as he took a swig of his beer, sitting among dozens on their small table.

"So, when do we start picking off victims?" Klaus asked eagerly.

"We don't _pick off_ anybody." Azazeal stated blatantly.

"He doesn't mean it like that," Eve rolled her eyes as they eyed each other off angrily, "We wait for them to come to us."

"Why?" Klaus bit back, "Half the fun is in the chase?"

"It's not that kind of a chase, hybrid." Azazeal replied confidently as Klaus let out a little growl in reply.

"Stop it you two," Eve told each of them sternly, "you're scaring off the crowd."

Azazeal immediately relaxed and took a long sip of his drink, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"I still don't get it," Klaus declared as she took his hand and squeezed it tightly, the sound of bones breaking as he tried to silent his moans of pain.

"I said settle down." Eve warned him before suddenly letting go of his wrangled hand, he popped it back into it's joints and waited for it to heal quickly.

"You'll still get your violent ending if that's what you're after," she continued casually, "But in this game, the thrill comes from making them _want_ it first."

Klaus still looked at her with a puzzled expression as she turned around and made eye contact with a large group of young student who just walked in, talking happily as they sat together at a table.

"You'll see." Azazeal stated as one of the male students noticed the dark haired beauty eyeing him off intensely.

He whispered something into one of his friends ears as they smiled and all turned to look at her, the boys all wanted her, the girls all wanted to be her. Their human emotions so easily displayed on their faces.

The boy who first spotted her got to his feet and started to walk over, looking overly confident and arrogant as he approached their table.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted as her lips curled at the sides and she gave him a wicked grin.

"Wanna drink?" she offered casually, turning back around to her table as he came to join them, staring at the other two guys suspiciously.

"Umm... yeah sure, sounds good." he replied, "The name's Benji."

"Welcome _Benji_." Azazeal said as he returned from the bar with a bottle of tequila in one hand and four clean shot glasses in the other, he quickly unscrewed the lid and poured everyone a drink.

They chinked their glasses together before downing their shots, Eve and Azazeal both slamming their glasses down first, followed by Klaus and then Benji, who screwed his face up at the taste.

"Another one?" Azazeal offered as he poured another round for everyone.

Klaus nodded and Eve smiled eagerly, Benji looked wide eyed but also agreed as he they took their second drink, tilting their heads back as they tossed the burning liquid down their throats and into their veins.

Many drinks later, the entire group of students had gathered around the vampire's table, lapping up the free alcohol and talking easily.

Eve was still with Benji, locked deeply in conversation in the back corner, sharing the bottle of tequila as they bonded quickly. Azazeal has two girls by his side, their eyes gazing at him and laughing just a little bit too hard at his jokes as he grinned slyly. And Klaus was sitting by the wall, a pretty young thing sitting on his lap as two others danced around him, every human was inebriated beyond the point of caring, and just having a good time.

Very discreetly, Eve caught the bartenders eye and nodded, quickly returning to her new friend to respond to his remark, as the bartender quietly ushered all the other patrons out and locked the doors behind them.

"Don't worry, I know the bartender," Eve assured him casually, "He lets us hang back here after hours all the time."

"Cool." Benji replies, staring at the stunning woman in front of him, his eager intentions written all over his drunken face, "You wanna go out the back or something?"

"Oh I have something much better planned than that," Eve mused, wrapping her arm around his back and pushing him as she walked to the front of the bar.

"Everybody!" she raised her voice as they all stopped and turned to look at her, "Let's play a little old fashioned game called 'Truth or Dare'."

She waved her empty beer bottle suggestively as they all gathered around excitedly to start playing. Eve passed the bottle to Benji, who spun it around to face a blonde girl with green eyes and a bright pink tank top that showed off all of her assets.

"Dare." she announced nervously.

"I dare you..." he said looking around at all of them, "to kiss Eve."

The girl gasped as the guys sat up and watched in concentration, Eve smiled slyly before crawling to the middle of the circle. The girl took a deep breath and met her half way, leaning forward awkwardly as everyone held their breath, waiting for the next moment to begin. Eve cupped the girl's face with her hands and looked deeply into her eyes, the girls visibly relaxing as she brought her face closer to hers and their lips touched. They started kissing passionately as the boys cheered and Klaus watched intensely, Azazeal just looked bored.

Eve slipped her tongue gently into the girls mouth and pushed her head back to deepen the kiss as the girl let out a tiny moan in reply. She slowly pulled back and let go of the girl before returning to her spot in the circle, the girl almost looked disappointed as she spun the bottle and did the same.

The bottle spun around and landed on Azazeal, whose expression suddenly perked up as he looked interested in their little game.

"Umm..." the girl said trying drunkenly to regain her composure, "Truth of dare?"

"Dare." he declared confidently, his piercing blue eyes glowing in anticipation.

"I dare you..." she said thinking hard, "to drink an entire bottle of vodka."

She pointed over to the bar and the rest of the group looked at him, waiting for his next move. Azazeal smiled and slowly got to his feet, walked over to the bar, picking up a bottle from the shelf and breaking the seal, to prove that it was a fresh. He placed the top to his lips and tilted his head back, the clear liquid rushing smoothly down his throat as he finished the bottle in a matter of seconds. He swallowed the last drop and raised the empty bottle above his head, they all cheered happily as he threw it over to the wall, the glass bottle smashing and breaking into a thousand tiny pieces as they grew louder, the excitement filling the room excessively.

Azazeal walked back over the the circle without as much as a stumble as they all watched him spin the bottle and return to his spot. Everyone's eyes eagerly awaiting the result, the bottle spun around and landed on Eve, who laughed in response.

"I pick dare sweetheart," she said before he could even ask, smiling mischievously around the room.

"I dare you..." Azazeal started to say, but everyone's faces suddenly turned blank, their expressions wiped as their consciousness was taken somewhere else entirely,

Klaus looked at them curiously as Eve casually got to her feet and stepped back, Azazeal wandered back over to the bar to select a new celebratory drink for them, choosing an expensive champagne and waiting impatiently.

"What's happening?" Klaus questioned her, uncertain with the situation in front of them; What kind of hunting was this?

"They're just daydreaming, darling," Eve replied wickedly, "They'll soon be done."

"Hurry up Eve, I'm starving." Azazeal complained as he brought the champagne and three glasses over, sitting on the nearby table as he stared at the group with an annoyed expression.

Slowly Benji got to his feet, still in his emotionless daze as his arm reached out in protest, before suddenly plunging his hand into his throat, his fingers ripping into his flesh as he fell without letting out a single scream.

Azazeal was practically jumping up and down with excitement as he rushed over to the dying boy and leaned over his body. His arm reaching into the boys neck as his mouth opened wide and he sucked in a huge lungful of air, his eyes turning pitch black as his face grew darker and more evil, a euphoric expression on his face as he laughed happily.

Eve came over and joined him, fangs bared, as she bit into his neck, sucking all the blood from his system until there was none, just his lifeless body laying cold on the floor. She leaned back as blood overflowed from her mouth, her eyes sparkling bright as she smiled in utter bliss.

As time went on more of the others slowly started to stand to attention, ripping out their own throats as they silently screamed and fell to their deaths. Azazeal quickly going to each and every one of them, giving them his 'Kiss of Death' before Eve finished them off.

"Your turn," Eve exclaimed as she raised her head from the blonde girl's neck and stared at Klaus intensely.

Her eyes were dark and blood red as she stood and sat down at a table, leaving the girl bleeding on the floor for the hybrid to feed on. He stepped forward as his eyes turned golden amber and his fangs popped out, he bit into her open neck and drank ravenously, grabbing her tightly as he sucked her dry.

Eve sat back and smiled wickedly at the scene before her. Blood coated the bar and all the furniture as dead bodies with mangled throats littered the floor sporadically, lying where they dropped to their dead.

Azazeal finished with the last of them and stood back to examine their work, looking impressed and pleased as he sat down next to Eve.

"Thank you," he said to her honestly as he leaned his head back in his intoxicated haze, his body overcome by the feeling of the feed.

"My pleasure darling," Eve replied as she gave him a happy smile, "what are friends for."

Klaus dropped his final victim as his empty body hit the floor with a sickening thud, obviously breaking a few bones with the force of the fall. He wandered over to them and wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand before joining them at the table.

"That was amazing," he sighed as he sat back in his chair exhausted, "what happened?"

"That was a proper hunt." Azazeal exclaimed proudly, "I haven't been this powered up in decades."

Klaus looked over at him curiously as he closed his eyes in his euphoria and went into another state of mind.

"What's up with him?" He questioned.

"He's just really high," Eve answered honestly, "Azazeal can only feed on a willing sacrifice, so I help him attain victims."

"Willing sacrifice?" Klaus copied suspiciously.

"They must be willing, in every sense of the word," Azazeal spoke up, his eyes still closed as he rested his head, "the sacrifice must willingly give their life for me to accept, I feed on the dark energy of their death. Any life power that they have left I steal and leave them... How you might describe as 'soulless'."

"They ripped their own throats out," Klaus stated with a slightly impressed expression, "how did you pull that off Azazeal?"

"That was actually me," Eve spoke up as Azazeal laughed hysterically.

"I'm a warlock not a mind-bender," he laughed, "that's all her."

He pointed over to her as he went into a fit of laughter, she smiled as she watched him in his ecstasy before turning back to Klaus.

"The bottle of tequila that we all shared was laced with my blood, making me able to get inside their heads. I sent them into their own hallucinations," she explained to him casually, "they came to a fork in the road and had to make a difficult decision, watch as the person they loved the most was violently killed in front of them, or kill themselves and save the life of their truly beloved. Funnily enough, they always seem to choose to selflessly kill themselves to rescue their loved ones, its very convenient actually."

She smiled and looked at him intensely, licking the blood off her fingers suggestively.

"Do they always taste so good?" He asked he curiously, remembering the delicious taste of their blood as it oozed down his throat, warming his insides as it filled his stomach.

"Always." She replied confidently as his eyes widened in excitement. No wonder they had stuck around each other for so long, it was the perfect arrangement. He got to feed and live forever, while she got as much of the tastiest blood as she could drink.

Klaus felt like he had hit paradise, he was king of his old city again, which was now conveniently set up perfectly for his needs, he had Eve by his side, which made him practically unstoppable, and he had just had one of the best nights of his life.

Eve had been right, she would bring him everything he could ever want, all he had to do was trust her and prove himself to her, and boy would he try.

Eve slowly got to her feet and walked over to Klaus as she stared at him deeply, her hazel eyes shining through and sparkling as sat down on his lap, her legs gently squeezing his waist as his hands wrapped around her hips. She brought her lips in to meet his and they kissed passionately, her arms grabbed at his back to bring him closer as he pushed his face deeply into hers.

Azazeal awoke from his daze and saw them obviously needing some privacy. He quickly got to his feet and threw on his long black jacket as he rushed to the door and muttered something about needing to be somewhere before swiftly exiting through the door.

"He left quickly," Klaus exclaimed as she leaned back and ripped his shirt off, staring at his bare chest hungrily.

"Azazeal knows how I get after a big hunt," she breathed as she started kissing his neck softly, Klaus closed his eyes in bliss and groaned.

"Have you ever gotten _that_ way with him?" he questioned, trying to hide the jealously in his voice but failing to Eve's perfect senses.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him deeply,

"I think of Azazeal like a brother," she stated firmly, "that would be gross."

She pushed their faces together in a furious passion once again, reaching for his trousers as she unzipped his fly, eager to get her release soon.

"Sor..." was all managed to say.

"Forget it," she sighed, as she took off her top and threw it over the bar, his eyes widened with anticipation and he grabbed her waist and brought her chest to his face. She giggled happily as he kissed every piece of bare flesh he could reach with his lips.

"You know he likes you," Eve breathed as his kisses slowly moved up to her neck.

"What makes you think that," Klaus muffled as he released his fangs and slowly started to nibble on her, she let out an involuntary moan and he bit deeper.

Her hands quickly pushed him back at he looked into her eyes mischievously, her eyes grew deep as she stared back intensely.

"Because, I have known Azazeal for almost all of my life," Eve explained, "And he has never invited anyone to join us hunt and feed...until today."

She smiled at him and cupped his face with hers, looking at him proudly as she told him of his new acceptance withing their group. Klaus stared back as he thought of what she has just said to him deeply, understanding the significance.

"All hail, King Klaus," Eve mused playfully as he leaned in to kiss her passionately again, his hands reaching to her back side as he grabbed her and vamp sped over to the bar, laying her down on the surface as she giggled and returned his eagerness.

"I love you," he breathed as he ripped off the rest of her underwear, looking down upon her body savagely.

"I will always love you," she replied sincerely, "until death do us part, darling."

...

"Come on Elena, we have to start thinking about college soon."

Caroline told her friend honestly as they sat outside the Mystic Grill and ordered coffee. It had been a couple of weeks since she had last seen either of the Salvatore brothers. Trying desperately to forget them as she spent them with her brother and friends, making up for lost time.

"I know, I just never imagined that I would be here...like this," Elena explained as her friend looked on empathetically.

"I understand Elena, my God, don't get me wrong I know," Caroline replied confidently, "But at some point you have to stop running from your life and start living it. Dwelling over Stefan and Damon will get you nowhere if you don't make a decision over it, or you could just enjoy yourself for the moment, and you might actually find that you're having fun again."

Matt walked over carrying a tray of coffee for them, giving them to his friends as he caught the end of Caroline's little rant.

"You want to know what I think?" he spoke up as he turned to Elena.

"That depend's what you're going to say." Caroline interrupted as Matt just ignored her.

"I think that with all the crazy stuff that's happened to you since your parents died, you deserve a bit of normality." he stated firmly, looking at her with an honest expression as he turned and walked away.

Elena sat there and thought about what he had just said, Caroline stared at her worriedly as she ripped open a sugar packet and poured it into her coffee.

"Matt's right," Elena sighed, "You're right too, I need to start living my life without all the guilt and the stress."

Caroline smiled at her happily as she took a sip of her steaming beverage, Elena tried to return the smile warmly but still had a flicker of sadness in her eyes. Just because she had finally said it out loud didn't mean she was completely there just yet.

At that moment a familiar convertible blue Camaro pulled up at the sidewalk, as the two Salvatore brothers got out of the car and saw the two girls casually sitting outside together. Caroline whipped her head around to look at Stefan, who gave her a tiny smile to try and soften her harsh glare. Elena's eyes immediately dropped to her feet, unable to look at either of them without the flood of memories to come rushing back. Damon took a deep breath while looking at Caroline stare at his brother, and Elena trying not to look at him, and smiled secretly to himself before walking over to their table.

"Good morning, ladies," he said confidently as Caroline moved her steady glare to him.

"What are you doing here Damon?" she asked angrily, "I haven't seen you two around here for weeks."

"We've been...bonding," Stefan interrupted before his brother could execute one of his witty comebacks.

"Bonding?" Elena finally looked up and into his eyes, he broke from her stare and looked away.

"Uh... yeah, bonding...like brothers," he quickly replied.

"So you're like back now or something?" Caroline questioned with attitude looking between both the men.

"For now." Stefan answered bluntly as Damon stepped back and headed into the Mystic Grill, "Sorry for the interruption, Caroline, Elena."

He nods to them solemnly before turning around and following his brother, Elena releases her breath as if she has been holding it and Caroline watches them walk away suspiciously before turning to her best friend.

"Elena," she says looking concerned, "are you okay?"

Elena nods and swallows hard, taking deep breaths to try and calm her. She thought she was just getting over the thought of them, turns out she was completely wrong.

"I'll fine Caroline, really," she assures her, sitting up a little in her chair, "I just made my decision."

Caroline's eyes widen as she leans in to talk more privately.

"Who is it?!" she asks excitedly.

"I've made up my mind," Elena says as all the stress falls from her shoulders, "I'm a vampire after all, I'm not going to spent the rest of my life miserable about them."

She quickly stands up and grabs her handbag as she collects her phone from the table.

"What are you doing?" Caroline questions curiously.

"I'm finally doing something," she replies as she takes her car keys and walks to her car, unlocking it and getting in the driver's seat before swiftly driving away into the distance. Leaving a very shocked Caroline to sit there open mouthed as her best friend disappears without another word.

Stefan and Damon exit the Mystic Grill to see Caroline sitting all by herself now, a shocked expression on her face as she looked out to the street.

"Caroline, what happened?" Stefan quickly rushed over to her to see if his friend was alright, she slowly nodded and turned to look at him furiously.

"Where the hell have you guys been?!" she shouted at both of them, as they took a step back, "You just up and leave without so much as a note, and expect me to keep all of this a secret from my best friend? She has been miserable for the past few weeks, do you know what that's been like?!"

"I went to go talk to Elijah, see if he might know anything about Klaus or Eve's motive's for taking New Orleans," Stefan explained honestly, "He told me everything in fear of what they were up to, and we decided to team up."

"You decided to team up with the Originals?" Caroline hissed, "What crazy idea did he say for you to believe him?"

"He said they would bring the end of the world Caroline." Stefan stated bluntly.

"Now this goes way beyond just you and me." Damon added seriously, "Where's Elena?"

"Oh, she muttered something about 'finally making a decision' before quickly driving off," Caroline said begrudgingly.

"She said what?!" Damon questioned her with a puzzled expression.

"She's made a decision?" Stefan asked Caroline as she slowly nodded.

"But by the sounds of it we have much bigger things on our hands at the moment," she spoke up to recapture their attention, "So what are we going to do about it?"

She put her hands on her hips and looked at them forcefully, waiting for them to tell her of some grand plan to right all the wrongs.

...


	16. Chapter 16 - Sleight Of Hand

**Hi everyone!**

**Okay so first and foremost a HUGE apology for the MASSIVE wait for this chapter. I'm so sorry guys, I guess I just have to admit its the cross between a severe writers block and a lack of inspiration. As well as many other factors which has left me trying to write little snippets here and there, where and when I can. So again, I'm sorry if it seems disjointed or doesn't flow but this chapter has been like trying to watch paint dry. Pretty sucky...**

**But life sucks, right? Isn't that the motto of this while thing? So I've battled through and managed to come out with a full new chapter to you guys to read! It's setting up the scene for a HUGE (Yes I really mean it) HUGE next chapter. Where the top will really be blown wide off ;)**

**So we're about 75% of the way through the story and (you guessed it!) it's all building up to a MASSIVE finale! I have big plans for Eve's revenge and GIGANTIC fight to save the world from the impending doom of the apocalypse. Expect to see some familiar faces as well as a few twists and turns when you least expect them.**

**Remember to favorite/follow if you want to get the next chapter, as it comes out. And a BIG thank you to all the people who review/comment, it's such a help on the slow and dreary writing days and gives me hope that you're still hanging in there till the end.**

**So enjoy and happy reading!**

**Chapter 16 - "Sleight Of Hand"**

"Elijah is here," Klaus said as he leaned back into his chair looking annoyed.

He had been accepted as the new King of New Orleans weeks ago, and all of Marcel's closest friends and allies now though of him as their leader. He had expected his brother to come sooner so he could gloat about all of his good fortune and marvels.

"Of course he would come, darling," Eve replied confidently, "It was just a matter of time."

"Yeah well, it took him long enough," he snapped back angrily.

"Come now sweetheart, you are above him." she replied firmly as he took a sip of wine and relaxed a little at the thought.

"He will bow down at your feet as accept you as rightful King," she continued.

"How do you know that?" Klaus questioned her suspiciously, looking at her deeply to try and reveal the truth.

"Elijah is like any man," Eve smiled slyly, "You can make him do anything if you know what he truly desires."

He stared at her curiously as her eyes sparkled and she her lips curled up and pouted at him.

"You have something he wants," Klaus stated as he understood what she was saying to him.

"I have everything he wants," Eve replied confidently, "including you."

She slowly took a long sip of her wine as he started into the fireplace in front of him. He didn't want his brother involved in all of this, he didn't know if Eve would guarantee his safety. He was King now, and he had a city to rule over, he couldn't be the person he used to be anymore. He wanted to be truly great.

...

"Elijah,"

Azazeal greeted him warmly as they met on Bourbon Street. Excited tourists passed them by as they followed their tour guide, staring at the two extremely handsome men with mouths open.

Elijah spun around to see his old friend, of course he would know where he was.

"Hello Azazeal," he replies coldly.

"I never expected to see you around this neck of the woods?" Azazeal mused confidently, "not with your brother being the new King and all."

"It seems Niklaus has reached great heights," Elijah stated boldly, "I came to make sure he would never fall."

"Oh he's kept himself in safe hands," he replied with a sly grin, "after all, he killed Katerina for his own safety."

"What?..." Elijah sighed with shock.

"She's dead, I'm sorry." He almost sounded sincere.

Elijah's eyes filled up with tears as he struggled to keep his stern composure, he looked away for a moment as the information sunk in.

"What happened?" He questioned sadly.

"Eve had her all safe and human," Azazeal explained, "she was nothing more than a test for Klaus to prove his loyalty to her. He..."

"Yes I can guess what he did," Elijah interrupted quickly, not wanting to hear anymore.

"I know you two were close..." Azazeal started to say.

"We're nothing anymore." Elijah said distantly. He hadn't expected to take such a big blow so early after arriving.

"Your brother is expected you," Azazeal spoke gently as they walked outside and into the same black town car as always.

"Of course he is," Elijah muttered as they drove to the French Quarter, to the home of the new King.

...

"So how have you been?" Caroline asked her friend with a worried look.

She sat in the middle of the living room of the Salvatore boarding house, talking with Stefan by the roaring fire. It had been so long since they last caught up like this, but they spoke as if they had known each other for centuries.

"Busy," Stefan replied, "sorry I've been away for so long."

"Well it would have been fine if I didn't have to lie to my best friend about what you've been up to this entire time."Caroline said as she looked at him angrily.

He stared back at her sadly as his face fell. Caroline couldn't be angry at him when he was like this, so obviously distraught at the situation at hand.

"I'm so sorry Caroline." he apologized solemnly.

"Whatever, you're back now," she sighed, "So what's next?"

"Elijah is in New Orleans at the moment, trying to talk to his brother and find Azazeal again." Stefan answered hopefully.

"Azazeal?" Caroline questioned, "That weird guy that knew Klaus?"

"Eve's closest friend and ally." Stefan nodded firmly, "He's the key to bringing her down."

"So what the hell are we doing here?!" she asked as if it were obvious.

"Damon and I..." he started to explain.

"Woah there," Caroline interrupted before he could finish, "You are not leaving me here to keep Elena busy, so that she doesn't find out?!"

"You can't..." he tried to speak up again.

"No Stefan, it's not fair!" she raised her voice and looked at him angrily, "I'm not going to just sit here while some demon bitch tries to end the world. I want to help you fight her."

"It could be dangerous Caroline." Stefan said cautiously, "I couldn't let anything happen to you or Elena."

"So you think it's safer if we just wait here while you get yourselves killed?" she questioned with a look of annoyance.

"The less you know the better." he replied with a stern expression.

"For who?" Caroline asked.

"For everyone!" Stefan snapped, "Last time someone tried to stand up to Eve she ended up kidnapping Jeremy, killing Hayley, and you barely made it out alive. She knows everyone's weaknesses are their family and loved ones and she isn't afraid of using that against us."

"I know that Stefan," she replied determinedly, "That's why I'm going to help you bring her down."

He looked at her desperately, pleading with his eyes for her to change her mind, to run back to the safety of home. But she just stared back at him confidently and full of self assurance, her eyes gleaming for a new plan.

"What about Elena?" he asked as he took a deep breath and accepted that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Either you tell her, or I will." Caroline stated blatantly.

"Tell me what?"

They both spun around to see Elena at the doorway, looking curiously at them as she walked into the room.

"I just came to see if Caroline was here," she explained as she looked at her blonde friend, "so what are you guys up to?"

Caroline shoots a look to Stefan as she walks to the couch and joins her friend.

"Just catching up on what's been happening while they've been away." Caroline said as she nodded to Stefan.

"Good, you can tell me all about the plan to take down Eve then." Elena states as they stare at her in shock.

"W...What?" Caroline asks in disbelief.

"We uh, we don't really have a solid plan yet." Stefan explains.

"Well you must have something to discuss," Elena replies as she looks at both of them, "Otherwise you wouldn't be hiding it from me."

"We weren't hiding it from you." Stefan says honestly, "It was just to keep you safe."

"I can determine that for myself." Elena states firmly, "It's_ my_ choice, remember?"

She glares at them as Caroline sits uncomfortably and looks awkward about the whole situation and Stefan looks deeply into her eyes as he tries to understand what she's thinking.

"Of course." Stefan replies as he breaks eye contact and looks away, "You can choose whoever you like."

"Oh yeah." Caroline speaks up as she glances at Elena, "You said you had made up your mind."

Caroline and Stefan sit there and stare at Elena, eagerly awaiting her reply as she sits opposite them and tries to find the words to answer them.

"I...I..." Elena stutters as she opens her mouth.

"It's okay." Stefan interrupts to her relief, "You don't have to tell anyone yet."

"Why not?!" Caroline asks looking frustrated.

"Because first I want to know if we even have a future to make decisions about." Stefan explains as they all stop and look at him somberly, "We still need to find something that Eve has a weakness to, and so far all we have is 'Azazeal'..."

"Thank you." Elena mouths to Stefan as Caroline looks away annoyed.

He nods back silently as they continue to stare at each other, the possibility of their happiness together so close he could almost feel it, but yet there was so much between them that he wondered is they would ever truly be happy again. But he had to hope.

...

Azazeal leads Elijah into a huge living room, full of wooden antiques and plush furnishings. The long rectangular room is filled with light from the stained windows that run up either side and let a warm glow fill the space, the dark wooden floorboards were covered in rich Persian rugs that match the deep red walls perfectly. In the middle of the room sits a classic dark navy velvet lounge suite, centered around an ornately carved wooden coffee table with fresh flowers on the top. The room reeked of wealth and eccentricity, everything from the stuffed animal heads on the walls to the majestic grand piano in the background screamed of luxury and flamboyance.

"It's quite a place you have here." Elijah states as he walks into the room and looks around.

"Should be." Azazeal replies, "Your brother picked this one."

"Of course he did." Elijah mutters as Azazeal sits down comfortably on one of the antique couches, "So where exactly is my brother?"

"All in good time." Azazeal sighs as he leans back and relaxes.

Elijah walks to the opposite couch and sits down as he continues to take in every detail of the room around him.

"I'm sorry, what did you mean by _'this one'_?" Elijah questions as he thinks about the comment earlier.

"When Klaus and Eve took over the city they picked out a few of the nicest homes to call their own." Azazeal explains casually, "There are a few here and there, but it gives them all the space and security they need."

"Security?" Elijah asks with a raised eyebrow, "From what?"

"Not from what, but who." Azazeal corrects as he shakes his head and shrugs, "Whoever comes first."

Suddenly the large wooden doors burst open as Eve makes her entrance into the room and walks to the middle to join them. She's wearing a long black Burberry designer trench coat which opens to the thigh when she walks to reveal her thigh-high black velvet Jimmy Choo boots. Her long jet black hair flows behind her and frames her flawless skin perfectly against the contract of her dark eye make-up.

"Azazeal." She greets warmly as he nods in reply, "Ah and Elijah, how nice to see you again."

Eve looks at him and smiles as she walks over and they politely peck on the cheek. Elijah looks uncomfortable and they all sit down together on the lounge suite together, without the absence of his brother going unnoticed.

"I thought I was going to see Niklaus?" Elijah asks looking slightly confused.

"And you will." Azazeal speaks up, "We just need to have a little chat first."

"About what?" Elijah adds as he glances at both of them suspiciously.

"About why you came here." Eve states as she looks at him intensely, "After all _'family'_ has never been one of Klaus' strengths."

"I come here to help my brother as the new King." Elijah explains, "That is all."

There is a long silence as Eve stares into Elijah eyes, his explanation hanging in the air as he looked back at her and tried to figure her out, but it was impossible. She was about as easy to read as a closed book shut tightly in concrete, her face remaining clam and composed as her eyes pierced into his soul, into his innermost thoughts, into his deepest secrets. The tension winding up as they sat there, until...

Eve blinks and leans back as she smiles and the air fills with a warm glow again, she starts to laugh as she continues to look at Elijah and Azazeal joins in with her.

"Ha-ha, if only it were that easy." Eve laughs as her voice echos off the large room.

"Why isn't it?" Elijah questions uneasily.

"Because I can't trust you." Eve replies bluntly.

"I would think a woman in your position could hardly extend trust to anyone." Elijah adds as he looks at her.

"Well, you are smart now aren't you?" Eve muses as she smiles, "And you know what they say? Knowledge is power, but right now I have all the cards and you're left second guessing which one I'll pick next, which puts you in a awful predicament."

Elijah doesn't bat and eyelid as he looks at her and listens as she continues.

"The real question I want to know is, what will you do next? Because a man backed into a corner can be a very dangerous thing to deal with." Eve explains confidently, "It brings out the true nature of a man despite what ever he may say."

"You would know if I was lying to you anyway." Elijah states angrily.

"Oh, of course I would and that's a fact." Eve quickly answers, "But just because you speak the truth doesn't mean that I trust you any more."

"What can I do to make you trust me?" Elijah asks looking frustrated.

"Nothing." Eve replies as he stares at her in angry disbelief, "In all my centuries on this earth I've met many men, plenty of bullshitters, plenty of liars, cheats and crooks, but they're never as unpredictable as those who think of themselves as 'good, honest 'men'. A person is only as good as their actions, that's why when I do something, I mean it. You can always trust a liar to be deceitful, it's the honest ones you have to watch out for. So which are you Elijah?"

They both stare at him as he thinks about what she's just said. Elijah always wanted to think of himself as an honorable and just man, but his actions had let him to do many despicable things in his time, and he couldn't help but wonder which side he was truly on.

"So if anything should happen whilst you're here," Eve states as she stands up and looks at him intensely, "Anything at all. Remember what I said today. This is the only warning I'll give you, I can guarantee you next time I won't be so generous."

Elijah nods as she starts to walk away and Azazeal quickly gets up to follow her.

"Are you coming or what?" Azazeal asks as he turns around to face him.

Elijah swiftly catches up as Eve reaches the door.

"I'm so pleased you're here to support Klaus as new King," she exclaims warmly, "It will be like one big family."

Azazeal cracks into laughter as they walk out of the door and Elijah questions what must be so funny.

...

"All packed and ready?"

Caroline gently knocks on the door as she enters Elena's room to find her bags already by the door. Elena is lying on her stomach on her bed as she stares into her phone, only looking up when her friend walks in.

"Yeah, all set to go." Elena replies as she sits up, "I just wish I could get a hold of Bonnie."

"That's weird?" Caroline adds looking puzzled, "She's been dodging all of my messages as well. I mean not even a phone call?!"

"It's not like her to loose contact so easily." Elena wonders out loud, "Do you think she would tell us if something was wrong?"

"Oh...Of course." Caroline quickly answers, "She probably needs some time to get over everything..."

Caroline trails off as they both remember the events that happened not too long ago, Silas, the Cure, Professor Shane. No wonder the girl might need some space to clear her head. But it didn't help the unsettling feeling Elena got every time she thought about the well-being of her best friend.

"Yeah...I hope so." Elena adds.

"Me too." Caroline sighs as she picks up one of Elena's bags, "Well, don't take too long. Everyone is nearly ready to go."

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Elena asks as Caroline stops in the doorway, "Getting involved with all of this?"

"We were already involved as soon as Eve set foot in Mystic Falls." Caroline replies, "I don't think we have a choice anymore."

Elena walks outside as she carries the last of her bags, both Stefan and Damon rush forward to offer help as they take her luggage and free her from lifting anything. She let's them sort it out between them as she sees Caroline, Jeremy and Matt all talking together by the nearly packed car.

"Finally you're here." Matt exclaims as she joins them, "It's not like we have a plane to catch or anything."

Jeremy laughs as Elena hits Matt playfully and smiles.

"And what do you think you're doing here?" Elena questions as she turns her attention to her little brother, "There is no way you're coming."

"No way, that's not fair!" Jeremy replies looking annoyed, "I've killed vampires before. I used to be a 'Vampire Hunter' if you remember correctly."

"Yeah and then you died." Elena states, "And I couldn't cope if anyone else I know and love dies."

Jeremy sighs as he stares at her and walks forward to hug her tightly. He understands what his sister went through, he could see it all from the other-side. But he wouldn't let the bad guys win again, for that he was certain.

"I know you're worried, Elena. We're all scared about the unknown." Jeremy whispers into her ear, "But there is no way I'm not helping this time."

They pull apart and step back into the group as Elena nods to let Jeremy know that it's okay. Everyone takes takes a deep breath as Damon and Stefan finish packing up the cars and walk over.

"All set to go whenever you're ready." Stefan states politely.

"Thanks." Elena replies as she heads towards the car.

Stefan smiles briefly as she walks past, with Caroline and Matt close behind her. Jeremy goes to follow as Damon puts his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Just need to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." Damon explains, "There's no back-out's, no run and hide's, and no putting yourself in danger to save the rest of us. Got it?"

"Got it." Jeremy nods as Damon lets go and slaps him on the back.

"Good." Damon states as she wanders over to the rest of the group in the cars.

Stefan and Jeremy look at one another as they slowly start to walk there together.

"When are you going to tell her the truth about Bonnie?" Stefan asks as Jeremy stops walking and stares at him in shock.

"H..How did you?..." Jeremy asks in disbelief.

"Vampire hearing." Stefan answers as he points to his ears, "I can tell every time you lie to Elena. So where is she?"

"Dead." Jeremy sighs as he stares at the ground.

"What?" Stefan questions, "How can she be dead?"

"Before Bonnie closed the veil she tried one last chance to bring me back to life permanently." Jeremy explains, "It worked, obviously, but it was too much for her and she..."

Stefan looks over to see Jeremy's eyes filled with tears as he wipes them on his sleeve and continues to walk again.

"She told me to tell Elena and everyone that she was at her mother's for the summer, but as summer comes to an end she isn't going to come back and I don't know what to keep telling everyone."

"Maybe it's time to tell the truth then." Stefan says warmly, "Give your sister something to fight for."

"I...I..." Jeremy stutters nervously.

"It's okay." Stefan replies, "she needs to know, alright?"

"Okay." Jeremy nods as they reach the car and he takes a deep breath before opening the door and getting inside.

...

Eve and Azazeal led Elijah though the streets of the French Quarter in the bustling city of New Orleans, until they reached yet another huge house. It was made of old stone and must have been at least five-stories tall, with a massive veranda that went around the whole building, and a vast yard that backed onto the graveyard. It gave the area an eerie, dark feeling that sent chills up your spine and tingles down your fingers as you entered. The usual, black town car pulled up to the curb as the back door opens and they all get out and stand on the sidewalk as Elijah takes in the sight of the magnificent mansion before him.

"Another one of my brother's?" he asks curiously as Eve and Azazeal walk through the front yard.

"Of course." Azazeal replies as Elijah follows, "Who else?"

"I mean, where does my brother find all these hidden properties?" Elijah adds.

"From me, of course." Eve speaks up, "I create them for him, they make him ever so happy."

"What do you mean _create_?" Elijah questions curiously.

Eve stops where she stands and turns around to face him and she replies.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, I can do whatever I want, to whomever I want, whenever I want." Eve explains confidently, "My power in limitless, and I can easily use it without restraint or regret. So when I need a comfortable place to stay hidden, I simple create one. Slip it in between the cracks of the city and no one even blinks and eyelid. It's almost _too_ perfect."

Elijah stares at her and he processes her answer, trying to make sense of it all. It was like all the rules that he had grown up with and learnt had been thrown out the door, replaced with a free for all with one player holding all the cards as they scramble to pick up the rest.

"So no one else can see it?" Elijah asks.

"Nope." Azazeal shakes his head.

"Only those I choose can see it." Eve adds.

"And you made all of this yourself?" Elijah questions.

"Yep.' Azazeal nods.

"It's not that hard." Eve sighs, "All it's take is a little imagination, and some fabulous taste."

She smiles as she turns around and walks up the steps to the front door, it swings open as she approaches and Azazeal follows behind her.

"Welcome to your new home." Azazeal says as Elijah walks inside.

...

"Klaus, darling I'm home." Eve calls out as she takes off her long black coat and hands it to one of the many servant within the house.

Elijah stands in the entrance hall in astonishment as he stares at his surroundings. The large door opened into a grand entrance-way, the walls were lined with gold wallpaper and the floor echoed with imported Italian marble. Elegant furniture that matched perfected sat around the room in a way that looked casual but had been specifically designed to look that way, and the ceiling stretched up into the sky as it revealed five more stories above. And an intricate glass ceiling looked down upon them, as it filtered in the sunlight and let the warm colors fill he room with a pleasant glow. Klaus appears at the top of the huge marble stairs that cascade down from the floor above to meet as it melts into the marble beneath their feet.

"Ah, finally you're back." Klaus exclaims as he walks down the steps to meet them and kisses Eve lightly on the cheek, "Brother, how nice of you to finally join me."

"Always and forever Niklaus, that was the promise remember?" Elijah replies as he notices Klaus' casual arm around Eve's waist, "Plus I could hardly stay away with you the new King of New Orleans."

"The _rightful_ King of New Orleans." Klaus corrects him with a smile.

"Niklaus was born to be King." Eve states happily before turning to Elijah, "Now do tell me Elijah, I didn't get the chance to ask before, I couldn't help but notice that the three amigos are one amigo down? Where is that little sister of yours?"

"She... is, uh currently preoccupied." Elijah answers as Eve stares at him intensely, seeing through his poker face, "Busy is Mystic Falls I expect."

"Pfft." Eve replies.

"There is nothing in that dump to keep that girl busy." Klaus adds as Eve tilts her head up and whispers something into his ear, he nods in reply as she steps back.

"My deepest apologies gentlemen, but Azazeal and I have a little business to attend to." Eve announces as one of the servants brings her, her long black coat, "I'm sure the two of you have plenty to catch up on though. Let the boys be boys. Ciao."

In one elegant motion, Eve swings her coat on, politely kisses both Klaus and Elijah goodbye and leaves out the door in a flurry with Azazeal trailing confidently along beside her, the ultimate powerhouse friendship force to be reckoned with.

...

On the airplane on the way there, Matt, Rebekah sit at the back of the airplane, deep in conversation. Jeremy is in a seat by himself, plugged into his iPod as he tries to sleep through the trip. Damon sits to the side, as he stares out the window and plays with his ring and tries to think of a plan of attack, hell any plan would do at this point. Caroline is next to Elena, and she gets up to use the restroom as Stefan walks over and takes her seat.

"Hey." he greets as he sits down next to her.

"Hey." Elena replies as she sits up and look at him.

"We should be there soon." Stefan states optimistically as Elena nods in reply, "Rebekah has been nice enough to find us a big place to stay while we're there."

"Rebekah...being nice?" Elena questions in disbelief.

"I know, but I think she hates Eve just as much as the rest of us for what she is doing to her brother," Stefan answers, "Gives her more than enough reason to help us."

"What are we going to do, Stefan?" Elena asks looking worried, "I mean we have nothing against Eve to even fight with?"

"It's going to be okay." Stefan says reassuringly as he looks deeply in her eyes, "Eve is the kind of person who would never do her own dirty work. She gets other people to do that for her, they are our way in to her inner circle."

"I hope your right." Elena sighs.

"Me too." Stefan adds as he glaces at her before looking at the floor.

Elena stares out the tiny window as they sit there in an easy, comfortable silence that only comes from two people who have been through hardships together.

"Uh, Elena," Stefan speaks up as she turns to look at him again, "A,,,About what happened before...I...I was just, uh, wondering if..."

Suddenly Caroline appears next to him as she looks at the two of them with curiosity.

"Hi Stefan." Caroline greets warmly, "Umm, well we should be there soon..."

"Yeah, uh. I should get back to my seat." Stefan replies as he gets to his feet and moves, "I'll, uh, talk to you later."

"Okay." Elena nods as he leaves and Caroline takes his place.

"Oh my God, what just happened then?" Caroline asks excitedly, "What were you two talking about hmm?"

"Nothing Caroline, lets just get through the flight safely," Elena answers as she turns back to the window, "One thing at a time."

...

Eve was sitting comfortably in her lavish lounge room at her sky-rise apartment while Azazeal sat at the huge dining table, playing with a deck of cards as he flipped them through his hands with expert care. He sat the deck on the table and picked up a card, in one swift movement the card had disappeared and his hands opened to reveal it has vanished into thin air, before another flick of the wrist and the card suddenly appeared in his other hand. Eve looked up and watched him and she smiled and clapped her hands together in applause.

"Bravo." she exclaims, "I remember that trick from when we first met, but you have well and truly perfected it over the centuries."

Azazeal nods humbly in reply as he repeats the trick and two cards appear this time.

"It always fascinates me how humans are mystified by simple magic." Azazeal states, "They never look any further for the answer because they're too dumbfounded by the mystery of it all."

"What mystery?" Eve asks as she smiles and looks intensely at the cards.

Suddenly the pack sitting in the middle of the table go flying into the air around them, as they fill up in the room and remain suspended in the air, almost like standing still on the edge of time. Eve laughs as she walks forward and the cards around her move out of the way, like one big cloud of cards moving simultaneously together.

Azazeal returns her smiles as she stops in front of him, the cards following behind her on the wind she created behind her, still floating in the air.

"Yeah, yeah...Okay." Azazeal sighs, "There's no need to show off."

"Show off?" Eve smiles as she snaps her fingers.

All the cards that filled the room and were suspended suddenly all fell to the floor with a rush of fluttering paper in the breeze. But as the cards gently touched the ground they disappeared, almost like they melted into the floor and evaporated into thin air at the same time.

"Doesn't sound like me?" Eve adds sarcastically as she looks at him and laughs.

"No, not like you at all." Azazeal laughs as he rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair, "Remember the time we met Houdini?"

"Ah yes, one of the true geniuses of the human race." Eve replies in distant thought, "Who would have though that tiny humans would find magic a way to fool even truly saw what it meant to be great."

"He may have seen that all by himself, but he didn't accomplish much until he met you." Azazeal comments as he stares at her.

"Until he met us." Eve corrects as she looks back at him confidently.

Azazeal stands up and sighs as he walks over to one of the huge glass windows in the apartment. They showed a vast view of the city below them, the cars, the people, the hustle and bustle of normal human lives around them as they watched on with immortal eyes.

"Can we go hunting or something?" Azazeal asks as he stares out at the view in front of him, "All this waiting is making me twitchy."

"No." Eve states firmly, "We stick to the plan, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah the plan." Azazeal nods as he rolls his eyes.

Within a second, Eve gets to her feet and vamp speeds in front of him. Staring him down furiously as her eyes turn dark and the room slowly gets colder.

"If you do anything that slightly deviates from the plan then I will know." She warns him angrily, "If you do anything at all to endanger the plan from its true success then I will have no trouble killing you. Got it?"

Azazel swallows and slowly nods in reply as Eve instantly calms down, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, filling the room with sunlight just as it was before.

"They're here." Eve sighs as she smiles happily.

Azazeal looks to her patiently for the next instructions.

"Everything is ready." Eve adds confidently as she quickly walks to the door and turns back to Azazeal, "Shall we get this party started, darling?"

"Well, I've only waited for eternity for the rest of mankind to catch up." he replies playfully as he follows her out the door.

...

Klaus and Elijah walk into the huge living room as they talk together. The lavish room is filled with exotic and rare furnishings, three large leather couches sit in a semi circle around the grand marble fireplace that melts into the centre wall, covered in stuffed animal heads and antique artwork. Expensive Persian rugs cover the dark marble floors and soften the surroundings, and gold curtains line every open window, making the room feel ostentatious, almost like the entire house had been unlived in until that moment.

"It's good to see you, Elijah." Klaus says honestly as he sits down on one of the couches and leans back, "I could use some help running this place."

He gestures with his open hand to the general air as he smiles, reveling in his new power and title.

"I thought Eve was all the help you needed." Elijah replies as he stares at him, not certain of his brother's new found mood.

"Oh don't be like that." Klaus says with ease, "I won't have you two at each other's throats again like last time we all lived together."

"I will be humble." Elijah nods respectfully, "But I still don't trust her."

"Well I do, and as King of New Orleans _and _your brother that should be enough for you to trust her too." Klaus states as his suddenly smiles vanishes.

"So you don't think she is up to something?" Elijah asks curiously.

"It's Evangeline, she's always up to something." Klaus laughs as he stands up and walks over to the fireplace, "But I have a city to rule now and her business is not my concern."

"She holds so much power over you and you're too blind and in love with her to see it?!" Elijah states frustratingly as he stands up, "Can't you see that she could bring you down with a snap of her fingers?"

Klaus turns around and steps forward defensively as he glares at his brother viciously and his eyes darken.

"I've already warned you once, Elijah. I will not do it again." Klaus spits out angrily.

"Hmm, funny. Someone already said something like that to me once today." Elijah replies as he stares back at him.

Klaus looks at him in confusion before realizing that Eve must have already had a little chat with Elijah before they met. He snarls in anger before kicking a small table out of the way and storming out.


End file.
